TRON: Downfall - Der Fall
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: "Was du auch vorhast... Ich nehme es mit jedem Gegner auf." 144 Zyklen sind seit der Säuberung vergangen. CLU herrscht über den Raster. Als das Programm Susan mithilfe alter sowie neuer Freunde ihren Kampf gegen die Unterdrückung aufnimmt, weiß sie noch nicht, was für einen Kampf sie damit mit sich selbst beginnt... Fortsetzung von "TRON: Ascension - Der Aufstieg" Zuse/OC, OC/OC
1. New Born

**_Author's Note: HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN! Sowohl an diejenigen, die den ersten Teil der Story bereits kennen, als auch an alle Neuen hier :D den Neuen empfehle ich aber den ersten Teil _TRON: Ascension - Der Aufstieg _zu lesen, da der zweite Teil ja sehr eng damit zusammenhängt und weil man sonst vlt nicht alles versteht. Außerdem ist die Story gut, fragt ruhig jemanden, der sie gelesen hat *cough* Dyneme *cough* ;) _**

**_Also dann viiiel Spaß bei _TRON: Downfall - Der Fall_ und pleeease REVIEW_**

* * *

**/New Born/**

"Du spinnst ja!"  
Sie saß am Straßenrand und trank aus einer Flasche. Gemeinsam mit einem schwarzhaarigen männlichen Programm beobachtete sie zwei andere, die vor ihnen standen und miteinander stritten.  
"Ach, du hast ja keine Ahnung!"  
"Nein, du hast keine Ahnung! Codd schlägt Aydar locker, sieh's ein!"  
Der neben ihr sah sie an und rollte mit den Augen. Sie grinste und nippte an der Flasche.  
"Aydar würde Codd so austricksen, dass der gar nicht mehr weiß, wo vorne und wo hinten ist!"  
Der andere schnaubte. "Lassen wir doch jemand anderes entscheiden. Arris?" Er sah sie an. "Wer würde bei einem Diskusduell gewinnen: Aydar oder Codd?"  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie.  
Susan seufzte. "Codd."  
Der eine lachte laut. "Whooho! Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?"  
Da fing der Streit von neuem an.  
"O Mann...", flüsterte sie.  
"Wollen wir uns verziehen? Ich halte diese Idioten nicht mehr aus."  
Sie nickte freudig und das schwarzhaarige Programm half ihr auf.  
Sein Name war Kyto. Er war ein Mechaniker-Programm, das Susan vor etwa kennengelernt 63 Zyklen nach der Säuberung kennengelernt hatte. Sie lebte nun schon 144 Zyklen auf den Straßen dieser unteren Ebene von TRON City. Es gab keine Fahndungslisten mehr, aber sie und viele andere wurden trotzdem gesucht, jedoch nicht spezifisch auf Namen, sondern generell alle Aufständischen. Die meisten äußerten sich dadurch, dass sie keine Disken trugen, weil herumerzählt wurde, dass CLU viele Disken kontrollieren würde, wofür es aber keine Beweise gab. Susan glaubte auch nicht daran, aber sie trug dennoch keinen Diskus, als Zeichen der Auflehnung. Doch sie mussten sich verstecken, da CLU seine Recognizer immer öfter durch die Straßen schickte und wenn man erwischt wurde, ohne Diskus, wurde man ohne wenn und aber zur Arena geschickt, wo man dann gegen die Leute kämpfen muss, mit denen man vielleicht schonmal ein nettes Gespräch gehabt hat. Und alle anderen Programme herum freuen sich riesig über diese Freundschaftskämpfe.  
Zum Glück wurde bis jetzt noch keiner ihrer Freunde gefasst. Bekannte, ja, aber keine Freunde. Wobei sich Susan auch nicht damit rühmen konnte, viele Freunde zu haben. Es herrschte zu viel Misstrauen, zu viel Hass auf den Straßen, als dass man oft an neue Leute gerät, geschweige denn nett mit ihnen reden konnte. Kyto war der einzige den sie recht gut kannte und den sie wahrscheinlich als Freund bezeichnen würde.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hat damals Freundschaft etwas ganz anderes bedeutet.  
Susan musste manchmal an ihren ehemals besten Freund Kevin Flynn denken. Die meisten Programme dachten, er wäre tot, da er schon seit der Säuberung als verschwunden galt. Susan hoffte inständig, dass das nicht wahr war, doch sicher konnte sie sich nicht sein.  
Auch Tron widmete sie öfters Gedanken. An die alten Zeiten mit ihm, den Spaß, den sie gemeinsam gehabt hatten. Dass er tot ist hatte sie wirklich sehr getroffen, aber sie musste einfach weiter machen, ihr Leben weiterführen. Dennoch konnte sie es nicht vermeiden, sein Gesicht manchmal in ihren Erinnerungen wiederzuerkennen, wenn sie Trainingsübungen machte, die er ihr vor länger Zeit gezeigt hatte. Und da sie sehr oft trainierte, dachte sie auch dementsprechend oft an ihn.  
Aber lange nicht so oft wie an ihn.  
An Zuse.  
Ständig schlich sich irgendein Fetzen von Erinnerung, irgendein kleines Detail, in ihren Kopf ein und dann war sie völlig weggetreten. Als er sie verlassen hatte war sie vollkommen allein gewesen und manchmal hatte sie sich sogar gewünscht, sie hätte ihn niemals gehen lassen. Doch das wäre falsch gewesen. Je länger sie hier lebte, desto deutlicher wurde es. Dieser Ort war nichts für Zuse. Er würde locker überleben, keine Frage, aber glücklich wäre er hier nicht. Doch war er überhaupt glücklich, dort, wo er jetzt war? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo er steckte. Es gab sogar eine Zeit, da dachte sie er wäre gestorben, jedoch dann fing sie an den Leuten beim reden zuzuhören. Mit der Zeit erkannte sie, dass diese Programme hier ihn für einen Held hielten, eine Art Legende. Sie sprachen voller Ehrfurcht von ihm, weil er nicht nur die Säuberung überlebt hatte als jemand, der die ISOs verteidigt hatte, sondern auch wegen des Gerüchts, dass er es geschafft hätte, dutzende User-Gläubige einfach so verschwinden zu lassen, sie an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen ohne entdeckt zu werden. Er hätte gegen etliche Gesetze verstoßen, nur um diese Programme zu retten, woraufhin normalerweise strenge Strafen standen, vielleicht sogar Desynchronisation, doch er wäre so unglaublich gut in dem gewesen, was er tat, dass er nicht erwischt worden sei. Er könne jeden ungesehen an jeden erdenklichen Ort bringen, hieß es nun, da sich die Legende um das Programm Zuse verfestigt hatte. Susan musste immer wieder schmunzeln wenn sie hörte wie sie von ihm sprachen.  
Jedoch immer wenn sie seinen Namen hörte, durchzuckte es sie wie ein elektrischer Schock. Sie fühlte sich immer gleich viel besser. Nach der Trennung von ihm war ihr erst aufgefallen, wie gut sie befreundet gewesen waren. Er hatte ihr in den Outlands das Leben gerettet und sie auch von einem totalen psychischen Absturz bewahrt. Er war der beste Freund gewesen, den man sich nur wünschen hätte können. Er hatte sie unterstützt und gemocht wie sie war. So wie sie selbst auch.  
Trotzdem hatte Susan, bevor sie ihren Diskus weggegeben hatte, ihr Outfit geändert. Die pinken Haare hatte sie sofort entfernt und sie waren nun kürzeren, etwa schulterlangen schwarzen gewichen. Ihr schwarzer Anzug, auf dem wieder ihr altes Schaltzeichen, das kleine Dreieck auf der Brust, leuchtete, war praktisch, ein richtiger Kampfanzug eben, was ihr beim täglichen Training von Vorteil war. Manche Programme, die sie kannten, rätselten, woher sie so gut kämpfen konnte, aber da antwortete sie einfach immer, dass sie früher Systemwächtern geholfen hatte, dann fragten sie meistens nicht mehr viel weiter.  
Auch heute wollte sie wieder einmal ein wenig trainieren.  
Nachdem Kyto sie von diesen nervigen Streithähnen weggebracht hatte, nahm sie gleich einen Stab zur Hand, aus dem ein weißes Licht kam, sodass es wie ein Schwert aussah. Susan musste manchmal lachen, da sie das Ding an die Lichtschwerter aus Star Wars erinnerte.  
"Sag mal...", sagte Kyto während er ihr beim Training zusah. "Wieso machst du nicht bei den Spielen mit. Du weißt ja, 'wer gewinnt, überlebt' und du würdest bestimmt gewinnen. Dann würdest du berühmt werden. Und du hättest ein besseres Leben..."  
Sie lachte. "Das glaube ich kaum. Ich denke nicht, dass CLU einen Revoluzzer nach einem Kampf einfach so frei lassen würde. Ich meine, hast du schon mal irgendeinen von unsere Leuten zurückkommen sehen, nachdem sie die Recognizer geholt haben?"  
"Nein... Aber vielleicht wollten sie ja einfach nicht mehr hier leben, jetzt nachdem sie es zu was gebracht haben."  
Susan sah ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln an. "Das glaubst du wohl selber nicht..." Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Training. "Klingt übrigens so, als würdest du selbst gerne woanders sein."  
"Kann man mir doch nicht übel nehmen, oder?", murmelte er.  
"Es ist besser als Desynchronisation."  
Er schaute sie mit leicht wütendem Blick an. "Glaubst du etwa, ich könnte es in der Arena nicht schaffen?"  
"Fängst du schon wieder damit an?"  
Susan ging das langsam auf die Nerven. Manchmal tat Kyto so, als wäre er zu Heldentaten geboren, als wäre er der einzige, der an der Situation mit CLU etwas ändern könnte. Doch so war er überhaupt nicht. Er machte sich nur immer groß, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, versteckte er sich. Er war ein Feigling wider Willen. Er würde gern etwas bedeuten, das spürte sie, aber seine Angst stand ihm im Weg. Also passte Susan einfach immer darauf auf, dass er sich nicht kopflos in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten begab, vor denen er sich nicht mehr verstecken konnte.  
Sie wollte es ihm aber nie so direkt auf die Nase binden.  
"Kyto, hör zu. Du hast zwar ein tapferes Herz, aber die meisten die zu Spielern gemacht werden, haben schon mal jemanden derezzed. Wenn man ganz besonders Pech hat, dann sind sie sogar ausgebildete Wächter. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich und du eine Chance hätten, keiner hier hätte die."  
Er sah nachdenklich weg. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du manchmal ein bisschen wie ein User klingst, Arris?"  
"Oh...äh, wirklich?", lachte sie.  
Er sah ihr noch weiter zu, doch einer Gruppe Mädchen, die gerade vorbeigingen, konnten seine Blicke nicht widerstehen.  
"Geh hin.", flüsterte Susan amüsiert.  
Er schmunzelte, nickte und stand auf. Als er die Mädchen erreicht hatte, schaute Susan beiläufig hin, um zu sehen, wie sich ihr Freund so machte. Anscheinend verstand er sich gut mit den Programmen.  
"Und was macht ihr so beruflich?", hörte sie ihn sagen.  
"Wir arbeiten als Kellnerinnen."  
"Hier in diesem Bezirk? Da müsst ihr aber an richtig schlechte Typen geraten!"  
Sie lachten. "Nein. Wir sind nur hier um ein paar Ersatzteile für das Lightcycle eines Freundes zu kaufen. Normalerweise treiben wir uns nie in solchen... Gegenden herum. Wir arbeiten im End of Line Club."  
Susan schnaubte.  
Seit ungefähr 100 Zyklen existierte ein exklusiver Club im Stadtzentrum der sich End Of Line nannte. Als sie das erste Mal davon gehört hatte, hat ihr Herz einen Sprung gemacht, da sie dachte, dass Zuse es wieder einmal geschafft hatte. Doch sie erfuhr gleich darauf, dass der Club einem Programm namens Castor unterstand. Seitdem war sie eher schlecht auf diesen Club zu sprechen, da sie es einfach geschmacklos fand, die Idee eines Clubs zu klauen, der während der Säuberung zerstört wurde. End Of Line hatte damals Sicherheit bedeutet, Sicherheit für ISOs und deren Freunde, doch jetzt konnten dort alle hin, sogar Wächter, solange man die richtigen Beziehungen hatte. Denn Susan hatte auch schon Programme davon reden hören, dass es extrem schwierig ist, dort reinzukommen, wenn man 'nur' ein normales Programm aus den unteren Ebenen ist. Man musste schon etwas bedeuten. Oder sich mit diesem Castor irgendwie gut stellen. Susan hat ihn nie gesehen und auch noch nicht viel von ihm gehört, nur, dass er ein eher neues Programm war, wahrscheinlich kurz vor der Säuberung geschrieben, aber sie mochte ihn trotzdem nicht. Wie konnte jemand den Namen des alten Clubs ihres Freundes einfach so missbrauchen? Susan hätte zu gern gesehen, wie Zuse reagiert hat, als er von diesem neuen Club im Zentrum gehört hatte. Sie könnte sich vorstellen, dass er sofort dorthin gegangen wäre und dann am ganzen Club so viel zu bemängeln gehabt hätte, dass er gleich wieder rausgeworfen worden wäre. Aber er hätte Susan's Meinung nach zurecht gemeckert. Kein Club kann besser sein als Zuse's End Of Line.  
Kyto war da anderer Meinung.  
"Was wirklich? DER End Of Line Club? WOW! Das ist ja der Hammer! Ich wollte immer schon dort rein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das dürfte..."  
Die Mädchen lächelten verführerisch. "Naja, wenn du uns hilfst an die Einzelteile zu gelangen, können wir dich ja mitnehmen und Castor sagen, dass du zu uns gehörst. Du siehst ja nicht gerade schlecht aus, also würde er dich bestimmt reinlassen."  
"Das wäre klasse! Was braucht ihr denn?"  
Susan hörte nicht weiter hin.  
Na toll. Kyto ließ sich einwickeln. Kaufte er diesen Mädchen etwa wirklich ab, dass sie ihn, einen stinknormalen Mechaniker aus einer der unteren Ebenen mit in den berühmtesten Club des Rasters nehmen würden? Sie nutzten ihn nur aus, und er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Aber das war seine Sache. Sie würde nur wieder die sein, die ihn tröstete oder aus der Klemme half, wenn es sein musste.  
Sie trainierte weiter.  
Doch plötzlich hörte sie Kyto ihren Namen rufen. Verdutzt sah sie zu ihm rüber. Er winkte sie zu sich. Zögerlich kam sie zu der kleinen Gruppe.  
"Hey..."  
"Leute, das ist Arris. Sie kann uns bestimmt helfen an die Teile zu gelangen. Sie kennt sich hier wirklich gut aus, nicht wahr meine Freundin?"  
Er sah sie mit einem bittenden Blick an und sie gab nach. "Jjjjaaa, klar kann ich das... Kyto, kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?"  
Sie zog ihn mit sich hinter eine Ecke.  
"Was ist hier los?"  
"Naja... Diese Mädchen brauchen Einzelteile für ein Lightcycle."  
"Hab ich mitbekommen. Aber wozu brauchst du mich dann? Du bist ja hier der Mechaniker!"  
Er schaute verlegen weg. "Diese Teile, die sie brauchen... naja... die sind nicht ganz legal, du weißt schon, so Upgrades, die CLU nicht erlaubt, und die nicht wirklich auf den Märkten zu beschaffen sind, alsoooo..."  
Sie machte große Augen. "Nein. Nein! Ich werde bestimmt nicht mit euch was klauen gehen, nur damit du ein bisschen in dieser End Of Line Absteige flirten kannst! Außerdem, glaubst du echt so ein Zentrum-Futzi wie dieser Castor würde dich, einen Revoluzzer ohne Diskus, da einfach reinlassen? Die verarschen dich doch nur!"  
Er seufzte. "Du siehst alles immer so negativ!"  
"Weil ich viel Negatives erlebt hab'! Du kannst diesen Mädchen nicht trauen."  
"Bitteeee, Arris! Vielleicht verarschen sie mich, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Und wenn letzteres der Fall sein sollte, dann möchte ich die Gelegenheit nicht verpassen! Komm schon, es kann nichts passieren! Du hast mir doch mal gezeigt, dass du das kannst..."  
"Damals wären wir fast derezzed worden, nur weil du unbedingt ein Upgrade für den Light Roadster von so einer Tussi besorgen wolltest!"  
"Das ist doch schon ein alter Hut. Jetzt zier dich nicht so! Du schuldest mir was!"  
"Wie bitte?!"  
"Na gut, ICH schulde DIR was. Aber kannst du mir nicht noch diesen einen Gefallen tun? Bitteeee! Ich bin doch dein Freund, oder?"  
Er schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Susan musste an den Hasen denken, den sie als User einmal gehabt hatte... und wie ihr Großvater ihn dann zum Abendessen gemacht hatte.  
Sie hatte überhaupt kein Mitleid mit Kyto, aber andererseits wusste sie genau, dass er es auch ohne sie machen würde und dann wahrscheinlich richtig Ärger bekommen würde.  
"Also gut..."  
"JA! Du bist die beste! DANKEDANKEDANKE!" Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Hey, jetzt übertreib mal nicht!", lachte sie, wischte sich die Feuchtigkeit aus ihrem Gesicht und schaute seufzend zu den Mädchen rüber, die sie nur freudig angrinsten.

* * *

Die Straße war leer.  
Susan, Kyto und die drei Mädchen schlichen leise in eine Seitengasse, wovon Susan wusste, dass dort ein Byte-Depot ist, wo man jegliche Teile herunterladen konnte. Sofern man hineingelangte.  
"Das fühlt sich alles so verboten an!", kicherte eines der Mädchen leise.  
"Ist es auch.", sagte Susan eisig.  
"Was ist denn mit der los?", flüsterte eine andere Kyto zu, als Susan sich gerade versuchte beim Hintereingang reinzuhacken.  
"Ach, sie ist nur ein bisschen angespannt, weil das alles so illegal ist. Normalerweise ist sie echt cool drauf!"  
Es machte 'Blum!' und schon öffnete sich die Schiebetür.  
"OK, alle rein, aber seid verdammt nochmal leise!", befahl Susan.  
Sie gehorchten.  
Drinnen war alles still und dunkel.  
Sie suchten lange nach einem Input, wo sie sich das Upgrade downloaden könnten, und Susan wurde schon langsam nervös. Sie schaute sich immer wieder um. Das war keine gute Idee, was sie hier machten. Sie mussten sich beeilen.  
Dann endlich entdeckte Kyto den Input. Eine der jungen Frauen gab ihm einen kleinen Würfel und er synchronisierte ihn. Auf dem Bildschirm, der plötzlich aufflackerte, wählte er die gewünschten Dateien aus. Als er fertig war, gab er den Mädchen den Würfel wieder zurück und sie alle schlichen sich langsam wieder aus dem Gebäude.  
Draußen sagte die eine zu Kyto: "Das war furchtbar nett von euch beiden!" Sie schaute Susan an. "Willst du auch in den Club?"  
"Nein, danke.", antwortete sie.  
"Na gut. Also... Wir werden dann gehen. Aber wir versprechen mit Castor zu reden und dann kommen wir wieder zurück um dich abzuholen, okay?"  
Kyto lächelte und nickte.  
Die Mädchen sagten "Bye!" und verschwanden schnell.  
Susan stand mit verschränken Armen da und sie und Kyto sahen den jungen Frauen nach.  
"Bye!" Er winkte ihnen mit einem Lächeln nach. "Die sehen wir nie wieder, oder?", sagte er zu Susan.  
"Nope.", grinste sie.  
Er seufzte. "Tut mir Leid..."  
"Ist schon gut. Es ist nichts passiert, also ist alles in Ordnung. Gehen wir einfach wieder zurück, ich will hier weg."  
Beim gehen sah er sie von der Seite an. Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen in diesen dunklen Zeiten eine Freundin wie sie zu haben.  
Er blieb abrupt stehen.  
"Was ist?", fragte Susan verwundert.  
"Ich hab was vergessen."  
"Hä?"  
"Oh, du heiliger User!" Er fasste sich an den Kopf. "Ich hab doch den Baton für dein Lightcycle aufbewahrt, während du trainiert hast... den hab ich einer dieser Mädchen zu halten gegeben, damit ich mich besser bewegen konnte bei der Download-Konsole..."  
"WAS? Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel mir der bedeutet hat?!"  
"Es tut mir Leid! Ich hole ihn dir sofort zurück!"  
Er lief den Weg zurück den sie gekommen waren.  
"Wo willst du hin? Die sind doch schon weg, du blöder Idiot!"  
"Sie können nur diesen einen Weg gehen. Die kriege ich schon! Keine Sorge, bleib einfach da stehen, ich bin gleich wieder da!"  
"Idiot...", flüsterte sie aufgebracht.  
Wie konnte er nur so unvorsichtig mit ihren Sachen umgehen? Er hatte wohl keine Ahnung wie wichtig ihr dieses Lightcycle war! Sie wusste sie hätte es ihm nicht anvertrauen dürfen.  
Sie ging wütend auf und ab.  
In ihrer Aufgeregtheit bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass in der Ferne ein lautes Dröhnen ertönte. Erst als Schreie durch die Straßen hallten wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
Plötzlich war sie wieder voll konzentriert.  
Sie rannte der Straße entlang und bog dort ein, wo es auch Kyto getan hatte. Noch einmal nach rechts und sie blieb auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Vor ihr auf der breiten Straße hob gerade ein Recognizer ab. Drinnen sah sie Kyto und andere Programme stehen, festgenagelt durch eine leuchtende Halterung um deren Füße.  
Sie griff schnell auf ihren Rücken doch dar war nichts. Ohne Diskus würde sie sie nicht aufhalten können. Sie schaute verzweifelt nach oben. Kyto sah sie ängstlich an und formte die Worte "Hilf mir" mit seinen Lippen. Aber sie konnte nichts mehr tun.  
Der Recognizer war bereits in voller Höhe und glitt nun mit einem lauten Dröhnen durch die Lüfte.  
Ihr Herz raste.  
Es war so schnell gegangen. Sie hatte nichts tun können. Trotzdem war es ihre Schuld. Wenn sie ihn doch nicht gehen gelassen hätte, wenn sie mit ihm gekommen wäre, Kyto hätte gerettet werden können. Aber sie hat ihn im Stich gelassen. Ihren letzten Freund.  
Lange stand sie noch da und schaute dem Recognizer nach. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Straßenrand und legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände. Dachte nach. Und schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss.


	2. Rise of Arris

_**Author's Note: Und weiter geht's :D Möcht hier nur kurz anmerken, dass zum unterstützen der Atmosphäre bestimmt hilfreich wär den Legacy Soundtrack zu hören ^^ (ihr werdet schon wissen welche Tracks ;) **_

_**So und jetzt bereit machen für Action und viel Spaß :) Pls REVIEW**_

* * *

**/Rise of Arris/**

_FLYNN's_  
Der Name prangte groß auf dem Gebäude. Es sah genauso aus wie die echte Spielehalle draußen in der Userwelt. Hier brachte Lasercontrol einen hin, wenn man als User auf den Raster kommt. Hier war die neue Susan geboren worden. Hier hat alles begonnen.  
Sie schaute auf die Eingangstüren.  
Alles kam ihr so vertraut vor.  
Sie konnte sich noch so gut daran erinnern wie sie, ein todkranker User, damals mit letzter Kraft diese Türen aufgestoßen hatte. Jetzt legte Susan eine Hand auf die Klinke und machte die Tür ohne jegliche Anstrengung auf. Sie war damals so schwach gewesen, nur mehr Haut und Knochen, wohingegen ihr Körper nun athletisch und wohlgeformt war. Besser hat sie selbst in ihren guten Zeiten draußen nie ausgesehen.  
Und sie war auch psychisch schwach gewesen. Nicht wie jetzt, wo sie nicht einmal eine Träne vergossen hatte wegen der Gefangennahme ihres Freundes.  
Es nützte einfach nichts zu trauern, zu handeln jedoch schon.  
Um sie herum standen mehrere Automaten, die mit Plastikplanen bedeckt waren. Es gab hier keinen Lichtschalter, keine Musik. Alles war still und dunkel.  
Als Susan noch tiefer hineinging, lebten so viele Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf wieder auf. Wie sie hier ihr erstes Arcade Game gespielt hatte, wie sie immer versucht hatte Flynn's highscore zu knacken, oder wie sie hier zusammengebrochen war mit ihrem eigenen Blut in den Händen. Blut hatte sie seit ungefähr 450 Zyklen nicht mehr gesehen, doch sie konnte sich leicht ins Gedächtnis rufen wie es sich zwischen ihren Fingern angefühlt hatte und wie es geschmeckt hatte, bevor sie es ausgehustet hatte.  
Sie blieb vor einem bestimmten Automaten stehen. Es war viel einfacher ihn zur Seite zu schieben, als in ihrer Erinnerung.  
Sie öffnete die Tür dahinter, schlenderte langsam nach unten und gelang in einen Raum.  
Hier, auf dem Boden, war es geschehen. Hier war sie neu geboren worden.  
Susan kniete sich hin und legte sanft eine Hand auf die Stelle.  
Ihr Herz fühlte sich schwer an.  
Vielleicht hätte Susan einfach sterben sollen, dann wäre ihr so viel Leid erspart worden. Alan, die ISOs, Flynn, Tron, Kyto Zuse. Sie waren alle fort. Einige tot, andere unerreichbar.  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Entweder sie würde Kyto finden oder gelöscht werden. Beide waren akzeptable Resultate ihres Plans.  
Susan musste nicht lange warten. Viele Wchter patroullierten hier in Downtown. Bald vernahm sie das erwartete Dröhnen und orangenes Licht durchflutete den Raum.  
Es war so weit.  
Schnell verließ sie die Spielehalle und stellte sich mitten auf die Straße.  
Plötzlich wurde sie von oben beleuchtet.  
Alle Bits ihres Körpers waren alarmiert, schrieen sie förmlich an und versuchten sie dazu zu bringen zu fliehen. Alles in ihr sträubte sich gegen ihren Plan, doch sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie würde Kyto finden, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich von den Systemwächtern fangen lassen musste.  
Ein Recognizer landete direkt vor ihr. Zwei Wächterprogramme stiegen aus und kamen auf sie zu. Sie packten sie an den Armen.  
"Das Programm hat keinen Diskus. Ein Irrläufer.", knurrte einer der Beiden.  
Sie zerrten sie hinüber zum Recognizer und stellten sie auf eine kleine Plattform neben zwei anderen Programmen, wo ihre Füße von einer weiß schimmernden Stange umschlossen wurden.  
Der Recognizer hob ab und Susan schloss die Augen. Sie hatte keine Angst vorm Fliegen mehr, sie genoss es. Unter ihr vibrierte der Boden, als der Recognizer immer höher und höher flog. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Traum. Ein sehr realistischer Traum.  
Als sie die Lider wieder hon, erblickte sie den Raster in seiner vollen Blüte. Lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr so gesehen. Überall flogen diese bunten Lichter herum und weiter weg standen die riesigen Stadien des Spielrasters, die nun noch größer waren als früher. Alles war größer als früher. In der Mitte des Zentrums stand ein riesiger Turm, höher als alles andere, was Susan je gesehen hatte, an dessen Spitze ein helles Licht strahlte.  
Recognizer flogen herbei und bildeten vor ihrem eine Schlange.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.  
Nein. Sie würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Diese Welt war trotz allem, was geschehen war noch wunderschön, und Susan wollte sie nicht einfach so verlassen. Sie wusste zwar noch nicht was auf sie zukam, aber sie würde es mit allen Kräften verhindern gelöscht zu werden. Koste es, was es wolle.

* * *

Als der Recognizer gelandet war, kam ein Wächterprogramm auf sie und die anderen zu. Er blieb vor dem ersten ganz links stehen und scannte ihn durch seinen Helm.  
"Regulieren.", sagte er schließlich mit tiefer elektronischer Stimme.  
Susan runzelte die Stirn. Das Programm schien erleichtert über das, was der Wächter gesagt hatte.  
"Hey, du. Was heißt 'regulieren'?", fragte sie ein weibliches Programm neben sich mit Flüsterstimme.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber es ist bestimmt besser als Desynchronisation in der Arena..."  
"Regulieren.", wiederholte er beim Nächsten. Und beim Übernächsten.  
Dann blieb er vor Susan stehen.  
Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Was bedeutete 'regulieren'? Was würde mit ihr geschehen? Sie war nicht vorbereitet und das störte sie.  
Der Wächter sah hoch in ihr Gesicht. "Spieler."  
Die anderen Programme sahen sie an.  
Zwei Wächter packten sie wieder und zerrten sie mit sich. Sie stellten sie auf eine Plattform, wo sie wieder wie festgenagelt war. Plötzlich sank diese schnell nach unten.  
Als sich die Plattform einbremste, erkannte Susan einen dunklen Raum. Licht schien nur auf sie selbst.  
Auf einmal öffneten sich neben ihr vier Kapseln. Weibliche Programme traten aus ihnen heraus. Schöne Programme in engen weißen Anzügen und hohen Absätzen, die nun mit leicht steifen aber eleganten Bewegungen auf sie zustöckelten.  
'Sirenen.', dachte Susan.  
Sie erinnerte sich an sie. Sie hatte solche Programme Kämpfer ausstatten sehen vor der Säuberung, während sie selbst und Tron sich immer selbst mit Ausrüstungsgegenständen versorgt hatten.  
Die Sirenen stellten sich um sie herum. Ihre starren Blicke machten Susan nervös. "Nur die Kampf-Upgrades.", sagte die eine hinter ihr.  
Zwei der Sirenen gingen weg und holten schwarze Platten. Eine weißhaarige, die bis jetzt hinter ihr gestanden war, stellte sich nun vor sie und drückte ihr eine dieser Platten an die Brust, die sich nun gemeinsam mit den anderen, die an ihren Armen und ihren Rücken gedrückt worden waren, über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete und einen Kampfanzug bildete, wie ihn Susan sich immer gewünscht hatte, aber nie gewusst hatte, wie man sowas programmiert. Es war so einer wie Tron ihn getragen hatte, leicht aber beständig gegen Schläge, jedoch offensichtlich designt für weibliche Spieler.  
Wieder entfernte sich eine der Sirenen. Susan schaute die Weißhaarige an, die sie leicht anlächelte. Sie hatte extrem helle Agen, so wie Zuse, trug schwarzes Makeup um darum herum, was die Augenfarbe noch mehr hervorhob, und hatte die längsten Wimpern, die Susan je gesehen hatte.  
"_Achtung, Programm_.", hallte eine Frauenstimme durch den Raum. "_Du erhältst einen Identitätsdiskus. Alles was du tust oder lernst wird darauf eingespeichert werden. Verliert ein Programm diesen Diskus oder leistet einem Kommando nicht Folge, wird dieses Programm mit sofortiger Wirkung gelöscht._"  
Die Sirene kam mit einem Diskus zurück und reichte ihm einer der Sirenen hinter Susan. Die Weißhaarige nickte ihr zu und Susan spürte wie sie den Diskus in den Input auf ihrem Rücken steckte. Ein kurzes Kribbeln durchzog ihren Körper, als würde Strom durch sie fließen.  
"Spiegelung abgeschlossen, Diskus aktiviert und synchronisiert, weiter zu den Spielen.", sagte die Weißhaarige mit Blick auf Susan.  
Die Sirenen stöckelten rückwärts wieder zurück in ihre Kapseln, die sich schlossen und Susan wurden freigegeben.  
Vor ihr leuchtete ein helles Licht und sie wusste genau wo es hinführte. Entschlossen ging sie darauf zu.  
Sie gelangte in eine kleine Box aus so etwas wie Glas. Sie erkannte andere Programme in Boxen um ihrer herum. Neutrale Programme, User-Gläubige... Es war alles dabei. Aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr.  
Da vernahm sie ein leises Hämmern, wie das Pochen eines Herzens.  
Sie atmete tief durch und schloss ihre Augen.  
'_Wahrnehmen, abwehren, ausschalten_...'  
Sie ließ das Training mit Tron im Schnelldurchlauf Revue passieren, alles was er ihr beigebracht hatte, alles was sie vom Diskuskämpfen wusste. Sie musste überleben.  
Der Boden unter ihr vibrierte leicht und sie öffnete ganz langsam die Augen.  
Die Boxen mit den Spielern schwebten nach oben und das Pochen wurde lauter, genau wie Susan's Herzschlag. Direkt über ihnen öffnete sich die Decke und gab die riesige Arena und abertausende Zuschauer um sie herum frei.  
Der Jubel war ohrenbetäubend.  
Die Boxen nahmen ihre Position ein und die unzähligen Programme riefen wie im Chor: "DISKUS! DISKUS! DISKUS!"  
"_Initiiert Diskusduell_", verkündete die nette Frauenstimme.  
Susan sah sich um, als sie von ihrer kleinen Box in eine größere stieg.  
Eine andere Box schwebte zu ihrer herüber. Darin stand ein großes Programm mit blauer Schaltfarbe. Sie kannte ihn. Sie hatte ihn ein paar mal auf den Straßen gesehen. Das sollte ihr erster Gegner sein? Ein Flüchtling mit den selben Ansichten? Konnte sie wirklich gegen so jemanden kämpfen?  
Als die Box vor ihrer zum stehen kam, zögerte Susan.  
Ihr Gegner nicht. Er griff auf den Rücken und aktivierte seinen Diskus, während sie nur den Kopf schüttelte. Für einen Augenblick, der ewig zu sein schien, schaute er Susan nur grimmig in die Augen.  
Plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Ihr Gegenüber warf den Diskus direkt auf sie zu und sie wich aus, indem sie einfach nur mit ihrem rechten Fuß nach hinten stieg und die Schulter zur Seite drehte.  
Nein. Das hier war wirklich kein Spiel mehr.  
Susan sah mit aufmerksamen Blick zu, wie der geworfene Diskus wieder in die Hand ihres seines Besitzers flog. Als er ihn wieder auffing, schaute er genauso grimmig wie vorhin und wartete.  
"Du willst das wirklich, huh?", sagte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen. "Na gut. Lass uns ... spielen." Sie griff nach hinten und holte ihren Diskus vom Rücken. "Möge der Bessere gewinnen."  
Dann warf sie ihren Diskus auf den Gegner, der wehrte ab und schoss seinen auf sie zu. Mit einem Rückwärtssalto wich sie aus, fing ihren Diskus und preschte nach vorne. Sie sprang und wehrte in der Luft einen erneuten Wurfversuch ihres Gegenübers ab. Sie nahm ihren Diskus in beide Hände und landete damit direkt auf seinem Kopf, sodass er unter ihr gespaltet wurde und zu kleinen Würfelchen zerbröselte.  
"_Spieler 6, Sieg_"  
Die Menge jubelte.  
Susan atmete tief durch, stand auf und wartete geduldig. Sie war von sich selbst überrascht, aber auch begeistert. Sie hatte nichts verlernt.  
Mit eisigem Blick schaute sie auf den Nächsten, der auch schon angeflogen kam.  
Seine Schaltfarbe war zartgrün, so wie Kyto's, aber Susan ließ sich davon keineswegs beirren.  
Keine Sekunde zögerte sie und schoss ihren Diskus mit voller Wucht, doch nicht auf ihn sondern etwas seitlich, sodass er an der Wand abprallte, und rannte los, während der Gegner erst seinen Diskus warf.  
Mit einem Sprung wich sie aus, hetzte schnell über die Wand zu ihrer Rechten, überwand so den Spalt zwischen den Boxen, stieß sich dann ab und trat dem Programm so fest gegen den Rücken, dass der zur Mitte der zwei Boxen flog. Er rutschte über das Glas zu dem Spalt und fiel da durch nach unten, wo er im Fallen mit einem letzten Aufschrei gelöscht wurde.  
"_Spieler 6, Sieg_"  
Jubel überall um sie herum.  
Doch Susan konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Es galt noch 2 andere Programme zu besiegen.  
Das Nächste war einfacht. Sie schaltete den weiblichen Gegner genauso mühelos und schnell aus wie die ersten, doch beim letzten tat sie sich etwas schwerer. Aber nur im Vergleich zu den anderen.  
Er war gut, aber sie war besser.  
Ihr Diskus durchbohrte ihn auch bald.  
"_Spieler 6, Sieg_"  
Die Massen schrieen laut ihre Begeisterung aus sich raus.  
Sie hat alle besiegt. Von 16 war sie die Beste. Würde sie jetzt freikommen?  
'Wer gewinnt, überlebt', hat es doch immer geheißen, doch da hatte Susan ja schon immer ihre Zweifel gehabt.  
Auf einmal veränderten sich die Boxen. Sie verschmolzen miteinander und wurden zu einem großen Ganzen mit 4 Ecken.  
Und in jeder davon stand nun ein Wächter.  
"_Initiiert Finale Runde_"  
Susan seufzte. 'Ist ja klar, dass das hier nicht fair abgeht.', dachte sie. Das war wohl auch immer der Grund gewesen, warum sie keinen ihrer Bekannten je wieder gesehen hatten. Selbst wenn sie es schafften alle Gegner auszuschalten, müssten sie am Ende gegen ausgebildete Wächter kämpfen und da hatten sie natürlich keine Chance.  
Aber Susan schon. Sie hatte auch eine Ausbildung genossen. Die beste, die man kriegen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass keines dieser Programme jemals mit Tron trainiert hatte, aber sie hatte das schon.  
Nein, Susan würde heute nicht sterben. Das ließ sie nicht zu.  
Aufmerksam schauend drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse, um so gut wie alles im Blickfeld zu behalten.  
Die Wächter zogen Stäbe heraus, aus dessen Enden dicke orangene Lichtstrahlen kamen, die wie verschiedenste Waffen aussahen.  
Susan nahm ihren Diskus fest in die Hand.  
'_Wahrnehmen, abwehren, ausschalten_...'  
Sie schoss ihren Diskus scharf auf den einen zu und rannte selbst aber zum nächsten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der schwang seinen Stab und sie warf sich zu Boden, um ihm erstens auszuweichen und zweitens voll in die Knie rutschen zu können. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden. Susan stand auf, fing ihren zurückgeschnellten Diskus und ließ ihn auf den Wächter niedersausen.  
Da kam auch schon der Nächste. Brüllend stürzte er sich von rechts auf sie. Sie steckte den Diskus auf ihren Rücken und wich wendig all seinen Hieben aus, packte dann blitzschnell den Griff seines eigenen Stabes, trat nach hinten aus, um noch einen Wächter, der gerade ihre Hinterseite attackieren wollte, in den Bauch zu kicken, drehte sich mit ihm und entriss dem Wächterprogramm so seinen eigenen Stab, den sie nun auch in das getretene Programm rammte. Der zerbröckelte in kleine Würfelchen. Plötzlich wurde Susan von hinten gepackt und umklammert. Sie schrie auf, ließ sich aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Sie stieß sich fest vom Boden ab und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, wo der Wächter mit einem "UFF!" auf dem Rücken landete und sie voll auf seiner Brust. Durch den Aufprall hatte sich sein Griff gelockert und Susan machte sich frei. Sie stand aber nicht auf, sondern drehte sich zu dem Programm um, blieb kniend auf ihm und schlug ihm mehrmals mit der rechten Faust ins Gesicht. Dann nahm sie wieder ihren Diskus vom Rücken und schlug ihm dem Wächter in den Hals.  
Kurz bevor auch der zu Würfelchen wurde, sah Susan in seinem Helmvisier noch den herannahenden Wächter hinter sich. Sie rollte sich zur Seite, um dem festen Schlag der orange glühenden Peitsche gerade noch ausweichen zu können. Sie rappelte sich schnell auf und hörte plötzlich einen lauten Signalton. Der Wächter lief auf die Wand in der entgegengesetzten Richtung zu.  
Susan runzelte die Stirn und sah schnell nach oben. Als sie dort den sich drehenden Pfeil erblickte verstand sie und rannte dem Programm nach. Sie sprang ihm in die Seite und warf ihn zu Boden.  
Auf einmal änderte sich die Gravitation und sie beide flogen nach oben, was sich aber wie unten anfühlte. Susan hatte den Wächter als eine Art Schild benutzt und landete nun auf ihm, was aber auch sehr schmerzhaft war. Er stieß sie brummend von sich runter, griff nach seinem Light-Baton, der nun eine Art Schwert formte, und schlug zu. Ganz knapp verfehlte er sie.  
Susan stand ihm jetzt gegenüber und umschloss ihren Diskus noch fester. Sie keuchte, war total außer Atem, aber sie beachtete das gar nicht. Statt eine Pause einzulegen stürzte sie sich auf ihren Gegner. Sie schlugen aufeinander ein, wichen den Hieben ihres Gegenübers aus. Das ging aber nicht lange so, denn plötzlich ertönte wieder der Signalton und diesmal rannten beide auf die Wände zu.  
Während sich die Gravitation änderte lief Susan über die Wand und stieß sich dann von ihr ab. Mit einer Rolle landete sie am Boden, stand währenddessen auf und sah wie der Wächter auf sie zusprang. Susan riss die Augen auf und schlug auf den Boden, der zerbrach. Der Wächter fiel genau in das Loch rein, konnte sich aber gerade noch festhalten. Seinen Baton verlor er, aber er schwang sich nach oben und suchte nach dem Programm, dass er ausschalten sollte, aber sie war zu schnell. Sie trat ihm in den Rücken und er ging vor ihr auf die Knie.  
Susan packte sein Kinn von hinten, suchte sich schnell eine Position zum Todesschlag auf seinem Nacken und hielt den Diskus in die Höhe.  
Da vernahm sie die Schreie der Menge: "LÖSCHEN! LÖSCHEN! LÖSCHEN!"  
Sie atmete tief durch.  
Sikon. Andere ISOs. Sie mussten genau in dieser Position sterben. Diesmal war es umgekehrt. Ein Wächter war auf den Knien und sie war der Henker.  
Nein, sie durfte nicht so werden wie die, nicht so werden wie CLU. Genug getötet für heute.  
Sie ließ den Wächter los und steckte den Diskus wieder in den Input an ihrem Rücken, was von einem lauten Raunen der Zuschauer gefolgt wurde.  
Plötzlich aber, griff der Wächter nach hinten, packte sie an der Hüfte und schleuderte sie kopfüber über sich und sie landete hart mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, den Kopf in Richtung Wächter. Susan stöhnte vor Schmerz. Er nahm seinen eigenen Diskus vom Rücken und wollte sie gerade derezzen, als auf einmal eine laute Stimme durch die Arena hallte: "_STOP_!"  
Der Wächter hielt inne und schaute nach oben. Dort war ein Luftschiff mit orangener Schaltfarbe, was Susan bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Von dort kam auch die tiefe verzerrte Stimme.  
"_Unfaires Spiel, Wächter_."  
Susan stand inzwischen schwerfällig auf.  
"_Spieler 6, Programm Arris_"  
Sie schaute verwundert nach oben zu dem Luftschiff. Um sie herum herrschte Totenstille. Das einzige Geräusch, was Susan vernahm, war ihr eigener schwerer Atem.  
"... _Sieg_."  
Die Zuschauer flippten völlig aus. Sie schrieen sich die Euphorie von der Seele. Der Lärm war ohrenzerreißend.  
So etwas hatte es bestimmt noch nie gegeben. Susan verstand zwar nicht wie das sein konnte, atmete aber fest aus vor Erleichterung. Heute würde sie nicht sterben.

* * *

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Susan.  
Man hatte sie aus der Arena geführt, und ihr gesagt, dass es ihr nun freistünde zu gehen wohin sie wollte. Jedoch informierten sie sie darüber, dass sie nun offizieller Kämpfer war und man sie zu den Spielen holen könnte, wann immer es ihnen beliebte. Sie hatte nach Kyto gefragt, doch sie wussten ebenso wenig wie sie selbst.  
Nun stand sie da, mitten auf einer breiten Straße von TRON City, ohne auch nur den geringsten Schimmer was sie nun tun sollte. Sie war immer noch allein und jetzt... hatte sie auch noch Blut an ihren Händen. Sie hatte genau das getan, was CLU wollte, hatte Programme mit dem gleichen Glauben eiskalt ausradiert nur um selbst zu überleben. Sie war keinen Deut besser als diese Wächter. Was hat sie getan?  
Mit leerem Blick schaute sie sich um. Eine kleine Gruppe lachender Programme zog an ihr vorbei und weiter weg fuhren Lightcycle und Lightroadster durch die Straßen.  
Ohne zu wissen wohin genau, trottete Susan einfach mal der Straße entlang, setzte sich dann nach einiger Zeit doch auf eine Bank und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
"Entschuldigung?" Die freundliche Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken.  
Sie schaute hoch und erblickte ein blondes männliches Programm.  
"O Mann, sie ist es, Leute!", rief er nach hinten an zwei Mädchen gewandt, die weiter weg standen. "D-Du bist Arris, stimmt's?"  
Sie beäugte den Kerl von oben bis unten und nickte dann langsam.  
"WOW, ich glaub's ja nicht! Hey, kommt her, Leute, sie ist es wirklich!" Sie stand auf und er wandte sich wieder ihr zu. "Mann, also... ich... Das war der beste Kampf, den ich je gesehen hab! Ehrlich! Das war..."  
Eines der Mädchen, die türkise Haare hatte, hakte sich bei ihm ein und sagte aufgeregt: "Das war der Hammer! Wie du diese Wächter so schnell ausgeschaltet hast... Das hat mich total erinnert an einen Kampf mit Tron, den ich vor vielen Zyklen mal gesehen hab!"  
Das andere Mädchen schaute zwar auch begeistert drein, sagte aber nichts und nickte nur schüchtern.  
"Ähm..." Susan war verwirrt. Mit sowas hätte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Aber irgendwie richtete es sie ein wenig auf. "...Danke."  
Der Junge grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Wow...", wiederholte er. Dann ergriff das türkishaarige Mädchen wieder das Wort: "Also... Weißt du, wir wollten gerade in den EOLC gehen. Wir würden uns freuen, dir ein paar Getränke spendieren zu dürfen!"  
Das andere Mädchen kicherte und sagte aufgeregt: "Stellt euch nur die Gesichter der anderen vor, wenn wir da plötzlich mit Arris, DER Arris, auftauchen..."  
"Ach, ich bin nicht so der Typ für's EOLC. Ich würde lieber ein wenig a-"  
"Komm schon! Der Club ist der Wahnsinn! Wir werden dort sicher eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben!", plapperte die eine auf sie ein. "Und ich wette der Besitzer Castor würde alles dafür geben, dich in seinem Club zu haben!"  
Susan zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und seufzte. "Ich bin aber nicht so erpicht darauf ihn kennenzulernen..."  
"Wir aber!", schmollte der Junge. "Ich meine, wenn mir mit Castor befreundet wären... DAS wär Einfluss..."  
"Ach, bitte komm mit uns mit! BITTEBITTEBITTEBITTE!", flehte das quirlige Mädchen.  
Susan seufzte. Sie wollte wirklich nicht dort hin. Aber was soll's. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren und wenn sie schonmal dort ist, könnte sie diesen Castor auch mal die Meinung sagen über seinen Club-Abklatsch.  
"Also gut... Gehen wir dorthin. Wo ist er denn?"  
"Auf dem Tower."  
"Welchen Tower? Es gibt verdammt viele in Downtown."  
Nun wurde sie stirnrunzelnd angekuckt. "Na auf DEM Tower." Der Blonde zeigte nach oben und Susan schaute hoch. Da sah sie wieder diesen unglaublich hohen Turm mit dem Licht an der Spitze. Dieses Licht... nein. Konnte das möglich sein?  
"Moment..." Susan schaute die drei ungläubig an. "Das da ganz oben... DAS ist der EOLC?!"


	3. The Program named Castor

_**Author's Note: Uuund hier kommt schon das nächste Kappi :D Es ist diesmal ziemlich kurz, aber... MMMMMMNNNNNEEEAAAA Ja ich bin mit zu 100% sicher, dass es euch gefällt hehe. Liegt wsl dann auch daran, dass diesmal viel... Grrr-Zeug dabei is ;) Wisst ihr was ich meine? NA WISST IHR'S? Ja, ihr wisst es ;) **_

_**Meine lieben Programme: ENJOY THE SEXY AWESOMENESS AND PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW (ich brauch die Motivation dringend :O auch nur ein kleiner Comment? Ja? Brav ^_^)**_

* * *

**/The Program named Castor/**

Als sich die Aufzugstüren öffneten, weiteten sich Susan's Augen.  
Die Musik war perfekt, der Beat trieb ihr Herz an und erfüllte es mit neuem Leben. Der Teil in ihr, von dem sie lange gedacht hatte, dass er tot wäre, erwachte. Nach 144 Zyklen fühlte Susan wieder wirklich ihre Seele. Sie war elektrifiziert.  
Langsam gingen sie und die drei anderen weiter vor, mit Susan an der Spitze. Fasziniert sah sie sich um.  
In der Nähe des Eingangs ging es leicht nach unten zu ein paar weich aussehenden Bänken, auf denen ein paar Programme saßen und manche sogar ein wenig rummachten. Es war vorwiegend dunkel hier, aber der Boden leuchtete weiß und ganz vorne strahlte die große Bar. Sie schaute nach oben und entdeckte hinter einer Glaswand zwei Programme mit einer Art Helm auf, die die Musik mixten. So etwas hatte es im alten End Of Line Club nicht gegeben. Und auch nicht so einen Ausblick. Mit offenen Mund sah Susan an der Bar vorbei, durch die große Fensternische ganz hinten im Club und konnte so nahezu über den ganzen Raster schauen. So ein Ambiente... Einfach unglaublich!  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser Club war anders, ruhiger, aber trotzdem heiß, charmant, niveauvoll, elegant, interessant... umwerfend. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig dem alten Club gegenüber, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie hatte damals geglaubt, dass man es nicht besser machen konnte, doch diese Auffassung wurde nun total zerschmettert. Der neue End Of Line Club hatte einfach alles! Mit einem Mal war sie wieder in einen Ort verliebt.  
Sie drehte sich um, um ihre Freude mit ihren drei Verehrern zu teilen, doch sie sah nur mehr wie diese protestierend von einem weiß gekleideten Programm mit silberner Brille in den Aufzug geführt wurden und sich die Türen schlossen. Wie sie es schon auf den Straßen gehört hatte: nicht jeder wurde hier einfach hineingelassen. Auch neu, aber irgendwie hatte das was.  
Susan taten die anderen zwar Leid, aber sie hatte es satt sich ständig nur um andere zu sorgen. Jetzt war sie endlich dran. Sie würde ihre Zeit hier verdammt nochmal genießen.  
Langsam schlenderte sie um die Bänke herum und setzte sich gleich auf einen Hocker an der Bar. Sie hatte Lust endlich mal wieder was richtig Gutes zu trinken und es war ihr im Moment egal, dass sie nichts zu bezahlen hatte. Sie würde im Laufe des Abends bestimmt jemanden finden, der das übernehmen würde.  
"Was darf's denn sein?", fragte der bärtige Barmann. Er sah dem aus dem alten End Of Line Club sehr ähnlich, aber Susan erkannte ein paar winzige Unterschiede.  
"Was starkes, bitte."  
Er zwinkerte vergnügt. "Kommt sofort."  
Susan schaute ihm zu wie er einen neongrünen Drink mixte, ein kleines Schirmchen reinplumsen ließ und ihn ihr dann mit einem fröhlichen "Hier, bitte." hinstellte.  
"Dankeschön."  
Sie nippte daran und schmolz innerlich dahin. Das war das Beste, was sie seit eineinhalb Jahrhunderten getrunken hatte.  
Susan atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen, ließ sich von der lauten Musik durchströmen. Es konnte gar nicht mehr besser werden...  
"Jetzt sieh sich einer an, wen wir da haben."  
Susan erstarrte. Diese Stimme... Ruckartig drehte sie sich um.  
Ein Programm mit weißem Anzug und ebenso weißem Haar stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und hob triumphierend seinen Glasstock hoch.  
"Schaut nur! Auch unser neuer, aufregender Champion der Spiele, Arris, ist hier!"  
Die Programme jubelten. Susan konnte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das sprechende Programm starren.  
"Nun, die besten Programme kommen auch in den besten Club. Und es gibt doch nichts besseres als den End Of Line Club!"  
Wieder Jubelrufe. Diese Stimme...  
Mit einer eleganten Drehung wandte er sich Susan zu. Er war es wirklich...  
"Diese Runde geht auf mich!", rief er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
Alle klatschten und holten sich einen Drink an der Bar.  
Während die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen nun auf den Barmann gerichtet war, schritt das weißhaarige Programm langsam auf Susan zu.  
Sie konnte kaum atmen, nur starren.  
"Ich bin Castor,", sagte er mit seiner samtweichen Stimme. "dein Gastgeber."  
Er nahm ihre rechte Hand und küsste diese ohne seinen wachen Blick von ihren Augen zu wenden. Susan konnte sich gar nicht von selbst bewegen, konnte nicht denken.  
Castor musterte sie und legte dann behutsam seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. "Komm. So jemanden wie dich würde ich gerne selbst bedienen, am besten in meiner privaten Lounge..."  
Er führte sie ein wenig zurück zum Eingang. Träumte sie?  
Castor blieb stehen und klopfte zweimal mit seinem Glasstock, woraufhin plötzlich Stufen hinuntergeschwebt kamen und so Zugang zu dem hellen Raum dort oben ermöglichten, der Susan bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Er schaute triumphierend drein und ging voraus, während Susan immer noch unten stand und ihm nur nachsehen konnte. Oben angekommen drehte er sich um, grinste sie an und deutete mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung in den Raum, bevor er darin verschwand.  
Mit offenem Mund stand sie noch kurz da, wagte dann aber den ersten Schritt auf die Stufen nach oben.  
Sie betrat den Raum. Er war hell und groß, links und rechts standen bequem aussehende Bänke und ganz hinten war eine leuchtende kleine Bar.  
Castor. Das war Castor. Aber war er auch Zuse? Oder wurde er umprogrammiert, sodass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte? Oder hat er es selbst getan? Wusste er wer sie war? Hatte Zuse nicht einmal erwähnt, dass es Programme gab die aussahen wie er? War das womöglich, dass das nur jemand war, der seine Gestalt angenommen hat?  
Fragen über Fragen schwirrten durch Susan's Verstand und ihr Kopf brummte nun nicht nur vom harten Beat.  
Sie stand in der Mitte des Raumes und konnte sich nicht rühren, starrte einfach weiterhin auf das Programm vor ihr.  
Während dieser neben der Bar in einem Regal nach der richtigen Flasche suchte, redete er grinsend: "Arris, Arris, Arris, der Champion der Spiele. Ich habe es gesehen übrigens, ich war in der Arena. Es war unglaublich wie du das gemacht hast. So schnell und wendig! Man sieht selten einen so guten Kämpfer..." Er schüttete Flüssigkeit in die zwei Gläser, die er inzwischen auf die Theke gestellt hatte, nahm sie in die Hand und schlenderte zu ihr herüber. Susan schaute zu Boden und versuchte sich zu sammeln. "Das viele Training hat sich wohl bezahlt gemacht, nicht wahr..." Er hielt ihr ein Glas hin und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick. "...Susan?"  
Sie schaute abrupt hoch.  
Ihren wahren Namen zu hören traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gehört. Und nun wurde er mit einer so sanften Stimme ausgesprochen.  
Zuse lachte. "Ah, du hast geglaubt, ich hätte alles vergessen, nicht wahr? Aber weißt du, meine Liebe..." Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, aber auch schmeichelhafter. "...wie könnte ich denn dich vergessen?"  
Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf den Drink, den er ihr noch immer hinhielt. Verwirrt nahm sie ihn. Sie atmete nur ganz flach.  
"Nachdem ich meinen eigenen Weg gegangen war, brauchte ich ein neues Ich, eine Verkleidung, zum Selbstschutz. Da man mich vom Aussehen jedoch sowieso nicht mehr kannte, behielt ich dieses bei, und seien wir mal ehrlich, so sehe ich doch fabelhaft aus." Er lachte und nippte an seinem Drink. Währenddessen beäugte er sie. Es irritierte ihn, dass sie keinen Ton rausbrachte. "Der Drink schmeckt wirklich gut, glaube mir, Schätzchen..."  
Sie blinzelte und schaute verwirrt auf das Glas in ihrer Hand.  
Er war es...  
Plötzlich überkam sie ein tiefes Verlangen. All die Gefühle, die sich in den letzten 144 Zyklen aufgestaut haben, konnte sie nun nicht mehr halten.  
Sie sah mit feuchten Augen hoch und hauchte: "Zuse..."  
Susan ließ das Glas fallen, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, riss ihn zu sich und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.  
Zuse schien zuerst völlig überrumpelt. Dann zerbrach aber auch sein Glas auf dem Boden und er drückte Susan fest an sich. Es fühlte sich so befreiend an, für beide. Susan überkam ein Schauer, als Wellen von Elektrizität durch ihren Körper flossen. Herrlich ...  
Der Kuss wurde intensiver, wilder. Zuse ließ seine Zunge langsam in ihren wartenden Mund gleiten und Susan stöhnte leise. Sehnsüchtig krallte sie sich in seinen Haaren fest und presste ihn so fest an sich, dass es wehtat, was aber keinen von ihnen störte. Im Gegenteil, der Schmerz fachte ihr inneres Feuer nur noch mehr an. Zuse's linke Hand wanderte langsam von ihrem Rücken tiefer nach unten, die Rechte hielt ihr Hüfte fest. Er streichelte sanft über ihre Kurven, während Susan von seinen Haaren abließ und ihre Hände an seiner Brust platzierte. Sie drückte fest und Zuse schritt während des Kusses nach hinten.  
Als er mit dem Rücken an der kleinen Bar ankam, packte er Susan fest an den Seiten, wirbelte sie herum und presste sie nun gegen die Bar. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss und sahen sich in die Augen. Keiner von ihnen brauchte etwas zu sagen, das Verlangen war ihnen schon wie ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie atmeten sehr schwer.  
Da hob Zuse seine rechte Hand, vergrub sie in Susan's Haaren und küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und fühlte seine Linke wieder nach unten wandern, doch dieses Mal hielt er nicht bei ihren zarten Rundungen. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Oberschenkel und hob den Rechten hoch. Susan hielt ihn an seiner Seite und fühlte wie ihre Erregung immer größer wurde, als sich ihre zitternden Körper aneinander rieben. Innerlich explodierte sie fast.  
War sie verrückt? War DAS verrückt? War es möglicherweise falsch? Alles egal. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, sie konnte nichts mehr tun. Ihre Sinne waren geschärft und nur auf ihn gerichtet. Die Umgebung war vergessen. Ihr extrem starker Herzschlag übertönte den harten Beat von draußen.  
Zuse schritt nach hinten und Susan folgte ihm. Sie waren so eng aneinander, dass er keine Probleme hatte sie beide schnell zu drehen und Susan sanft auf eine der Bänke fallen zu lassen. Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und zog ihn mit sich, sodass er auf ihr lag. Er drückte sich leicht von ihr weg und sah sie schwer atmend an.  
"Ich habe dich vermisst...", hauchte er grinsend. "Du mich auch?"  
Zuse's behandschuhten Fingerspitzen fingen auf einmal an grell zu leuchten und, während er damit leicht über ihren Körper fuhr, bildete sich Susan's Anzug in kleinen schwarzen Rechtecken zurück, bis sie vollkommen nackt war.  
"Und wie...", keuchte sie und zog Zuse wie wild zu sich runter.  
Als Susan Zuse's Lippen und Zunge an ihrem Dekolleté fühlte, entkam ihren Lippen ein Stöhnen. Schnell legte er seine Hand auf ihren Mund.  
"Zu neugierig sollen die da unten aber auch nicht werden, meine Schöne...", lachte er.  
Sie hingegen atmete nur schwer aus, sah ihn wollüstig an und öffnete zur Antwort ihre Beine.


	4. Entertainments and Diversions

**/Entertainments and Diversions/**

Susan hatte es sich auf der Bank bequem gemacht. Sie lag in einer Ecke, wieder angezogen, und wartete auf Zuse, der vorhin hinunter gegangen war, um den Club für diesen Tageszyklus zu schließen.  
So entspannt wie jetzt war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Der Sex mit Tron war damals zwar auch sehr gut gewesen - seine Stärke hatte ihr gefallen - aber nicht mit dem mit Zuse zu vergleichen. Es war unglaublich gewesen! Sie waren perfekt aufeinander eingespielt gewesen, hatten genau gewusst, was den anderen fast um den Verstand bringen würde, besonders Zuse, was Susan seinen zahlreichen Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit zuschrieb. Es ist zärtlich und wild zugleich gewesen. Die perfekte Mischung.  
Sie atmete tief durch, schloss lächelnd die Augen und versank richtig in der weichen Bank. Sie hörte Stimmen von unten, dann das Zischen der Aufzugstüren und Schritte auf den Stufen zur Lounge.  
Langsam hob sie ihre Lider. Zuse schlenderte elegant wie immer zu ihr rüber und überreichte Susan mit einem Lächeln einen neuen Drink.  
"Hat Shaddix noch schnell gemacht, bevor er gegangen ist, Liebes."  
Sie ergriff das Glas mit einem sanften Lächeln und bedankte sich leise. Zuse ging zu der kleinen Bar am hinteren Ende der Lounge und lehnte sich dagegen, sodass er Susan anschauen konnte.  
"Hast du Shaddix' Datei also noch retten können?"  
"Nicht ganz. Das war nicht wirklich Shaddix, das war ein anderes Programm, dass ich in einer Datenbank gefunden habe, die voll mit komplett neuen und unbenutzten Ürogrammen war. Flynn musste sie kurz vor der Säuberung erstellt und nie aktiviert haben."  
Susan sah ihm zu, wie er begann mit seinem Glasstock zu spielen, ihn auf seiner Handfläche balancierte. Sie fühlte sich innerlich so ruhig, es war fast schon beängstigend. Die ganze Zeit war sie irgendwie aufgewühlt gewesen und hat es nicht einmal gemerkt, da sie schon lange vergessen hatte, was es hieß entspannt zu sein.  
"Also...", sagte Zuse. "...wie ist es dir in der Zwischenzeit ergangen?"  
"Es war anstrengend.", seufzte sie lächelnd. "Seit du weg warst, habe ich die meiste Zeit damit verbracht zu trainieren..."  
"Worüber ich sehr froh bin. Nebenbei bemerkt, ich mag den Pseudonym. Arrissss...Aaaarris... Dein richtiger Name gefällt mir jedoch besser. Susan klingt wundervoll." Er hielt einen Moment inne, den gedankenversunkenen Blick zu Boden gesenkt. "Ich habe lange Zeit gedacht, du wärst derezzed worden...", sagte Zuse schließlich.  
"Das dachte ich anfangs auch von dir... Dann aber habe ich deinen Namen auf den Straßen gehört. Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr diese Programme zu dir aufsehen? Du bist ja wie eine Legende da draußen."  
"Tja... Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ja auch mein eigenes Idol.", lachte er. "Jedenfalls... Erfuhr ich erst vor ein paar Millizyklen, dass du überhaupt noch lebst." Zuse griff um die Theke und hob dann einen schwarzen Lightbaton mit einem kleinen leuchtenden Dreieck hoch.  
Susan setzte sich auf. "Woher hast du den?"  
"Ich habe eine meiner Bedienungshilfen damit gesehen und sofort erkannt, wessen Baton das war und habe sie darauf angesprochen. Du hättest sie sehen sollen! Sie hat sich so geschämt, nachdem sie aufgeben hat Ausreden zu erfinden. Wäre sie nicht so süß, hätte ich sie rausgeschmissen..."  
'Du hättest sie rausschmeißen sollen...', dachte Susan. Sie hasste Frauen, die sich unschuldiger stellten, als sie waren.  
"Hier." Zuse warf ihn ihr zu.  
Sie streichelte sanft darüber.  
"... Und ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich, Darling.", sagte er lächelnd und ging zur Wand links von ihm. Zuse legte seine Hand darauf und die Wand leuchtete an einer Stelle auf, die er nun berührte, wodurch sich ene Lade mit einem Zischen öffnete. Er holte etwas raus und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihr um, während die Lade hinter ihm sich wieder schloss.  
"Ich habe ihn lange aufbewahrt und gut darauf aufgepasst. Ich dachte, wenn du wirklich tot sein solltest, wäre das meine einzige Chance dich wieder zu sehen..." Er hielt es hoch. "Dein originaler Diskus."  
Susan verschlug es die Sprache.  
IHR Diskus! Den, den sie an ihrem ersten Tag auf dem Raster bekommen hatte. Den, den sie während der Säuberung durch eine Fälschung hatte ersetzen müssen.  
Sie stand auf, ging zu Zuse und nahm den Diskus in die Hand.  
"Unglaublich...", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn bewunderte.  
So viele Zyklen hatte er ihr einen guten Dienst geleistet. Darauf waren alle ihre Erinnerungen gespeichert, sowohl von drinnen, als auch von draußen. Sie hatte sich damals schon so gut gefühlt, diese Fälschung loszuwerden und noch besser als sie jetzt einen neuen Diskus in der Arena erhalten hatte, aber es war einfach nicht dasselbe. Wenn man es ihr versucht hätte zu erklären, als sie noch draußen als User gelebt hatte, hätte sie es womöglich nicht verstanden. Aber jetzt... als Programm... Dieser Diskus war ihr enorm viel wert.  
Gerade als sie den neuen von ihrem Rücken nahm,um den originalen zu synchronisieren, hielt Zuse sie am Arm fest. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so klug wäre..."  
"Was? Das ist MEIN Diskus! Es kann nichts passieren, ich muss ..."  
"Du bist jetzt offiziell Spielerin, Susan. Möglicherweise werden die dort in der Arena deinen Diskus mehrmals untersuchen und dieses Teil hier ist weit wichtiger, als dir vielleicht bewusst sein mag. In falschen Händen, könnte er zu einem riesigen Problem werden..." Er schaute ihr ernst in die Augen.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Wenn CLU den in die Finger bekommt... könnte das viel ändern. Du hast Erinnerungen an die Userwelt darauf gespeichert. Das könnte ihm durchaus nützlich werden, und das ganz bestimmt nicht im positiven Sinne..."  
Sie seufzte. Susan würde diesen Diskus so gerne wieder tragen, aber Zuse's Argument war stichfest.  
"Na gut...", murmelte sie schließlich und gab Zuse den originalen Diskus wieder zurück.  
Er streichelte ihr über die Wange. "Keine Sorge. Ich bin mir sicher, dass irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommt, wo du wieder 100% Susan sein darfst." Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Haar und er grinste. "Habe ich eigentlich erwähnt, dass dir schwarz fabelhaft steht?"  
Er ging wieder zurück, öffnete die leuchtende Lade und legte ihren Diskus behutsam wieder hinein.  
Susan runzelte die Stirn, als sie über etwas nachdachte, was er gesagt hatte. "Jetzt wo ich... offiziell Spielerin bin, können die mich zu den Spielen senden wann auch immer sie wollen, richtig?"  
"Selbstverständlich. Und ich persönlich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, wie du wieder den Schädel eines Wächters einschlägst.", sagte er mit einer amüsierter Stimme, doch als er Susan anschaute, ihren frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck erlannte, schwand sein Grinsen. "Was... ist denn?"  
Sie versuchte mit Kräften zu kontrollieren, wie sie sprach, damit sie nicht so schwach klang, wie sie sich fühlte: "Ich habe sie alle einfach umgebracht... Programme, die ich zwar nicht kannte, die aber genauso gefangen wurden wie ich, die genauso ausgerüstet wurden wie ich, genauso an die User glaubten und ich habe sie ohne zu zögern eliminiert. Auf den Straßen haben wir oft darüber geredet, was wir tun würden, wenn sie uns in die Arena bringen würden und die meisten, mich eingeschlossen, haben gesagt, sie würden sich weigern gegen ihre Brüder und Schwestern zu kämpfen. Ich habe sie und mich selbst verraten..." Schnell ging sie wieder zu der Bank rüber, ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack darauf fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich vollkommen allein mit ihren inneren Kämpfen, all ihrem Frust. Doch dann spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Zuse setzte sich neben sie.  
"Hör mal, Susan. Du wurdest dazu gezwungen so zu handeln. Wenn deine Freunde gesagt haben, sie würden nicht kämpfen, dann haben sie gelogen. Selbst das tapferste Programm kämpft im Zweifelsfall nur um sein eigenes Überleben. Ich war dort, in der Arena, und du warst da die einzige die anfangs gezögert hat. Alle anderen fingen sofort an ihre Gegner brutal anzugreifen. Und glaube mir, ich war schon auf vielen Spielen, und das läuft immer so. Da drin heißt es entweder du oder die anderen und es wäre... unnatürlich, wenn sich jemand für die anderen entscheiden würde."  
Susan flüsterte düster: "Tron hätte sich nicht für sich entschieden..."  
Zuse sprang auf und schaute sie wütend an. "Du bist aber nicht Tron! Tron ist tot, Susan!", zischte er. "Und wenn du so handeln möchtest wie er, dann bitte nur zu! Zeig' doch allen Programmen auf dem Spielraster deine Selbstlosigkeit. Aber wundere dich dann nicht, wenn du auch so endest wie Tron. Denn ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass es niemanden davon abhält dich mit seinem Diskus zu durchbohren. Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Das Publikum liebt das! Sie würden nicht um dich trauern, würden nicht sagen 'Wow, die hat sich geweigert zu kämpfen, wie tapfer...'. Nein, sie würden sich nur um so mehr über deinen Tod freuen!"  
Entsetzt starrte sie ihn an.  
Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du begreifst, wie gnadenlos jedes Programm sein kann, wenn es um sein eigenes Leben geht. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, nur weil du denkst, du müsstest dich so verhalten wie Tron.", sagte er ruhig und setzte sich wieder zu ihr. Er nahm ihre Hand. "Es ist auf keinen Fall deine Schuld. Wenn jemand zu beschuldigen ist, dann CLU. Niemand sonst. Schon gar nicht du. Du bist das selbstloseste Programm, das ich kenne und wenn dir die Chance gelassen würde, andere zu retten, dann würdest du sie ergreifen, aber, bitte, nicht so. Nicht um den Preis, dass du dabei derezzed wirst." Er seufzte und umarmte sie. "In diesen Zeiten muss man auf sich selbst aufpassen. Du hast alles richtig gemacht..."  
Susan hatte die Augen geschlossen und fühlte, wie ihr Ärger durch Zuse's Umarmung verschwand.  
Eine Weile blieben sie so, dann stand Zuse auf und lehnte sich an die Bar. Sie schmunzelte darüber. Er konnte einfach nicht lange rumsitzen. Dafür war er immer viel zu aufgedreht.  
Sie war ihm so dankbar. Er hat nicht, wie es vielleicht andere machen würden, gelogen und einfach alles ausgeschmückt, sodass sich Susan nicht mehr so blutbefleckt vorkam, sondern er hat ihr ganz genau gesagt, was er dachte, unverblümt, die Wahrheit.  
"Zuse?"  
"Ja?"  
"Hat CLU jemals andere Programme freigelassen?"  
"Nein, hat er nicht. Du warst die Erste und, ich wette, auch die einzige, die er je freilassen wird."  
"Wieso?"  
"Vielleicht hat CLU dich ja erkannt."  
Sie sah nachdenklich weg. Es könnte durchaus möglich sein. So viel anders sah sie nicht aus und CLU hatte ihr außerdem früher immer beim Training zugesehen, kannte daher ihren Kampfstil. "Das ergibt aber keinen Sinn... Er wollte mich umbringen lassen, warum sollte er das nicht auch jetzt tun?"  
"Möglicherweise will er dich hinhalten. Es tun, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest. Psychofolter, du weißt schon."  
"Und... denkst du er wird mich noch einmal kämpfen lassen und dann lässt er mich wieder frei? Klingt doch irgendwie... ich weiß nicht... unlogisch."  
"Ganz und gar nicht! Wenn er dich jetzt tötet, wäre das ein Skandal! Du bist den lieben Bürgern hier ans Herz gewachsen. Es würde seinem eigenen Ruf schaden, wenn er das täte. Er müsste erst dein Ansehen wieder senken, um dich umbringen zu können. Du bist also vorerst sicher..." Er lachte kurz auf. "Natürlich nur in der Arena. Außerhalb davon bist du Freiwild für ihn."  
"Schön, dass du mir das jetzt sagst...", sagte sie zynisch und bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick, worüber er nur lachen konnte.  
"Keine Sorge..." Er ging zu ihr rüber, nahm sie an der Hand und Susan ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Graziös drehte er sie um die eigene Achse und gleich darauf waren sie wie in einer engen Tanzhaltung "... Hier bist du vollkommen sicher, mein Schatz."  
Susan lächelte und küsste ihn.

* * *

'_Arris, die beste Kämpferin des Rasters_', nannten sie sie. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Arena betrat, jubelte das Publikum, schrieen ihren angenommenen Namen. Obwohl sie sich immer noch etwas bedrückt dabei fühlte andere Programme zu löschen, war Stolz ihre vorherrschende Emotion. Sie war der Liebling der Menge, nicht zuletzt deshalb, da sie jeden einzelnen Kampf in den 4 Spielen, an denen sie gezwungen worden war teilzunehmen bis jetzt. Die Wertschätzung des Volkes war jedoch nicht die einzige Belohnung, die sie dafür erhielt. Sie hatte Upgrades für ihr Lightcycle erhalten und ein Apartment mitten in Downtown, mit einem Balkon, von wo aus sie einen tollen Ausblick genießen konnte, und das gelegentlich gemeinsam mit Zuse.

_"Zuse?"  
"Mhm?", kam es zurück, während er sanft ihren Hals küsste.  
Susan stand am Geländer ihres Balkons, von wo aus man den Club sah, und Zuse direkt hinter ihr, seine Hände an ihren Hüften.  
"Wie hast du dir das alles wieder aufgebaut? Ich meine den Club, deinen Ruf, nachdem du deine Identität geändert hast."  
Er legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. "Nachdem ich Castor geworden war, musste ich mir als aller erstes wieder einen Namen machen. Es durfte aber nicht zu auffällig sein, versteht sich. Ich musste diskret bleiben, mir Zeit lassen. Ich schloss langsam neue Bekanntschaften, zuerst mit Leuten auf den Straßen des Zentrums, dann einflussreichere und so weiter. Letztendlich war ich dann schon ziemlich bekannt, besonders deshalb, weil ich natürlich auch verbreitete, dass man durch Castor mit Zuse sprechen kann, da ich bemerkt hatte, dass es viele Programme gab, die sich wünschten eben das tun zu können. Jedenfalls habe ich hart für meinen Ruf gearbeitet und das war dann auch schon alles, was ich machen musste. Ich bekam Angebote von mächtigen Programmen, die mir erzählten, dass Tron City seit der Zerstörung des EOLC ein guter Club fehlte und sie waren der Meinung, dass ich das Zeug für die Leitung eines solchen Unterfangens hätte. Ich musste nur noch einen Ort aussuchen, ein Design anfertigen und meine Finanziers realisierten das Projekt. Das war's."  
"Wow...", staunte Susan. "Ich glaube ich hätte schon bei dem Bekanntschaften machen Probleme gehabt."  
Zuse lachte. "Das liegt daran, dass du manchmal etwas zu ehrlich sein kannst bei frischen Kontakten. Ich, für meinen Teil, binde Programmen nicht gleich auf die Nase, was für dumme Schaltfehler sie eigentlich sind..."  
Sie kicherte. "Tja, irgendjemand muss es ja tun." Sie schaute bewundern nach oben zum Club. "Und du hast auch richtig gute Arbeit geleistet, Zuse. Der Platz ist perfekt für einen Club, auffälliger geht's gar nicht. Wie ein Stern am Himmel... Und das Design ist auch unglaublich! Elegant und gleichzeitig exklusiv und heiß... Passend zu dir."  
Sie grinsten beide und er legte wieder seine Lippen an ihren Hals.  
"Sag mal, Zuse...", begann sie wieder zu sprechen nach einer kurzen Pause. "Was genau... läuft hier eigentlich? Ich meine... naja, so zwischen... uns."  
"Hm..." Er drehte sie geschickt um, sodass sie mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer lehnte und sie beide sich anschauen konnten. "Nun... ICH sehe das als eine gute Freundschaft mit Vorzügen."  
Sie seufzte vor Erleichterung. "Ich auch! Was Bindendes wäre mir zu anstrengend. Außerdem weiß ich ja, dass du viel zu neugierig bist, um auf ... tja... Spaß mit anderen Programmen zu verzichten. Und das ist auch gut so. Ich mag das. Es ist vorteilhaft, dass du so viel Erfahrung hast. Wenn man auf Spaß aus ist, wärst du immer die beste Wahl. Und das is es, was ich will. Spaaaaß. Ich finde, den habe ich mir nach all dem Scheiß, den ich durchmachen musste, auch einmal verdient..."  
"Ich vollkommen dir absolut zu..."  
Er küsste sie kurz, bevor sich Susan wieder der wunderschönen Aussicht widmete und Zuse seine Arme von hinten um sie herum schlang.  
Susan schwirrte ein Gedanke durch den Kopf und bevor sie sich selbst davon abhalten konnte, sprach sie in auch schon aus: "Und was war das mit Quorra?" Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und fügte schnell hinzu: "Tut mir schrecklich Leid, ich wollte nicht die Stimmung verderben!"  
"Ist schon gut.", sagte er, doch sie hatte sofort gespürt, wie er erstarrt war, nach ihrer Frage. Zuse seufzte. "Naja weißt du, das war... kompliziert."  
Er ließ sie los und schlenderte in das Schlafzimmer hinein.  
'Du hast ihn verärgert, du blöde Kuh! Was ist los mit dir!?', dachte Susan zu sich selbst, während sie ihm folgte. "Entschuldige bitte! Ich wollte wirklich keine alten Wunden..."  
"Nein, schon gut!", sagte er und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um. "Das mit Quorra war... Ich war fasziniert von ihr, wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil sie ein ISO war und ein total verrückter noch dazu. Ich mochte sie und ich denke ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass sie mich auch gemocht hat. Aber es ist nichts ernstes gewesen, wirklich nicht."  
Niemand, der Zuse nicht so gut kannte wie Susan, hätte wohl nur das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht gesehen und den fast unmerklichen traurigen Ton in Zuse's Stimme gar nicht bemerkt. Hatte er von Quorra vielleicht mehr gewollt als nur Spaß?  
Zuse nahm seinen Gehstock von der einen Ecke des Raumes, den er dort hingeworfen hatte, als die beiden knutschend hier hereingestürmt waren.  
"Gehst... du schon?"  
Zuse hielt in der Bewegung inne, drehte sich dann mit dem Stock in der Hand wieder ihr zu und schlenderte charmant grinsend zu ihr. "Pardon, diesen Eindruck wollte ich nicht erwecken. Ohne mich passend zu verabschieden, würde ich nicht gehen, keine Angst." Er griff um sie herum, sodass sie nun den Stock waagrecht an ihrem Rücken spürte. Zuse zog sie damit ganz nah zu sich. "Ich dachte, du zeigst mir vielleicht einmal ein anderes Zimmer..."_

Susan trank das Glas leer und deutete Shaddix, dass er ihr noch einen mixen sollte. Sie seufzte, lehnte sich seitlich an die Bar und beobachtete die Leute im Club. Es war immer noch komisch Wächter, die sich amüsierten, zu sehen. Sie waren eben doch nur Programme wie sie alle, wie sie selbst.  
Sie entdeckte Zuse, der gerade ein Gespräch mit einem muskulösen Mann führte und erkannte an seinem intensiven Blick, dass er ihn am Haken hatte. Susan schmunzelte. Draußen wäre so ein neugieriger Mensch wie Zuse, der mit seiner Bisexualität sehr offenherzig umging, den meisten Leuten ein Dorn im Auge, wäre vielleicht sogar ein Opfer von rassistischen Gewaltakten geworden. Susan hatte so etwas selbst miterlebt. Jedes Mal wenn sie in ihrer Heimatstadt San Francisco als Teenager an Demonstrationen für Menschenrechte mit ihren homosexuellen Freunden teilgenommen hatte, da sie selbst damals nicht verstehen hatte können, warum jemand wegen seiner Sexualität andere Rechte haben sollte, hatte es Leute gegeben, die missbilligten, was sie taten. Hier auf dem Raster gab es keinen Rassismus. Zumindest wenn man nicht User-gläubig war.  
Zuse grinste den Mann verführerisch an und zeigte nach oben zu seiner privaten Lounge. Susan lächelte und schaute sich weiter um. Es war ihr egal, dass Zuse auch anderweitig Spaß hatte, solange er sie nicht vergaß. Sie fand es sogar irgendwie anturnend an ihn mit anderen Männern zu denken, doch komischerweise wurde ihr jedes Mal ein wenig schlecht, wenn er mit einer Frau in seiner Lounge verschwand. Sie waren immer extrem attraktiv, meistens Sirenen. Ein bisschen Eifersucht war da nur natürlich.  
Während ihr Blick über die sich leicht bewegende Masse schweifte, fühlte sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und sagte überrascht: "Castor! Solltest du dich nicht um deinen Gast in der Lounge kümmern?"  
"Der kann warten, meine Liebe. Außerdem will ich von dem sowieso nur ein paar Informationen."  
"Informationen?", fragte sie neugierig.  
"Über die verschwundenen Programme. Jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen, ob du..."  
"Verschwundene Programme?"  
Sie stellte ihr Glas auf die Theke und schaute Zuse mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
"Ja. Ein paar sind auf einmal weg. Nicht viele, aber dennoch interessant. Wusstest du wirklich nichts davon?"  
"Nein..."  
"Oh... Naja, ich erklär dir später alles. Ich wollte jetzt nur wissen, ob du nach der Schließung des Clubs noch ein wenig hier bleibst."  
"Eigentlich wollte ich bald wieder gehen... Aber das mit diesen Programmen muss ich jetzt wissen, also ja, ich bleibe."  
"Braves Mädchen!", sagte er grinsend, küsste ihre Wange und ging.  
Verschwundene Programme... We konnten Programme einfach so verwchwinden? und wohin? Der gesamte Raster wurde überwacht von CLU's Truppen, gerade mal die Outlands waren eher unbeobachtet, jedoch würde kein Programm freiwillig dorthin gehen.  
Verschwunden...  
Susan nahm wieder ihren Drink und wartete.


	5. Resistance

**_Author's Note: Jaaa das ging diesmal schnell mit dem Update, auch wenn's ein recht langes Chap is :D Jetzt kommt endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Action ins Spiel ;)_**

**_Enjoy, programs, and don't forget to REVIEW :)_**

* * *

**/Resistance/**

"Er wusste nichts, habe ich recht?"  
Zuse verzog das Gesicht, als er durch den leeren Club zu ihr kam. Während er an seinem Gewand herumzupfte und es zurecht richtete, sagte er genervt: "Nein, gar nichts."  
"Tut mir Leid..."  
"Ach, schon gut, Liebes." Er machte es sich bequem auf der Bank, auf die sich Susan in der Zwischenzeit gesetzt hatte, und lächelte. "Man kann nicht immer gleich haben, was man will. Der Vorfall ist wohl noch zu frisch, als dass so ein normales Stocktaker Programm davon Bescheid wüsste."  
Susan wartete und schaute Zuse eindringlich an, was ihn noch mehr grinsen ließ.  
"Du wirst schon ungeduldig, was?"  
"Was ist mit den verschwundenen Programmen?"  
Zuse seufzte. "Ich habe dir eigentlich schon so ziemlich alles gesagt, was ich weiß. Eine Handvoll Programme wurden schon länger nicht mehr gesehen. Se waren nicht bei den Spielen, nicht auf den Straßen , niegendwo. Ich weiß das alles deshalb, weil Freunde dieser Programme zu mir gekommen sind und um eine Audienz bei Zuse baten. Sie dachten wohl, er hätte etwas damit zu tun."  
"Naja, immerhin kannst du ja Programme verschwinden lassen..."  
"Aber nicht so. Ich habe die meisten damals nach Argon geschickt, ihnen eine neue Identität verschafft, aber sie waren immer noch auf CLU's Fahndungsliste. Diese Programme jetzt... sind es nicht. Wenn ihre Freunde nicht nach ihnen suchen würden, wäre es so, als hätten sie nie existiert. Aber mehr als ihnen Auskunft über Gerüchte und dergleichen zu geben stand nicht in meiner Macht. Deshalb wollte ich nun mehr herauskriegen."  
"Und wieso dachtest du, ein Stocktaker könnte helfen?"  
"Hm... gute Frage. War so ein Gefühl. Außerdem sah er gut aus."  
Susan lachte, stand auf und schlenderte zu der Treppe zu Zuse's privater Lounge. In der Mitte wartete sie und er folgte ihr nach oben.  
Während sie sich hinsetzte und ihre Beine auf den kleinen Beistelltisch vor der Couch legte, fiel Susan etwas ein. "Sag mal, weißt du, was es bedeutet 'reguliert' zu werden?"  
Zuse schaute böse auf Susan's Füße und schob sie mit seinem Gehstock vom Tisch. Sie schmollte. Bevor er zu der kleinen Bar ging, bestrafte er sie noch mit einem eindringlichen Blick.  
"Reguliert zu werden heißt, dass man neu programmiert wird."  
"Kann das nicht nur Flynn?", fragte sie verwundert. Sie nutzte die Chance, dass Zuse unterdessen eine Flasche vom Regal hinter der Bar suchte und ihr daher den Rücken zugewandt hatte, um ihre Füße wieder auf den Tisch zu legen.  
"Naja, Flynn kann neue Programme erschaffen, aber wenn man sich gut genug  
auskennt, kann auch jemand, der kein User ist, ein Programm neu aufsetzen. Füße vom Tisch. Ihm einen neuen Zweck geben, zum Beispiel."  
Sie runzelte gespielt böse die Stirn und stellte ihre Beine wieder auf den Boden. "Kannst DU das?"  
Er wandte sich ihr zu. "Ich? Bis zu einem gewissen Grad schon."  
"Also... Könntest du mich beispielsweise neu programmieren?" Sie schmunzelte.  
Lachend ging er zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. "Du hast einen der kompliziertesten Quellcodes, den es auf dem Raster gibt! Ich meine, du bist ja quasi Halb-User. Vielleicht könnte ich dich neu programmieren, aber das würde unglaublich lang dauern und es würden bestimmt viele Daten dabei verloren gehen."  
Susan bewunderte es wie realistisch Zuse dachte. Er konnte sowohl seine, als auch die Fähigkeiten der meisten anderen perfekt einschätzen.  
"Außerdem..." Er nippte an seinem Glas und stellte es auf den Beistelltisch. "Wüsste ich nichts, was ich an dir verändern sollte, meine Liebe..."  
Susan lachte.  
"Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"  
"Worauf?"  
"Das mit dem regulieren."  
"Ach so..." Susan dachte kurz nach. "Als ich zum ersten Mal zur Arena gebracht wurde, wurden die Programme auf jeden Recognizer sortiert in Spieler und diejenigen, die reguliert werden. Und alle schienen lieber reguliert zu werden, weil... ich weiß nicht... es wohl besser ist als gegen seine Freunde zu kämpfen, oder sie konnten einfach nicht kämpfen und hatten einfach Angst desnychronisiert zu werden." Zuse schien überrascht, was sie verwirrte. "Wusstest du das etwa nicht?"  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm über etwas nicht informiert zu sein und Susan wusste nicht, was sie nun sagen sollte, deshalb hielt sie einfach mal den Mund.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause fing Zuse wieder an zu grinsen. "Ah, ich verstehe. Wenn man reguliert wird, kann man sich natürlich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Und die Spieler sind außer dir alle gelöscht worden. Daher konnte niemand davon wissen, außer die Wächter. Aber die sagen wiederum nichts, wenn sie niemand danach fragt, aber wie soll man denn, wenn man nichts darüber weiß!"  
Diese Erkenntnis machte ihn wieder glücklich. Es war also nicht seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit, die ihm dieses Detail hat entgehen lassen. Susan schmunzelte. "Stimmt. Und jetzt bist du wieder einmal einer der ganz wenigen Eingeweihten."  
Stolz sah er sie an. Plötzlich fiel Susan's Lächeln.  
"Was hast du denn?"  
"Du sagtest... Halb-User..."  
"Hat... dich das irgendwie gekränkt?", fragte Zuse vorsichtig.  
"Nein, nein..." Sie schloss die Augen. "Es ist nur so, dass... naja... Ich erinnere mich an fast gar nichts mehr... Also von draußen..." Langsam hob sie die Lider und schaute ihn bittend an. "Zuse?"  
"Ja?"  
Sie atmete tief ein. "Kann ich vielleicht... meinen Diskus haben?" Bevor er noch darauf reagieren konnte, hängte sie schnell an: "Ich möchte ihn nur ganz kurz synchronisieren! Damit ich wieder alles weiß, verstehst du? Nur ganz kurz! Dann gebe ich ihn dir wieder. Und wir können mir ja sowas wie eine Sicherung einprogrammieren, sodass die Daten vom originalen Diskus nicht an den neuen übergehen." Sie seufzte. "Ich möchte mich einfach wieder erinnern können... An die Userwelt, an meine alten Freude, an mich selbst..."  
Zuse schaute zu Boden. "Ja... Ich dachte mir, dass du es irgendwann nicht mehr aushalten könntest. Aber so eine Sicherung ist schwer zu installieren, mein Schatz..."  
Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. "Ich bin mir sicher, du kriegst das hin..."  
Er zögerte. Doch dann stand er auf und ging rüber zu der Wand, in der Susan's Diskus verborgen war. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn aus der Lade und brachte ihn zu Susan.  
"Synchronisiere ihn und ich kümmere mich derweil um den anderen Diskus."  
Sie nickte und tauschte die beiden Disken aus. Ihr Herz klopfte als sie ihren originalen Diskus in den Input an ihrem Rücken steckte. Ein kurzes aber starkes Kribbeln durchzuckte sie und raubte ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Plötzlich war ihr Kopf voller Bilder von früher. Flynn, wie er an ihrem Krankenbett weinte. Alan und Lora, mit denen sie auf einem Konzert herumtanzte. Sam, den sie das erste mal im Arm hielt. Die Erinnerungen durchströmten sie, von ihrer ersten als kleines Kind, bis zu ihrer letzten, als sie die Kopie von sich selbst auf dem Raster angefertigt hatte. Wie von einer riesigen Welle wurde sie von alten Gefühlen überflutet und unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern konnte sie spüren, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Sie lachte leise. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an!  
"Danke...", hauchte sie leise.  
Susan öffnete die Augen und schaute entspannt zu Zuse, der hinter der Bar stand und noch immer fleißig an ihrem anderen Diskus herumhantierte. Er beachtete sie auch nicht als sie aufstand, langsam mit glücklicher Miene zu ihm hinging und sich dann an die Bar lehnte.  
"Danke.", wiederholte sie an ihn gewandt.  
"Ach, Darling, die Sicherung ist doch noch gar nicht fertig und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob es damit überhaupt etwas wird. Dieser Diskus hat schon ein eingebautes Sicherheitssystem, das aber nur dazu da ist um ... naja... Hacker wie mich davon abzuhalten etwas daran zu ändern." Er grinste ohne aufzuschauen. "Tja, mit mir haben die wohl nicht gerechnet." Zuse ließ die leuchtenden Codes wieder im Diskus verschwinden, warf ihn kurz hoch, fing ihn gekonnt auf und drehte ihn elegant zu Susan. "Hier, bitteschön. Er ist jetzt resistent gegen alle alten Erinnerungen deinerseits. Außerdem habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen ihm ein Aufnahme-Limit von 20 Zyklen zu installieren. Das heißt je länger du ihn trägst und je mehr neue Erinnerungen gespeichert werden, desto mehr alte werden gelöscht. Das ist eine perfekte Absicherung falls CLU doch irgendwann Einsicht verlangen sollte."  
Susan nahm ihm den Diskus aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln. Dann hob sie den Kopf und schaute dem stolz grinsenden Zuse in die Augen.  
"Das Danke war nicht nur für die Sicherung." Er runzelte die Stirn, während sie den Diskus behutsam auf den Tresen legte. "Ich wollte dir von Herzen danken, dass du all die Zyklen meinen Original-Diskus aufbewahrt hast und ihn so gut beschützt hast. Dass ich mich jetzt wieder an alles erinnern kann, das ist..." Sie schloss die Augen und lachte glücklich auf. "Das ist unglaublich!" Sie sah Zuse wieder an. "Das bedeutet mir so viel..."  
"Das sehe ich...", antwortete er leise und musterte sie. Er konnte sie wirklich gut verstehen, immerhin musste er ja eine Zeit lang auch mit seinem gefälschten Diskus rumlaufen. Es hat sich so komisch angefühlt, wie ein bösartiger Fremdkörper auf dem Rücken. Als er seinen originalen Diskus wieder anlegen konnte waren gerademal 27 Zyklen vergangen. Susan hingegen musste fast 150 Zyklen darauf warten. Der Erinnerungsverlust muss enorm gewesen sein, besonders bei ihr, da sie ja mehr Erinnerungen gespeichert hatte als alle anderen Programme auf dem gesamten Raster. Außerdem... ohne ihre Erinnerungen an die Außenwelt wäre sie nicht mehr sie selbst und dann wäre sie ihm bestimmt nicht so wichtig.  
"Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall dafür revanchieren, das verspreche ich dir."  
Susan's Worte rissen Zuse aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah hoch und grinste leicht als er sah, wie sie sich etwas über die Bar lehnte und sich dabei so weit vorbeugte, dass man ihr fabelhaft in den Ausschnitt schauen konnte.  
Sobald sie bemerkt hatte, wo Zuse hinschaute, lachte sie und fuhr fort: "Ich werde dir natürlich auch... auf physischer Basis danken." Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen und sie wurde wieder ein bisschen ernster. "Aber ich wünschte wirklich es würde etwas geben, was meine Schuld begleicht..."  
Zuse seufzte. "Du bist mir gar nichts schuldig, Susan." Dann dachte er kurz nach. "Obwohl... Da gäbe es doch etwas..."  
"Was?"  
Er zögerte. "Naja... Es wäre äußert nett von dir, wenn du mir später einen Einblick in deine Codes überlassen würdest. Ich schaue nichts privates an, keine Erinnerungen. Ich will einfach nur deinen Quellcode sehen. Mit all dem gespeicherten Material muss der ja schon kolossale Ausmaße angenommen haben und ich möchte sehen, ob ich mich bei so etwas komplexen überhaupt noch zurecht finde..."  
"Klar, mach das ruhig, Mann!"  
"Wirklich? Hast du keine Angst, dass ich auf Geheimnisse oder sowas in der Art stoße, durch... Zufall?"  
Er fragte aus reiner Neugier, da er genau das ohne ihr Wissen schon getan hatte. Bevor er Susan wieder getroffen hatte er ihre Erinnerungen nach nützlichen Dingen durchsucht, ein Detail das vielleicht Aufschluss über das Überleben von ISOs geben konnte oder etwas, das ihm CLU vom Hals halten könnte wenn es mal brenzlig würde. Doch er hatte nichts dergleichen gefunden. Er war aber mehr oder weniger zufällig über amüsante Dinge gestoßen, zum Beispiel ihre Affaire mit Tron.  
"Ich vertraue dir Zuse."  
Doch ihr Lächeln verriet sie ohnehin.  
Bei der Synchronisation hatte Susan genau gespürt welche Erinnerungen vor nicht all zu länger Zeit geöffnet worden waren, doch sie hatte nichts gesagt, da es ihr eigentlich egal war. Es war für sie kein Vertrauensbruch, da sie ihm sowieso alles erzählt hätte. Immerhin war er ihr bester Freund.  
Susan lächelte Zuse an und bedeutete ihm mit einem leichten Klopfen auf den Platz auf der Bank neben ihr, dass er sich zu ihr setzen sollte, was er auch gleich tat.  
"Ach, Susan... Es freut mich wirklich dich so glücklich zu sehen!", seufzte er als er sich hinsetzte und sie ihre Beine auf seinen Schoß legte.  
"Naja, du trägst nicht unwesentlich dazu bei, mein Freund."  
Er legte seine Hand auf Susan's Oberschenkel und strich grinsend darüber. "Apropos ich trage nicht unwesentlich zu deinem Glück bei... Wie war das nochmal mit auf physischer Basis danken'?"  
Susan lachte. "Jetzt schon? Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gedacht, du hättest für heute genug! Oder war der Kerl etwa so schlecht?"  
Zuse verzog gespielt das Gesicht. "Er war ein Anfänger. Überhaupt keine Kreativität..." Er lehnte sich zu vor Susan. Seine Hand war auf ihrer Hüfte und sein Gesicht war nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. "Du bist da viel besser, mit deinem ... sinnlichen Einfallsreichtum. Und nur nebenbei bemerkt, meine Liebe: Ich habe nie genug... "  
Susan grinste. "Also DAS bin ich bereit zu testen..."

* * *

Es war immer spannend den Programmen beim Kämpfen im Stadion zuzusehen, aber sobald bekannt wurde, dass Arris, die kriegerische Heldin, dabei sein würde, wusste jeder auf wem er setzen sollte. Und heute hatte sie es wiedereinmal geschafft. Und sie waren nicht enttäuscht worden. So viele Programme schien sie mit ihren Siegen glücklich zu machen, so viele kamen zu ihr wegen Autogrammen oder sich für die tolle Show zu bedanken.  
Und heute hatte sie es mal wieder geschafft. Das Getöse in der Arena, als sie den letzten Gegner ausgeschaltet hatte, dröhnte immer noch in Susan's Kopf, genauso wie der Jubel, als sie den Club betreten hatte. Sie genoss den Ruhm und die Aufmerksamkeit, doch hier konnte sie sich auch entspannen.  
Susan saß mit Zuse auf einer Bank ganz hinten im Club und blickte aus der riesigen Öffnung. Man konnte die Outlands sehen, aber Wolken vernebelten den Blick auf die Stadt, was Susan nicht störte. Es war trotzdem ein herrlicher Ausblick.  
Zuse hatte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung geneigt und beobachtete mit einem leichten Lächeln die fröhlichen Leute, wie sie sich zur Musik bewegten und ihre Drinks tranken und plauderten. Es machte ihn stolz so eine Oase des Vergnügens geschaffen zu haben. Aber nicht nur seine Gäste hatten Spaß.  
Er schaute Susan an und musterte sie. Susan war wirklich schön, nicht ganz auf die Weise wie die Sirenen, mit denen er gelegentlich aktiv wurde, aber auf ihre eigene außergewöhnliche Weise. Man sah ihr an, dass sie etwas besonderes war, auch wenn sie sich seit der Säuberung die größte Mühe gegeben hatte, um so auszusehen wie alle anderen. Er wusste nicht was genau es war, doch für ihn war sie einfach unwiderstehlich.  
Plötzlich wurde Zuse's Gedankengang abrupt unterbrochen.  
"Castor.", kam eine tiefe Stimme vor ihm.  
Er und Susan sahen hoch und entdeckten eine kleine Gruppe Männer, drei an der Zahl, die vor ihnen standen. Der, der gesprochen hatte war muskulös, hatte einen leicht olivfarbenen Hautton und einen dünnen Streifen brauner Haare auf dem Kopf, die in allen Richtunegn wegstanden. Die anderen 2 waren etwas kleiner, sahen aber auch recht stark aus.  
Nachdem Zuse die drei beäugt hatte, sagte er mit einem höflichen Lächeln zu Susan: "Würdest du mich bitte einen Moment entschuldigen?"  
Sie nickte entspannt, stand auf und ging zur Bar, wo sie versuchte etwas von dem Gespräch zu verstehen.  
"Wir brauchen Zuse's Hilfe...", war das einzige was sie von dem großen Typen mitbekam, einerseits wegen der lauten Musik, andererseits, da er recht leise sprach. Also bestellte sie sich einfach einen Drink.  
"Wie geht's so, Shad?", fragte sie den Barmann, als er ihr ein Glass gefüllt mit grüner Flüssigkeit hinstellte.  
"Kann mich nicht beklagen. Ein bisschen stressig ist es heute, aber ich bin immer vorbereitet auf den Ansturm nach den Spielen. Übrigens, klasse Kampf heute, Amiga."  
"Danke, Mann. Ich versuch me-"  
"Du kannst uns nicht einfach abweisen!", unterbrach sie die laute Stimme des großen Typen.  
"Hm... Kann ich nicht? Bist du dir sicher?", antwortete Zuse breit grinsend. "Ich könnte nämlich schwören, dass das mein Club ist und ich euch einfach rausschmeißen könnte..."  
"Dieses Problem betrifft jeden von uns!"  
"Tut mir wirklich Leid, Jungs, aber Zuse hat nunmal keine Zeit für... Verschwörungstheorien. Aber lasst mich-"  
"Verschwörungstheorien?! Okay, jetzt hör mal zu: entweder du bringst uns jetzt sofort zu Zuse oder..."  
"Oder was?", sagte Zuse grinsend, während er dem Typen unbekümmert in die Augen sah.  
"Oder wir werden dich gleich hier und jetzt löschen, hast du verstanden?!"  
"Hmmm..." Er sah gespielt nachdenklich nach oben und schaute den Typ dann wieder lachend an. "Ich glaube ich nehme Option C!"  
"Es gibt keine Option C! Und jetzt sag uns verdammt nochmal wo Zuse ist, sonst...!"  
Er holte seinen Diskus vom Rücken und aktivierte ihn.  
Susan reagierte blitzartig.  
Sie ließ ihren Diskus über alle Programme vor ihr hinwegsausen und traf die Hand des Mannes. Er schrie auf und sah zu, wie vier seiner Finger sofort abfielen. Susan machte einen Vorwärtssalto und landete in Devensivstellung direkt zwischen den drei Typen und Zuse , mit dem erhobenen Diskus und einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Die Musik hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu spielen und alle Augen waren auf Susan gerichtet.  
"Und seht ihr DAS..." Zuse ging einen Schritt vor, legte seine Hände von hinten auf Susan's Schultern und grinste die Typen an, die alle drei angsterfüllt auf Susan starrten. "...ist meine Option C. Ich nehme an ihr habt schon von Arris gehört, dem Champion der Spiele. Wir haben alle gesehen wie sie 6 Programme in einer Rekordzeit von einem halben Mikrozyklus ausgeschaltet hat. Und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie mit 3 von euch keinerlei Probleme hätte..."  
Susan visierte weiterhin diese Typen an. Die wechselten ein paar Blicke und wandten sich dann zum gehen, während Zuse ihnen nachrief: "Ach, kommt! Seid nicht solche Spielverderber! Bleibt doch noch hier, ihr bekommt sogar Gratisdrinks!"  
Sie ignorierten ihn und verschwanden im Aufzug.  
Sobald die Türen davon geschlossen waren, richteten alle wieder ihre Blicke auf Zuse und Susan, die erst jetzt ihre Kampfhaltung langsam fallen ließ.  
Zuse lachte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, während er mit seinem Glasstock gestikulierte. "Na was ist denn? Wo bleibt die Musik, Jungs?"  
Ein dunkler Rhythmus erhob sich und die Atmosphäre begann sich zu lockern. Zuse winkte eine seiner Kellnerinnen zu sich, nahm mit einem leisen "Danke, Schätzchen..." einen grünen Drink von der Platte und rief: "Ein Hoch auf Arris, Wächterin des End Of Line Clubs! Die nächste Runde geht auf miiich!"  
Alle jubelten und klatschten und ließen mit ihren Blicken endlich von Susan ab.  
Triumphierend lachend trank Zuse einen Schluck und schaute Susan an. Als er bemerkte, dass Susan nicht lächelte, fragte er: "Was ist denn?"  
"Was war das hier gerade?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage mit leicht wütendem Unterton. "Was wollten die von dir?"  
Zuse seufzte und sagte: "Komm, das besprechen wir lieber oben..."

* * *

"Sie nennen sich 'Der Widerstand'.", sagte Zuse in abfälligem Ton. "Ich habe Gemunkel von ihnen gehört und mir dadurch schon vor dieser Begegnung ein Bild von ohnen machen können, das sich jetzt bestätigt hat. Diese Typen haben, wie du gesehen hast, überhaupt keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen, geschwiegen denn einen Widerstand zu organisieren."  
Susan stand an seiner Bar, Zuse dahinter, und hörte ihm gespannt zu.  
Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie dem Typen die Hand zerstört hatte, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich die Guten waren. Doch sie bereute es ncht. Niemand drohte Zuse wenn sie dabei war.  
"Sie wollten eine Audienz bei Zuse, da sie dachten er könne ihnen beim Aufbau von Truppenstärke helfen, in dem er einen Aufstand gegen CLU anzettelt oder so etwas..."  
"Das hört sich ja toll an! Wieso hast du abgelehnt?"  
"Ich habe abgelehnt, weil es noch nicht an der Zeit ist, Susan."  
"Ach, es ist also nicht an der Zeit etwas gegen CLU zu unternehmen? Hast du denn schon vergessen, was er uns allen angetan hat und was er uns jetzt noch antut? Hast du einfach nur Angst deinen Arsch in Gefahr zu bringen?!"  
Zuse lehnte sich mit düsteren Blick leicht zu ihr vor.  
"Hör zu. Ich bin der einzige auf dem Raster, der Usergläubige in seinen Club lässt, ohne sie zu schikanieren oder wie Dreck zu behandeln. Außerdem habe ich schon einigen Gesuchten von ihnen geholfen, in dem ich sie aus der Stadt gebracht habe, sie einfach hab verschwinden lassen und ja, das hat mir schon öfters Ärger eingebracht, aber das war mir egal. Ich bin hier nicht derjenige der Usergläubige in der Arena ohne Gnade mit seinem Diskus durchbohrt. Kommt dir da nicht auch ein Sprichwort in den Sinn? Du weißt schon... Glashaus... Steine...? Also rede verdammt nochmal nicht in diesem anschuldigenden Ton mit mir, verstanden?", zischte er bedrohlich.  
Susan stand einfach nur sprachlos da und starrte ihn an.  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick wütend, doch als er sah, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, ließ er seine bedrohliche Haltung sofort fallen und sagte: "Das...das tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht...!"  
"Schon gut...", wisperte Susan, atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. "Ich hätte dir keine Vorwürfe machen sollen. Außerdem hast du Recht..."  
"Nein, hab ich nicht!" Zuse ging um die Bar herum und umarmte Susan. "Ich meine, ja, dass ich kein Egoist bin, das stimmt schon, aber du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du sie bei den Spielen töten musst..."  
Sie stieß ihn leicht von sich weg und schaute ihm lächelnd in die Augen. "Schon okay. Ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. Ich hab nur gerade überreagiert, schätze ich."  
Zuse schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, aber Susan unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. Sie wollte das Thema einfach nicht nochmal ansprechen. Sie nahm ihre Lippen von Zuse's und lehnte sich wieder an die Bar.  
Zuse stellte sich neben sie und redete weiter: "Ich helfe diesen Leuten nicht, weil weder sie noch alle anderen Programme auf dem Raster dafür bereit sind. Auch wenn ich ein hohes Ansehen genieße, würde ein Versuch, eine Rebellion gegen CLU zu starten, kläglich scheitern. Es gibt einfach noch zu viele, die CLU vertrauen. Die wenigen Programme, die da verschwunden sind haben nicht wirklich Aufmerksamkeit bekommen und daher auch keine Skepsis erweckt. Wahrscheinlich auch deshalb nicht, da es noch keinerlei Beweise gibt, dass CLU etwas damit zu tun hat. Daher habe sogar ich die Suche nach ihnen so ziemlich aufgegeben. Jedenfalls wäre es nicht nur für mich sondern für alle beteiligten ein Risiko, das ich nicht eingehen möchte."  
Susan nickte. "Ich verstehe. Da hast du natürlich vollkommen Recht. Der Zeitpunkt CLU zu stürzen ist noch nicht gekommen."  
Zuse lächelte sanft. "Schön, dass du auf meiner Seite bist. Das bedeutet mir viel." Dann veränderte sich Zuse's Lächeln in ein belustigtes Grinsen. "Ach, und nochmals Danke, meine süße sexy Leibwächterin."  
Susan grinste zurück. "Die armen Typen... Die trauen sich jetzt bestimmt nie mehr hier her!", lachte sie.  
"Ja und jetzt sitzen sie sicher unten und versuchen vergeblich die Hand von dem Großen zu reparieren.", sagte Zuse vergnügt.  
"Glaubst du etwa die sind noch da?"  
"Ich denke schon. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Deshalb habe ich ihnen ja noch angeboten zu bleiben, aber wenn sie unbedingt so unvernünftig sein wollen, dann bitte."  
Susan war wieder ganz Ohr. "Von wem verfolgt?"  
"Ach, keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Handlanger von CLU. Tja, sie sollten eben viel diskreter bleiben!"  
"Ja...", antwortete Susan gedankenversunken. Dann sagte sie schließlich: "Zuse, ich bin ganz schön geschafft. Zuerst der Kampf in der Arena, dann das hier... Ich gehe nach Hause, okay?"  
"Alles klar, meine Teure. Ruh dich aus."  
Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange, küsste sie und lächelte sie nocheinmal an bevor sie ging.

* * *

Als sich die Aufzugstüren öffneten, atmete Susan vor Erleichterung aus. Wie erhofft waren die drei Typen noch da.  
"Hey!", rief sie.  
Geschockt schauten die sie an und bedeuteten einem vierten Programm mit Helm, das in einem Lightrunner saß, den Motor anzuwerfen.  
"Nein nein nein, bleibt hier! Ich tue euch nichts! Ich will euch helfen."  
Die drei tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.  
"Wie willst DU uns denn helfen?!", schnauzte sie der Große an, der noch immer keuchend seinen Armstummel hielt.  
Susan seufzte und ging schnell zu im hin. "Gib' mir das, Chewbacca.", sagte sie und nahm schnell den Diskus von seinem Rücken. Die anderen standen lieber etwas weiter weg von ihr.  
"Mal sehen...", murmelte sie und ging die Codes dieses Programmes durch. Als sie den beschädigten Teil gefunden hatte, reparierte sie ihn im Handumdrehen und gab dem Mann seinen Diskus wieder. Erstaunt synchronisierte er ihn und begutachtete seine sich neu bildende Hand.  
"Ich will bei euch mitmachen. Jedenfalls ein bisschen. Auch wenn ich in der Arena herzlos erscheine... bin ich genauso User-gläubig wie ihr."  
"Die will uns nur reinlegen!", sagte der eine.  
"Ja, Castor will seinen kleinen Spion bei uns einschleusen!", sagte der andere.  
Diesmal brachte jemand anderer sie zum schweigen.  
"Sie kommt mit uns.", befahl der Fahrer des Lightrunners, der inzwischen aus dem Fahrzeug gestiegen war, mit elektronischer Stimme. "Aber lasst uns hier endlich verschwinden!"  
Die drei tauschten nocheinmal ein paar Blicke aus und deuteten dann mit einem Kopfnicken zum Lightrunner. Susan folgte ihnen und stieg hinten ein.  
"Danke, dass du mich mitnimmst."  
"Kein Problem, Arris." Er wandte sich ihr zu. "Ich hab' sowieso nur darauf gewartet, dass du mich endlich findest."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
Der Helm des Fahrers bildete sich zurück und das schwarzhaarige Programm lächelte sie an.  
"Hast länger gebraucht, als ich dachte.", sagte Kyto.


	6. Reflection

**_Author's Note: Heyaa :D Neues Kapiteeel *träller* hier möchte ich mal wieder kurz was anmerken: auch hier hab ich wieder Musik gehört zum unterstützen der Atmosphäre :) beim 3. Absatz (ca. ab 'Da stand nun eine Liste...' Bis zum Schluss) 'Nocturne' von Daft Punk's _****TRON: Legacy****_ Soundtrack_**

**_Eins möcht ich noch kurz sagen: Iiiiirgendwie ... hab ich immer total drauf vergessen mein Profil zu gestalten XD Daaas hat sich jz geändert! :D Also schaut doch mal rein, wenwir mehr über mich wissen wollt bzw wsl schreib ich noch ein paar Infos über meine Stories hinein... wenn ihr es euch nicht anseht... tja dann lässt ihr auch AWESOME SAUCE entgehen. Just sayin..._**

**_XD_**

**_Okay und jetzt VIEL SPAß, meine Lieben (und Vlt Taschentücher daneben legen... Man weiß ja nie ;) )_**

* * *

**/Reflection/**

Susan saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und lauschte Kyto's Geschichte.  
Er hatte die anderen vorgeschickt, damit er mal für einen Moment ungestört mit Susan reden konnte.  
Er erzählte ihr, dass er, nachdem der Recognizer ihn zur Arena gebracht hat, zu den Spielen geschickt worden ist. Er hatte furchtbare Angst gehabt, sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen, und gedacht, dass das seine letzten Microzyklen auf dem Raster wären. Doch dann die erlösende Nachricht: Er hatte nicht spielen müssen, da sie für den Moment zu viele Spieler gehabt hatten. Sie hatten ihn in eine Art Gefängnis gebracht, wo auch ein paar andere Programme drin saßen, die sogar schon einen Fluchtplan entwickelt hatten. Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten auszubrechen, hatte Kyto erfahren, dass eines dieser Programme einer Gruppe namens 'Der Widerstand' angehörte und er war ihnen beigetretetn. Seitdem war er der Mechaniker und Fahrer der Mitglieder vom Widerstand und war sogar schon in ein paar Kämpfe verwickelt gewesen.  
Susan war richtig beeindruckt. "Wow... Kyto, ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nie von dir erwartet, dass du..."  
"... kämpfen würdest?"  
Sofort ließ sie ihren Kopf sinken. Sie hatte immer gedacht er wäre zu schwach für so etwas, doch nun stellte er sich als ein richtiger Überlebenskünstler heraus.  
"Es tut mir..."  
"Nein, schon gut!", lachte er. "Ich gebe zu ich hatte richtig Schiss vor der ganzen Sache, aber ich hatte ja einen gewissen Ansporn für das alles."  
"Und der wäre?"  
Er grinste. "Du."  
Verwirrt schaute Susan ihn an. "Huh?"  
"Als ich in diesem Gefängnis gesessen bin, hörte ich ein paar Wächter sprechen über den Kampf, der gerade gelaufen war. Sie sind richtig aufgeregt gewesen, sagten ein Programm namens Arris hätte alle fertig gemacht und von CLU überraschenderweise freigelassen worden. Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Meine Freundin Arris, der Star der Spiele! I hab' mir später auch einen Kampf von dir angeschaut und ich muss sagen ich war... überrascht."  
Geschmeichelt drehte sich Susan weg.  
Er sah sie noch einen Moment von oben bis unten an und sprach dann: "So, wir sollten jetzt mal mit den anderen besprechen, was wir mit dir anfangen."

* * *

"Ich halte das immer noch für eine schlechte Idee."  
Susan war mit den drei Typen, Kyto und noch zwei anderen Programmen, ein männliches und ein weibliches, in einem Raum. Wie sie mitbekommen hatte, war das der Großteil des Widerstandes. 6 Köpfe. Zuse hatte Recht gehabt. Sie waren schlecht organisiert und einfach nicht reif dafür.  
Der Typ sprach weiter: "Sie hat Kurtz die Hand abgehackt!"  
"Und sie wieder repariert.", wandte Kyto ein.  
Susan war dankbar für seine Unterstützung, doch sie spürte auch, dass da irgendetwas zwischen ihnen stand, dass er selbst auch an ihr zweifelte. Sie nahm sich vor, später mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Jetzt müsste sie sich mal um sich selbst kümmern.  
"Ich habe nur einen Freund beschützt. Hätte er Castor nicht bedroht, hätte ich ihm auch nicht wehgetan."  
"Moment mal.", sagte das weibliche Programm. "Ich dachte, du wärst nur seine Leibwächterin."  
Susan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin nicht seine Leibwächterin. Castor kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen. Nur geht er eben nicht gleich so aggressiv vor wie ich, jedenfalls nicht so bald wie ich..."  
Die anderen tauschten Blicke aus.  
"Das heißt also... er ist wirklich ein Freund von dir?", fragte Kyto aufgeregt.  
"Klar."  
Wieder schauten sie sich an.  
"Und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit? Also... du bist auch eine Freundin von ihm?"  
Susan lachte. "Ähm... Jaaa... Wieso ist das so wichtig?"  
Einer der, die sie noch nicht kannte, meldete sich zu Wort: "Das heißt er vertraut dir. Also würde er dich vielleicht... unter Umständen... wenn du ihn nett darum bittest... zu Zuse führen?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann zu Zuse gehen wann immer ich will. Wir sind Kumpel."  
Den Männern fiel die Kinnlade runter und Susan bereute sofort, was sie gesagt hat.  
"DU kennst ZUSE?!"  
"Naja..." Sie seufzte. Sie hätte es ihnen niemals verraten sollen. "Ja, schon..."  
Die Frau lachte: "Das ist ja super! Dann kannst DU ja gleich mit Zuse sprechen und ihn dazu bringen, dass er uns hilft!"  
Sofort hob Susan die Hände abwehrend hoch. "Nein."  
"Komm schon! Das ist unsere Chance! Sagtest du nicht, du wolltest uns helfen?"  
"Ja schon, aber..." Sie zögerte. Sie wollte diesen Programmen die Hoffnung nicht zerstören. Andererseits müssten sie der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen und endlich realistisch werden, damit sie begreifen konnten, dass die Zeit noch nicht reif für einen Widerstand war. "Ich habe schon mit Zuse über euch gesprochen..."  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen fragten mehrere gleichzeitig: "Und was sagt er?!"  
Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird euch nicht helfen."  
"WAS?! WIESO?!"  
Susan hatte zwar Mitleid mit ihnen, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden, dass Wut in ihr aufbrodelte.  
Waren diese Programme wirklich so blind? Dachten sie, sie hätten gute Karten gegen CLU, der seit eineinhalb Jahrhunderten den Raster kontrollierte und beherrschte? Zu... zehnt oder so?  
Einen gereizten Ton in der Stimme konnte sie also nicht unterdrücken. "Weil ihr alle noch nicht bereit dafür seid, daher." Verständnislos und zornig starrten sie sie sie an, doch das war ihr egal. "Ihr seid eine winzige Gruppe von 'Revoluzzern', die meisten Programme glauben an CLU und an das, was er tut! Ihr hättet keine Chance!"  
Kurtz warf ein: "Und ich dachte, du wolltest uns helfen...!"  
"Möchte ich auch!", antwortete Susan und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Aber ihr Typen müsst aufwachen und verstehen, dass ihr noch nicht bereit seid. Ihr müsst eure Organisation festigen und CLU langsam von seinem Thron holen, nicht gleich durch einen Gewaltakt. Ihr müsst den Programmen zeigen, was für ein hinterhältiger Mistkerl er wirklich ist. Nur dann... haben WIR eine Chance."  
Susan machte eine Pause und wartete auf die Gegenreaktion. Die Programme schauten auf den Boden und schienen nachzudenken.  
"Du solltest gehen.", sagte der eine mit düsterer und gleichzeitig auch betrübter Stimme. "Kyto, bring sie dorthin, wo sie hinwill." Bevor Susan protestieren konnte, zischte er noch: "Und du vergisst am besten, dass es du uns je getroffen hast."  
Sie hielt seinen funkelnden Blick. Glaubte er etwa sie fürchte sich vor ihm?  
Erst als Kyto sie leicht wegzog, hörte sie auf darüber nachzudenken, dem Typen eine zu knallen.

* * *

"Was ist nur falsch mit denen?!"  
Susan saß neben Kyto in seinem Lightrunner. Sie war immer noch sehr aufgebracht. Sie hatte Kyto gesagt, dass er sie bitte zu ihrer Wohnung bringen solle und ihm den Weg erklärt. Danach war es ziemlich still gewesen. Bis sie angefangen hat, sich über diese Programme aufzuregen.  
"Ich meine, ich habe doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt! Und die schmeißen mich gleich raus. Nichts für ungut, Kyto, aber diese Schaltfehler sind mir einfach zu dämlich..."  
Er seufzte. "Arris, versuche doch bitte zu verstehen. Sie... können dir nicht trauen..."  
"Wieso nicht?! Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt für das, was mit diesem Kurtz war! Hast du ihnen denn nicht gesagt, dass ich genauso User-gläubig bin wie ihr?"  
"Doch schon..."  
"Wieso, verdammt nochmal, können sie mir dann nicht trauen?!"  
"Weil du CLU's Spielzeug bist!"  
Kyto's plötzlicher Ausbruch erschreckte Susan und sie zuckte zusammen. Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an, er blickte nur stur geradeaus. Dann seufzte er, schloss kurz die Augen, und vollführte eine scharfe Linkskurve.  
"Was... Meine Wohnung ist auf der anderen Seite, Kyto...", sagte Susan eingeschüchtert.  
"Ich weiß, ich muss dir nur unbedingt etwas zeigen."  
Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und erkannte, dass sie bald außerhalb des Zentrums waren.  
Die Fahrt dauerte nicht so lange. Kyto bremste den Lightrunner ein und stieg aus. Susan tat es ihm gleich.  
Sie waren am Ende einer dunklen Gasse, wo ein hüfthoher schwarzer Block stand, auf den Kyto nun zuging.  
"Komm." Er winkte sie zu sich und sie folgte ihm langsamen Schrittes.  
Kyto legte seine Hand auf den Block und schon öffnete sich eine virtuelle Datenbank darüber. Er tippte auf eine bestimmte Datei und sie wurde an der Wand dahinter projiziert. Da stand nun eine Liste mit Namen, die Susan noch nie gehört hatte.  
"Das..." Kyto drückte auf einen der Namen und über dem Block bildete sich ein kleines Modell eines Programmes aus Lochtstrahlen. "Das ist Aho. Er war ein toller Mechaniker und liebte es Geschichten über Tron zu lauschen. Und sehr nett war er auch, höflich. Hab' ihn sehr gemocht..."  
Susan erblickte das Wort 'DEREZZED' neben dem Modell aufblinken.  
"Er starb in der Arena vor nicht all zu langer Zeit."  
Er wartete kurz und tippte dann auf den nächsten Namen.  
"Das ist Grayer. Mann, der Typ war verrückt! Immer zu scherzen aufgelegt. Er war schon ein etwas älteres Programm und er rühmte sich immer damit, dass er Flynn einmal die Hand geschüttelt hat! Aber es bekam ihm nicht sehr gut, dass er diese Geschichte jedem erzählte. Die Wächter bekamen Wind davon und... naja... Er hat bei den Spielen verloren. Ist auch nicht so lange her."  
Susan schaute sich das Modell an und versuchte den Klos in ihrem Hals durch schlucken wegzubekommen, aber es nütze nichts.  
"Und das ist Koza." Ein andere Modell baute sich vor ihr auf. "Er war ein sehr junges Programm. Kurz vor der Säuberung geschrieben. Sollte wohl ein Wächter werden aber er entschied sich dagegen und schloss sich ungefähr zur selben Zeit unserer Bewegung an wie ich. Er war richtig gut im Kämpfen, hat mir sogar einiges beigebracht, ohne das ich wohl total aufgeschmissen wäre." Kyto seufzte. "Er wurde auch gelöscht. Heute..."  
Susan erstarrte und sah ihn an.  
Bevor Kyto die Datenbank schloss, warf Susan nochmal einen Blick auf die Länge Liste von Namen.  
"Was...", sagte sie, als sie endlich wieder reden konnte, mit zittriger Stimme. "Was soll das ganze? Wieso zeigst du mir das?"  
Er stellte sich vor sie. "All diese Programme haben eins gemeinsam." Er schaute ihr streng, aber traurig in die Augen. "Sie wurden von dir in der Arena gelöscht."  
Sie spürte wie ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, versuchte sie aber sofort wegzublinzeln. "Nein. Das ist vollkommen unmöglich. Ich... Das sind... So viele habe ich nicht..."  
"Doch, Arris, das hast du." Langsam rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen und sie sah Kyto verzweifelt an, wollte nur, dass er den Mund hält. Aber er redete einfach weiter. "21 an der Zahl. Und alles Usergläubige..."  
Sie schluchzte. "Das... Das habe ich doch nicht gewollt! Es war nicht meine Schuld!"  
"Nein, es war nicht gänzlich deine Schuld. CLU hat dich benutzt. Aber du... du hast dich einfach benutzen lassen... Ich habe dich gesehen in der Arena... Wie du dich von all diesen Programmen hast bejubeln lassen, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln den Tod deiner Gegner hast feiern lassen. Programme, die an das selbe geglaubt haben, an das du früher auch mal geglaubt hast!"  
Jetzt erst verstand Susan was Kyto eigentlich gemeint hat als er gesagt hatte, er wäre überrascht gewesen, als er einen ihrer Kämpfe gesehen hatte.  
"Ich glaube auch heute noch an die User!"  
"Und wieso hast du dann nicht gezögert die anderen Umzubringen?"  
"ICH habe gezögert! Als einzige!"  
"Ja, aber nur einmal. Dann hast du sie alle vernichtet. Du wusstest, dass sie keine Chance hatten und hast ihnen nicht einmal die Hoffnung gelassen, dass sie es vielleicht doch schaffen könnten. Und jetzt machst du das selbe mit uns. Du lässt die Hoffnung der wenigen Programme zerbrechen, die nicht glauben wollen, dass CLU gewonnen hat und auch immer gewinnen wird. DAS ist der Grund warum sie..." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "...warum WIR... dir nicht trauen können."  
Susan schaute weg.  
Kyto schüttelte den Kopf und sagte traurig: "Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer du bist, Arris..."  
Susan konnte nicht richtig denken. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit so angestrengt versucht diese Gedanken an den Rand ihres Verstandes zu schieben, doch Kyto zwang sie dazu sich ihnen zu stellen.  
Er schaute sie noch einmal an und murmelte dann: "Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause..."  
"Nein.", hauchte Susan.  
Kyto runzelte die Stirn.  
Sie sah hoch und versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Ich bleibe noch hier. Ich muss..." Sie atmete tief durch. "Ich muss wissen, wem ich das alles angetan habe." Kyto wollte sie davon abbringen, aber sie ließ sich nicht umstimmen. "Keine Sorge, ich habe mir den Weg gemerkt. Und mein Lightcycle, das du damals verloren hast, habe ich übrigens auch wieder gefunden. Ich komm' schon klar..."  
Er musterte sie. "Okay..."  
Kyto stieg in den Lightrunner und fuhr davon.  
Susan sah ihm nach. Als er gänzlich verschwunden war, öffnete sie wieder die Datenbank und las sich weinend jeden einzeln der 21 Einträge durch.


	7. Tainted Love (pt 1)

_**Author's Note: Yay, neues Kapi :D Es wäre wieder seeeehr lang, deshalb hab ich's in zwei Teile geteilt. Btw, in diesem Teil hier is jz ziemlich viel CUTENESS dabei ^_^ wollt nur vorwarnen ;)**_

_**Also, ENJOY, programmes, and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

**/Tainted Love (pt 1)/**

3 Mal klopfte es an der Tür.  
Dann wieder Stille.  
Wieder wurde 3 Mal geklopft, diesmal etwas härter.  
Susan ignorierte es. Sie arbeitete einfach weiter vor dem Bildschirm. Ihr Diskus neben ihr, den sie bei ihrem Schreibtisch in den Input gesteckt hat, brummte und vor ihr machte es jedes Mal leise *zzzip*, wenn sie ein Bild weiterschob.  
Ein letztes Mal wurde geklopft, dann war Ruhe.  
Susan atmete langsam aus. Gerade als sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren wollte, hörte sie plötzlich ein gedämpftes Zischen und wie ihre Wohnungstür aufging. Sie sah sofort hoch und drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um.  
"Susan?", kam die vertraute Stimme und Zuse erschien in der Türöffnung. "Su- Ah, da bist du ja!"  
Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder den leuchtenden Bildern vor ihr zu. "Hey, Zuse. Wie bist du hier reingekommen?"  
Er grinste und lehnte sich links neben Susan an den Tisch. "Schon vergessen?" Er zeigte auf sich selbst. "Programmier-Genie!"  
Sie zog nur kurz die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Zuse schaute Susan eindringlich an, aber sie reagierte dennoch nicht, also stellte er sich hinter sie, damit er auch einen Blick werfen konnte auf was auch immer sie gerade tat. Es handelte sich um irgendwelche Namen und Modelle von Programmen auf der einen Seite und um Erinnerungssequenzen auf der anderen, bei denen Susan vor- und wieder zurückspulte und dabei immer schnell hin und her guckte.  
"Was machst du da, Teuerste?"  
"Ich programmiere, du Genie...", sagte sie leicht amüsiert, doch es hatte einen bitteren Unterton. Gespielt beleidigt streckte er ihr die Zunge raus, bevor sie sich wieder dem Bildschirm widmete. "Nein, ich... suche nur etwas..."  
"Aha..." Zuse holte sich einen Sessel und setzte sich neben sie. "Und das war der Grund, warum ich dich seit mehr als 10 Millizyklen nicht mehr gesehen habe, ja?", sagte er und schaute sie argwöhnisch von unten an.  
"Ist mir nicht so lang vorgekommen..."  
"Mir aber!" In seiner Stimme schwang eine gewisse Besorgnis mit. "Ich dachte schon, du wärst entführt worden oder ähnliches... Also würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du mir jetzt genauer erklären würdest, was du hier tust."  
"Ich sagte doch schon: Ich suche etwas. Und ich ver...gleiche..." Sie wurde wieder still.  
Zuse hasste das. Er hasste es wenn sich jemand nicht konzentrierte, wenn er mit einem sprach.  
Genervt seufzte er: "Susan..."  
"Warte, ich kann jetzt nicht!"  
Sie war voll und ganz auf die Bilder vor sich fokussiert.  
Zuse schaute sie wütend an, stand auf und holte einen dünnen, kleinen Stift aus seinem Ärmel. Er zog die zwei Teile, aus denen er bestand, auseinander und hatte somit nun einen schimmernden Miniaturbildschirm in seiner Hand. Dann hielt er ihn hoch und tippte ein paar Befehle ein. Als er das letzte mal darauf drückte, verschwanden die Projektionen vor Susan plötzlich und ihr Diskus hörte auf zu brummen.  
"Was zum...?!" Susan drehte sich schnell um und sah, wie Zuse den Stift mit bösem Blick in seinen Ärmel wandern ließ. "Hast du gerade meinen Diskus gehackt?!"  
"Nein, ich habe nur die Verbindung zu deinem Bildschirm gekappt..."  
Sie schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Ich weiß, dass man dazu den Diskus hacken muss..."  
"Okay, hast mich erwischt. Und jetzt erzähl mir, was los ist."  
Susan schaute ihn noch lange an. Dann seufzte sie und stand auf. "Komm...", sagte sie leise und Zuse folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf eine weiße Couch setzte, die Mitten im Raum stand.  
"Also...", fing sie an, als er sich neben sie hinsetzte. "Ich suche nach... Programmen. Programme, die ich... naja... auf dem gewissen habe. Oder haben soll." Beim reden konnte sie ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sehen. Als sie sprach, spürte sie, wie die Worte ihr die Kehle zuschnürten. "Jemand hat mir eine Datenbank gezeigt, in der Programme aufgelistet sind, die in der Arena durch meine Hand gestorben sind, die an User glaubten..."  
"Wer hat dir diese Datenbank gezeigt?", fragte er mit einem leicht wütenden Unterton. Zuse wusste wie sehr dieses Thema Susan verletzte und wer auch immer ihr diese Datenbank gezeigt hatte, musste ein völliger Idiot sein.  
"Das ist unwichtig.", antwortete sie. Als sie weiterredete, fing ihre Stimme an zu beben, drohte zu versagen. "In dieser Datenbank sind 21 Programme verzeichnet. Ich suche nach Einträgen in meinem Gedächtnis, um zu sehen ob es auch stimmt, dass ich sie derezzed habe. Und... bis jetzt... stimmten alle überein. Ich habe sogar noch 2 entdeckt, die nicht in der Datenbank aufgeführt werden..."  
Susan schloss die Augen und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Zuse sagte nichts. Es machte ihn traurig, dass sie sich das alles so zu Herzen nahm, obwohl sie rein gar nichts dafür konnte. Susan, die für ihn immer die stärkste von allen war, saß nun vor ihm, zutiefst getroffen, in der Seele verletzt. Erinnerungen von der Säuberung drängten sich in seinen Kopf, als sie in den Outlands so bitterlich geweint hatte und er nichts dagegen tun hätte können. Warum wurde sie immer so gequält? Von allen Programmen auf dem Raster, warum musste gerade sie so oft einstecken?  
"Susan..." Zuse nahm ihre Hand. "Schau mich an."  
Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und fühlte schon die ersten Tränen über ihre Wange liefen.  
"Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt: Du trägst nicht die..."  
"Schuld daran?"  
Susan stand schlagartig auf und verschränkte die Arme, während sie auf den Balkon rausstapfte.  
"Vielleicht wurde ich dazu gezwungen.", sagte sie, als Zuse ihr hinaus folgte. "Vielleicht zögerten die anderen nicht. Aber das ist keine Ausrede dafür, dass ich mich feiern hab lassen, dass es mir gefallen hat!" Susan starrte auf Tron City, versuchte mit Kräften jeglichen Schluchzer zur unterdrücken.  
"Sie hatten alle die selbe Wahl wie du.", flüsterte er. Zuse umarmte sie von der Seite, küsste ihre Wange und sprach leise mit geschlossenen Augen weiter. "Sie haben sich dafür entschieden zu kämpfen, nicht nur gegen dich, sondern gegen alle, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würden. Ich war bei jedem Spiel dabei. Niemand von ihnen hatte Angst vor dir. Sie hatten ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Dass du dich wegen dem Sieg über diese Programme hast feiern lassen, ist nicht wahr. Ich habe den Ausdruck in deinen Augen gesehen, jedes Mal, wenn du von der Arena in meinen Club gekommen bist. Du hast bei mir Ablenkung gesucht, weil dich jedes dieser gelöschten Programme in Gedanken noch verfolgt hat. Und das tun sie immer noch. Ich dachte, ich würde dir genug Ablenkung bieten, dass du glücklich sein kannst, aber das ist mir offensichtlich nicht gelungen. Tut mir aufrichtig Leid..."  
Susan schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte: "Du trägst keine Schuld..."  
"Du ebenfalls nicht."  
Sie schaute ihn mit verweinten Augen an. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und gab sich seiner Umarmung vollkommen hin.  
"Was ist nur aus uns geworden, Zuse?"  
"Das, was CLU aus uns gemacht hat...", antwortete er gramvoll.  
Lange verweilten sie so auf dem Balkon, dann stieß sich Susan leicht ab und schaute ihm in die Augen. Lächelnd streichelte sie über sein Haar.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du die einzige bist, die mein Haar anfassen darf, wann immer sie will?", lachte er.  
"Ich fühle mich geehrt!", sagte sie vergnügt. Dann musterte sie ihn und runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Du erinnerst mich an... jemanden... so vom Aussehen und der... auffälligen Art her... Wusstest du, dass du..." Susan lachte.  
"Dass ich was?"  
Sie schaute ihn grinsend in die Augen. "...dass du aussiehst wie David Bowie?"  
"Wie... wer?"  
Nun fing sie so stark an zu lachen, dass sie ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen ließ. Dann legte sie ihre Hände aufs Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch aufhören würde zu lachen, was jedoch fehlschlug.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte Zuse ungeduldig, aber Susan konnte nicht antworten.  
Sie stürzte sich lachend in ihre Wohnung. "Das mir das noch nie... Das... Hahaha... ist... HAHAHA... DU SIEHST AUS WIE DAVID BOWIE!", prustete sie los.  
Zuse fühlte sich langsam ein wenig veräppelt, aber andererseits gefiel es ihm, dass sie so glücklich war. Er folgte ihr in die Wohnung, wo Susan inzwischen ihren Diskus abgenommen und in den Input an der Wand gesteckt hatte. Sie kicherte, während sie auf dem kleinen Bildschirm im Loch des Diskus Befehle eintippte.  
Plötzlich ertönte Musik, eine Art von Musik, die Zuse vorher noch nie gehört hatte.  
Ein Klavier spielte einen sanften Rhythmus, begleitet von einer klaren, gefühlvollen Stimme, die alles übertönte. Dann kamen Drums dazu und Streicher und die Stimme würde stärker.  
"Sailors fighting in the dancehall, oh man, look at those cavemen gooo...", sang Susan leicht lächelnd mit, mit Blick auf Zuse.  
Zuse schloss die Augen, um die Musik besser in sich aufnehmen zu können. Sie gefiel ihm. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fragte er: "Und das... das ist David Bowie, ja?"  
"Mhm...", nickte sie, während sie leicht zur Musik wippte. Dann hüpfte sie kurz hoch und sagte aufgeregt: "Oh, ich zeig dir noch was!"  
Sie stellte sich wieder zu ihrem Diskus und gab ein paar Befehle ein.  
Auf einmal wurde es dunkel. Musik fing wieder an zu spielen. Diesmal ein noch sanfterer Rhythmus. Schon entstand vom Diskus aus projiziert ein lebensgroßes Modell aus leuchtenden Punkten von einem Mann. Er hatte eine akustische Gitarre in seinen Händen, trug einen gestreiften Anzug und seinr Haar stand oben wild ab und hing sonst seinem Nacken hinab. So als wäre er wirklich da, begann er zu singen.  
Susan stellte sich vor das Modell und bewunderte es mit einem leichten Lächeln. Zuse streckte die Hand aus, bis kurz vor dem Gesicht des Mannes. Er schien fasziniert zu sein.  
"Du hast Recht...", sagte er schließlich. "In Auffälligkeit steht er mir anscheinend in nichts nach..."  
"Ja... Aber er ist größer als du.", neckte sie ihn.  
Zuse bedachte sie nur kurz mit einem bösen Blick und widmete sich dann wieder den Punkten vor ihm. "Dafür scheine ich eleganter zu sein... und besser gekleidet."  
"Hey! Seine Glam-Outfits waren der Hammer!", lachte Susan. Dann stellte sie sich neben Zuse und betrachtete das Modell. "Das hier ist die Erinnerung an ein Konzert auf dem ich war... Es war super. Ich hab' mein ganzes Geld dafür ausgegeben, um dort sein zu können, hab' mir damals gar keine Gedanken über meine Zukunft gemacht. Wollte einfach nur den Moment genießen und David Bowie anhimmeln..."  
Zuse zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Mochtest du ihn?"  
Sie lachte kurz auf. "Damals hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, um in sein Bett zu kommen, Mann!"  
"Wieso hast du es nicht getan?"  
"Ach, weißt du, draußen ist das anders. Da gibt es gewisse Leute, die sind einfach... naja... unerreichbar. Weil sie berühmt sind und so. Und es gibt auch verdammt viele Frauen da draußen. Da war es wirklich nur Wunschdenken, dass gerade ich diejenige gewesen wäre, die... du weißt schon."  
Zuse beäugte sie von der Seite. Er versuchte sich Susan als kreischenden Fan vorzustellen, wie er einmal zwei Mädchen gesehen hatte, die völlig verrückt geworden sind, als sie dem Schöpfer und Tron begegnet waren. Sie war doch immer so tough. Dass sie auch anders konnte, fand er äußerst amüsant.  
"Habt ihr auf diesen... Festen... auch getanzt?", riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Äh..." Sie wandte ihren Blick von der singenden Gestalt und schaute Zuse an. "Auf den Konzerten eigentlich nicht. Das war mehr so ... hüpfen. Aber wir haben getanzt wenn solche Musik im Radio gelaufen ist."  
"So wie im Club?"  
"Naja, kommt drauf an, was es für ein Song war." Sie nickte zu der Figur. "Bei diesem Lied haben wir eher nicht so getanzt wie im Club."  
Zuse grinste leicht und legte seine rechte Hand auf ihre linke Hüfte und drehte sie so zu sich. "Und wie habt ihr dann getanzt?"  
Sie lächelte. "Tja, ruhiger natürlich. Langsamer und...enger und..."  
Sie hörte auf zu reden, als Zuse ihre Linke auf seine Schulter legte und die rechte Hand in seine eigene nahm. Dann gingen sie langsam einen Schritt vor und wieder zurück und ehe sie sich versahen... tanzten die beiden langsam.  
"Wow...", hauchte Susan. "Wo hast du das gelernt?"  
Zuse grinste. "Du solltest langsam aufhören dich über meine überragenden Fähigkeiten zu wundern, meine Liebe. Ich hab es in einem Buch gesehen."  
"Ach ja, deine kleine Bibliothek damals.", erinnerte sie sich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
Susan fühlte sich so wohl in dem Moment. So entspannt, aber irgendwie auch aufgeregt. Egal wie bestürzt sie vorher gewesen war, jetzt war sie glücklich, dank ihm. Dank Zuse.  
Sie schaute hoch.  
Zuse lächelte leicht.  
"Danke...", wisperte sie, als sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihr Stirn aneinander legten.  
"Nicht nötig, Susan."  
Als er ihren Namen aussprach, mit solch einer Zärtlichkeit, fühlte sie sich geborgener als je zuvor.  
Susan hob ihre Lider wieder. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"..._THIS IS GROUND CONTROL TO MAJOR TOM_...", sang die Gestalt in der Mitte des Raumes und beleuchtete dabei die zwei Programme, die sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

* * *

"Noch einen Drink, Arris?", fragte der Barmann.  
Sie grinste. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde jemals nein sagen, Shaddix?"  
Er lachte und mixte ihr wieder einen.  
Zuse hatte sie überredet nicht mehr über diese Programme in der Arena nachzudenken und stattdessen wieder in den Club zu kommen. Sie wusste nicht genau woran es lag, aber es kam ihr so vor als würde die Musik lauter, die Räume heller und die Leute fröhlicher sein als sonst. Doch wahrscheinlich lag das nur daran, dass sie schon seit ungefähr 4 Tageszyklen nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Die Programme im Club, nicht nur die Gäste, sondern auch die Angestellten, hatten sie angelächelt, ihr zugewunken und sie herzlich begrüßt, als wäre sie schon Zyklen fort gewesen. Hier fühlte sie sich wirklich wohl. Es fühlte sich an wie Zuhause.  
"Hier, bitteschön."  
Shaddix setzte Susan ein Glas mit orangener Flüssigkeit hin.  
"Danke!"  
Während sie trank, beobachtete sie die Programme um sich herum. Manche tanzten ausgelassen zu der elektrifizierenden Musik, andere eher zaghaft. Aber hier war das völlig egal, solange man seinen Spaß hatte.  
Zuse konnte sie nicht entdecken, denn der war kurz bevor sie an die Bar gegangen war, mit einer weißhaarigen Sirene in seiner privaten Lounge verschwunden. Susan hatte sie nicht so gut erkennen können, doch sie glaubte, dass es diejenige war, die sie für die Spiele ausgerüstet hat.  
"Wie kannst du dir eigentlich so viele Drinks leisten? Es ist furchtbar teuer hier.", kam eine vertraute Stimme neben ihr. Kyto lehnte sich an die Bar und sah sie schmunzelnd an.  
Nach einer kurzen Pause, antwortete Susan: "Das geht alles auf's Haus. Castor kümmert sich um seine Freunde."  
Er lachte. "Tja, ich würde mich auch gern um diese Freundin kümmern, die er vorhin nach oben geholt hat..."  
Susan schlug ihm gespielt wütend auf den Oberarm und beide lachten.  
"Etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
Sie nahm das Glas von der Theke und hob es hoch. "Unbegrenzt Gratisdrinks! Was will man mehr?"  
"Du... bist also nicht eine von..." Kyto nickte hoch zu Zuse's Lounge.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Dann verstand sie. "Oh! Nein... Ich bin... Ich bin nicht eine von diesen... Einweg-Tussis, die niemals mehr als ein One-Night Stand sein werden."  
"Uuund... trotzdem hast du unbegrenzt Gratisdrinks..."  
"Meine Beziehung zu Castor geht dich gar nichts an, Kyto. Verstanden?"  
Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ja, natürlich tut es das nicht! Sorry..."  
Es folgte ein kurzer Schweigemoment. Kyto schaute nachdenklich auf den Boden und Susan trank schnell eine Schluck.  
Dann sah Kyto sie an. "... Einweg-Tussis?"  
Susan verschluckte sich fast und prustete los. Erst als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, war sie in der Lage zu sagen: "Shaddix, bitte auch einen Drink für ihn!"  
"Klar, was willst du denn, Junge?"  
"Überrasch' mich."  
"Gute Wahl.", antwortete der Barmann lächelnd.  
"Also..." Susan stellte ihren eigenen Drink hin. "Wie und wieso kommst du in den EOLC?"  
"Ich hab gesagt, ich wäre ein Freund von dir und hab den Türstehern dieses eine Bild auf meinem Diskus gezeigt, du weißt schon, das, was wir mal von uns gemacht haben."  
Sie lachte. "Das hast du immer noch?"  
"Klar! Und wieso... tja, ich musste mit dir reden."  
Susan's Miene wurde ernst. "Wenn es um die Liste dieser Programme geht..."  
"Nein! Die hätte ich dir nie zeigen sollen... Es tut mir Leid."  
Sie lächelte leicht. "Geht schon. Wirklich. Nur... vergessen wir das einfach."  
"Okay... Jedenfalls musste ich mit dir über..." Er lehnte sich weit zu ihr vor und flüsterte: "... über den 'Widerstand' reden."  
Shaddix überreichte ihm den Drink, als Susan fragte: "Was ist damit?"  
"Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du noch Interesse hast."  
Sie lachte kurz auf. "Interesse daran einer Organisation beizutreten, die mich in hohem Bogen rausgeworfen hat, nur weil ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe? Ich meine, ja, ich hätte sie euch nicht so ins Gesicht klatschen sollen, aber ein bisschen zickig kommt mir das schon vor..."  
"Wir brauchen deine Hilfe."  
Überrascht sah sie ihn an. "MEINE Hilfe?"  
Er schaute ihr schuldbewusst in die Augen und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. "Es tut uns wirklich Leid, dass wir dich so behandelt haben. Besonders tut es MIR Leid. Du hattest mit allem Recht, was du gesagt hast. Wir können zwar recht gut überleben, aber richtig kämpfen... Nein, wir sind wirklich nicht bereit. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif... Aber untätig dasitzen können wir trotzdem nicht. Jedoch wissen wir nicht wo wir anfangen sollen. Hier kommst du ins Spiel. Willst du uns helfen neuzubeginnen? Diesmal etwas richtig Gutes aufzubauen?"  
Susan schaute nachdenklich weg.  
Diese Truppe war wirklich noch meilenweit davon entfernt ein guter Widerstand gegen CLU zu werden. Wie sollte sie das denn anpacken? Wie sollte sie das bewerkstelligen, dass sie als Helden gefeiert würden an Stelle von CLU? Das würde ein extrem schwieriges Unterfangen werden...  
'Herausforderung angenommen.', dachte sie. "Okay. Ich helfe euch. Was soll ich tun?"  
Kyto runzelte die Stirn. "Wirklich? Du hilfst uns?"  
"Hab ich doch gerade gesagt, oder?"  
Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ja, tut mir Leid... Ich war auf ein längeres Gespräch gefasst. Dass du gleich annimmst, stößt mich ein bisschen vor den Kopf."  
Susan grinste. "Schon gut. Du hast mich eben in einem guten Moment erwischt. Aber was genau soll ich denn machen?"  
"Ähm, naja, da du uns darauf gebracht hast, dass wir noch nicht so weit sind, dachten wir, DU hättest vielleicht ein paar Ideen..."  
"Klasse.", seufzte sie und schloss für einen Moment schloss die Augen. "Okay. Also ich würde erstmal dringend Kampftraining empfehlen. Falls es zu irgendwelchen Auseinandersetzungen mit Wächtern kommen sollte. Außerdem wärt ihr dann besser vorbereitet, falls die Recognizer einen holen. Wobei hier zu sagen ist, dass eure Chance trotzdem gegen Null streben würden..."  
"Aber DU hast es geschafft! Wenn wir von dir trainiert werden, dann-"  
"ICH hatte unglaublich viel Glück!Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung wieso CLU mich frei gelassen hat. Jedenfalls nützt das alles nichts, wenn die ganze Rasterbevölkerung gegen euch ist. Wir müssen sie zuerst auf eure Seite ziehen..."  
"Auf unsere Seite...", sagte Kyto und lächelte Susan an.  
Sie lächelte zurück. "Unsere Seite. Du hast Recht."  
"Weißt du auch schon, wie wir das machen sollen?"  
"Hm... CLU hat Dreck am Stecken, tut schlimme Dinge von denen die meisten Programme gar keine Ahnung haben. Aber niemand konnte es bisher beweisen... Wir müssen ein Leck in seiner 'perfekten' Strategie finden. Irgendetwas, das die Programme an ihm zweifeln lässt. Irgendetwas..." Susan sah nach oben. Da kam ihr ein Gedanke. "Ich muss mit Castor darüber sprechen. Shad, nach oben, bitte."  
Shaddix nickte und drückte einen Knopf unter der Theke, wodurch die Treppen zu Zuse's Lounge heruntergeschwebt kamen.  
Als sie los wollte, hielt sie Kyto am Arm fest. "Äh... Wäre es nicht vielleicht besser, du wartest, bis Castor runterkommt?"  
Sie wedelte beschwichtigend mit der Hand. "Ach, das stört ihn nicht. Vertrau mir einfach."  
Schon schlängelte sie sich durch die tanzenden Programme. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass es ihn nicht zu sehr stören würde, da er doch einen Gast bei sich hatte. Einen richtig attraktiven Gast. Und Susan würde die beiden stören. Nur für den Widerstand, selbstverständlich...  
Bevor sie einen Fuß auf die Stufen setzte, holte sie einmal tief Luft. Was auch immer sie dort oben stören würde war nicht so wichtig wie die Widerstandssache. Zuse musste mit ihr sprechen.  
Sie stieg hinauf und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen als sie eintrat. "Äh, tut mir Leid, dass ich... äh... störe, ich muss nur unbedingt..."  
"Arris, was machst du da?", hörte sie Zuse amüsiert sagen.  
Langsam ließ sie die Hand sinken und entdeckte die beiden auf der Bank zu ihrer Rechten sitzend. Bekleidet und völlig unschuldig.  
"Sorry, ich wollte euch nicht stören, ich muss nur dringend mit dir sprechen, Castor. Nur für einen Nanozyklus..."  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Gem wollte sowieso gerade gehen."  
Die Sirene lächelte und sie beide standen auf.  
"Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, meine Liebe.", sagte er, als er ihren Handrücken küsste.  
"Das hoffe ich auch.", antwortete sie mit einer verführerischen Stimme. Dann stöckelte sie zum Ausgang und lächelte Susan höflich zu, bevor sie zum Club hinunterstieg.  
"Ähm, tut mir echt Leid falls ich euch gestört habe bei... was auch immer."  
Zuse lachte beschwingt. Während er die zwei leeren Gläser, die auf einem der Beistelltische gestanden hatten, zur kleinen Bar hinüberbrachte sagte er: "Gem ist ein Programm mit Klasse. Die lässt sich nicht gleich hinreißen zu... was auch immer du gedacht hast, was wir hier treiben."  
"Okay. Also ich wollte mit dir reden über... Warte, heißt das ich habe keine Klasse, weil ich gleich mit dir...?"  
Er grinste vergnügt. "Susan, wir haben um die 450 Zyklen gebraucht, bis wir dort angelangt sind. Glaube mir, du hast den Gedulds- und Klassenkampf gewonnen." Er holte eine Flasche vom Regal hinter der Theke hervor. "Also. Geht es um den Jungen, der dich den ganzen Abend lang angestarrt hat?"  
Susan runzelte die Stirn. "Huh?"  
"Bevor ich mit Gem hier heraufgegangen bin, habe ich so einen jungen Spund mit schwarzem Haar entdeckt, der dich beobachtet..."  
"Ach, du meinst Kyto!"  
"Ah, er hat sich dazu überwunden dich anzusprechen. Sehr mutig..."  
Sie lachte. "Nein, ich kenne Kyto schon lange. Ich habe ihn kennengelernt als ich auf den Straßen gewohnt habe, du weißt schon, da wo du bereits Mitglied der High Society warst und ich... Obdachlose."  
"Und warum hat er dann nicht gleich mit dir geredet?"  
"Naja, wir hatten einen kleinen Streit das letzte Mal, wo ich ihn gesehen habe. Das war vor ungefähr 10 Millizyklen..."  
Zuse hörte abrupt auf ihr einen Drink zu mixen. "Moment, war er der Kerl, der dir diese Datenbank gezeigt hat?"  
"Ja, aber bitte vergiss das! Ich muss mit dir über etwas anderes reden, was ihn betrifft."  
Er seufzte. "Na gut, mein Schatz, fang an."  
Sie erzählte ihm alles, was beim Widerstand passiert war, was sie jetzt mit Kyto geredet hatte, einfach alles.  
"Tja, und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich meine, CLU hat so viel Macht... Wie soll man ihm die denn entreißen?"  
"Hm..." Zuse dachte nach. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht solltest du einmal diese Sache, mit den verschwundenen Programmen untersuchen."  
"Ja, ,das wäre wohl ein guter Anfang."  
"Mhm... Aber, Susan..." Er legte ihr seine Hand sachte auf den Arm. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du bei all dem mitmachen willst? Das ist ein hohes Risiko für dich. Du bist ziemlich bekannt und CLU hat seine Spitzel überall... Er hat sogar einen neuen Leibwächter, von dem man sagt, er wäre ein unschlagbarer Kämpfer. Es könnte sehr gefährlich für dich werden..."  
Sie lächelte leicht. "Ich passe schon auf mich auf."  
Zuse schaute sie noch länger besorgt an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein Fehler war, sie das machen zu lassen, aber abhalten konnte er sie sowieso nicht.  
"Na gut. Aber Zuse wird dem Widerstand trotzdem nicht helfen, auch wenn jemand wie die verführerische, starke Arris dabei ist."  
Susan grinste. "Damit komme ich klar."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Faaaalls es hier tatsächlich jemanden gibt, der die Songs nicht gleich erkannt hat (SHAME ON YOU Ò.Ó) das war '_Life on Mars_' und '_Space Oddity_'. LOVE _DAVID BOWIE_ (musste mal gesagt sein... ;) )_**


	8. Tainted Love (pt 2)

_**Author's Note: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat _ Iiiich verspreche aber, dass es bis um nächsten ganz bestimmt nicht so lange dauert! GROßES USER EHRENWORT O_O Und dann geht's auch die Action wieder los MUHAHAHA! In diesem chap hingegen gibt als auch ein wenig Action, aber in einem gaaaanz anderen Sinn ;) Versteht ihr? Naaaa? Hehe...**_

**_ENJOY, PROGRAMS, AND (lasst es mich mit den Worten von den Smiths sagen *mimimiii*) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET MEEE LET MEEE LET MEEE LET MEEE GET _****REVIEWS****_THIS TIIIIME!_**

* * *

**/Tainted Love (pt 2)/**

****Die Anfänge des Trainings waren hart. Nicht nur für die Leute beim Widerstand. Susan musste sich öfters zusammenreißen nicht total auszuflippen, weil diese Programme wirklich keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen hatten und ihr trotzdem dauernd sagen wollten, wie sie ihren Job zu tun hatte. Zum Glück war Kyto da, der sie immer daran erinnerte, dass Arris der Champion der Spiele war. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen hörte er ihr auch aufmerksam zu, wenn sie versuchte etwas zu erklären. Doch auch wenn er ihr Freund war, behandelte sie ihn wie alle anderen beim Training.

Es war ermüdend - sie konnte kaum Zeit für Zuse aufbringen, da sie immer so müde war, dass sie einfach nachhause ging und sich ins Bett fallen ließ - jedoch mochte sie es. Anderen beizubringen, was Tron ihr viele Zyklen zuvor gelehrt hatte fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz. Und auch wenn es eine ganze Weile dauerte, wurden die Mitglieder des Widerstands immer besser.

"Ja, genau. Immer auf eure Deckung achten.", sagte Susan, während sie an der Reihe trainierender Programme vorüberging. "Sehr gut, Bing, aber pass auf deinen rechten Arm auf."  
Das Programm nickte, machte die Übung nochmal und beherzigte dabei ihren Ratschlag.  
"Kurtz, du musst deine Füße weiter auseinander stellen, sonst hast du keinen festen Halt."  
Zur Antwort brummte er und machte genauso weiter wie gerade eben.  
Susan schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen, drehte soch schnell und trat ihm so fest in die Seite, sodass er zu Boden fiel.  
"Kein. Fester. Halt."  
Die anderen lachten leise und Kurtz stand grimmig dreinschauend auf. Susan hielt seinen Blick. "Kyto?"  
Er trat vor. "Ja?"  
Sie schaute ihren Freund an. "Tritt mich."  
"Hä?"  
"So wie ich das mit ihm gemacht habe. Keine Angst, ich wehre mich nicht."  
Er zögerte, ging dann aber in Stellung, so wie Susan. Kyto verpasste ihr einen Drehkick, aber statt umzufliegen wie Kurtz, machte sie nur einen Schritt nach hinten, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlagern.  
Die anderen nickten, als sie fragte: "Alle gesehen?" Dann wandte sie sich wieder Kurtz zu. "Du musst schon das tun, was ich sage, wenn du sowas drauf haben willst. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten. Wächter treten noch viel härter zu. Okay?"  
Er seufzte und nickte.  
"Gut. Aber jetzt machen wir mal alle Schluss für heute."  
Während alle ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, kam Kyto zu Susan herüber. "Tolles Training heute!"  
"Ja, toller Tritt übrigens. Du hast geübt seit letztem Mal, stimmt's?", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Danke und ja, ein bisschen. Hat es nicht zu weh getan?"  
Sie schaute ihn von unten an. "Ach, bitte. Ich hab schon viel schlimmeres eingesteckt."  
Kyto beäugte sie, während sie die Trainingswaffen wegräumte. "Ähm, Arris?"  
"Ja?"  
"Hättest du... hättest du Lust noch mit mir auszugehen? In den End Of Line Club zum Beispiel. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du diesen Club gern hast, also..."  
Sie lachte. "Das fragst du mich, die praktisch schon dort wohnt?"  
"Ich fasse das mal als 'Ja' auf."

* * *

Als sie im Club ankamen, bahnten sie sich gleich ihren Weg zur Bar durch, wo Shaddix ihnen ein paar Drinks zubereitete.

Susan schaute sich um, Zuse suchend, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken, was sie etwas irritierte.  
Kyto riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Was glaubst du, wie lange wird es dauern bis wir für unsere ersten 'Aufträge' bereit sind?"  
Sie grinste. "Wirst schon ungeduldig, hm?"  
"Ein bisschen.", lachte er. "Ich möchte mich einfach mal beweisen..."  
"Das will jeder." Sie legte ihm mit einem liebevollen Blick die Hand auf den Oberarm. "Keine Angst. Ich bin sicher, deine Zeit wird bald kommen."  
"Und ich hoffe, dass wir das dann zusammen machen können...", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und legte seine Hand auf ihre.  
"Sicher doch!" Lachend entzog sie ihre Hand seinem Griff und nahm das Glas entgegen, das Shaddix ihr hinhielt. "Mit dir würde ich viel lieber kämpfen als mit den anderen aus der Gruppe. Deine Überlebenschancen sind nämlich höher als die der anderen. Die würden gleich in ein paar Mirkozyklen gelöscht werden. Dich könnte ich länger als Schutzschild benutzen.", neckte sie ihn.  
"Haha..."  
"Ach, komm, ich mach' doch nur Witze!"  
Er lachte. "Bin ich nicht. Keine Sorge, so schnell werd ich nicht angepisst."  
Susan lächelte, dann fiel ihr etwas ein: "Haben die 2 eigentlich schon etwas über diesen neuen Leibwächter von CLU herausgefunden?"  
"Sein Name ist Rinzler. Sie konnten bisher nur Gerüchte auffangen, aber es heißt er wäre gnadenlos, so als würde CLU ihn voll und ganz unter Kontrolle haben. Und man sagt er soll der Beste im Kämpfen sein sein, besser als Tron..."  
"Unmöglich.", wandte Susan unberührt ein. Es machte sie wütend, dass anscheinend schon so viele vergessen hatten, wie gut Tron gewesen war, denn niemand könnte jemals so gut sein wie er.  
"Naja, vielleicht können wir uns bald selbst ein Bild von dem Kerl machen. Angeblich soll er bald nicht mehr nur als CLU's Leibwächter fungieren, sondern die Black Guards anführen und dann den ganzen Raster auf aufständische Programme untersuchen."  
Sie nippte an ihrem Glas und sagte: "Tja, dann werden wir vielleicht schneller mit dem zu tun haben, als wir dachten."  
"Ich mache mir da keine Sorgen. Wir haben ja bis jetzt nichts gemacht außer ein bisschen rumschnüffeln."  
Susan schaute nachdenklich auf die tanzenden Leute. Kyto seufzte. "Mach dir keine Gedanken." Er stellte seinen Drink hin, während er sie von der Seite beäugte. Sie war wirklich hübsch...  
"Sag mal... Willst du vielleicht tanzen?"  
Sie blinzelte und schaute ihn an. "Äh, ich weiß nicht..."  
"Ach, komm schon. Nach dem Training möchte ich mich ein bisschen amüsieren!"  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue mit einem Grinsen. "Hey, ist meine Anwesenheit nicht schon genug?"  
"Ein Tanz.", lachte er. "Wenn's keinen Spaß macht, kannst du mir den Tritt von vorhin zurückgeben."  
"Uh, das ist ein guter Deal!"  
Sie ging voraus auf die Tanzfläche und begann sich dort zur Musik zu bewegen. Kyto stellte sich dazu und sie lachten und tanzten, mit ein wenig Abstand dazwischen. Susan genoss es. Hingegen ihrer Erwartungen. Sie hob die Arme und schloss die Augen, nahm die Musik um sich herum auf.  
In einem fließenden Übergang änderte sich die Klangfarbe und ein dunkler, aufregender Rhythmus erhob sich.  
Susan öffnete wegen diesem Musikwechsel langsam ihre Augen und entdeckte Zuse, wie er in einer Ecke des Clubs stand und sie beobachtete. Er hielt seinen Glasstock mit der rechten Hand, hatte ihn sich auf die Schulter gelegt. Sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren.  
Da wurde sie auf einmal ein wenig weggestoßen, wodurch sie ihn aus den Augen verlor. Sie suchte nach einer Lücke zwischen den tanzenden Programmen, doch als sie endlich wieder die Raumecke sehen konnte war Zuse verschwunden. Sie runzelte die Stirn und wollte sich gerade weiter umsehen, als sie eine Hand an ihrer Hüfte spürte.  
"Ich glaube wir müssen... enger zusammenrücken, wenn wir nicht auseinanderdriften wollen...", sagte Kyto schüchtern.  
"Huh?" Susan war völlig konfus, verstand dann aber durch seine Berührung. "Oh, äh, ja okay..."  
Sie bewegte sich wieder zur Musik, näher an Kyto.  
In seiner Hand spürte er, wie sich ihre Hüfte in Kreisen bewegte. Er holte tief Luft und wagte es, auch seine zweite Hand an ihre andere Seite zu legen, sodass er huer ebenfalls die Kreisbewegungen fühlen schien das nicht zu stören, oder eher, es nicht bemerkt zu haben, da sie sich während des Tanzens ständig suchend umsah.  
Da. Da war er wieder. An der Bar.  
Susan's Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie seinen Blick sah. Wie ein lauerndes Raubtier fixierte er sie, seine Lippen deuteten ein leichtes Grinsen an. Er nahm einen Schluck von einem Glass gefüllt mit orangener Flüssigkeit, ohne auch nur einmal den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.  
Susan sah weg. Sie tanzte gerade mit Kyto. Es wäre extrem unhöflich, wenn sie sich jetzt auf jemand anderes als ihn konzentrieren würde. Zuse sollte darüber doch bestens Bescheid wissen und nicht versuchen sie abzulenken.  
Sie versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz auf ihren Tanzpartner zu richten, lächelte ihn an und legte ihm den rechten Arm auf die Schulter, um einen besseren Stand zu haben.  
Die sich bewegenden Programme um sie herum schubsten sie leicht hin und her, bis Kyto mit dem Rücken in Richtung Bar stand ... und Susan wieder perfekte Sicht auf Zuse hatte.  
Er lehnte dort ganz gelassen, grinste noch etwas mehr als vorhin und hatte sich seinen Stock wieder auf die Schulter gelegt. Susan beobachtete wie seine Blicke tiefer nach unten wanderten, ihren Körper auskundschafteten, und langsam wieder hoch gingen.  
Er musste aufhören! Sie wusste ganz genau, was er im Sinn hatte und geradezu jeder Bit in ihrem System wollte nichts mehr als sie dazu zu bewegen zu ihm hinzugehen...  
Zuse schloss seine Augen. Er leckte sich genüsslich über die Oberlippe, atmete mit einem Stöhnen aus, das zwar von der lauten Musik übertönt wurde, wovon Susan aber genau wusste, dass es da war. Als er wieder seine Lider hob, sie wieder mit diesem unfassbar intensiven Blick fixierte, konnte sie es nicht mehr halten.  
Ihre Kehle ließ ein leises Stöhnen entkommen und sie krallte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Kyto fest, damit sie nicht in Ohnmacht fliegen konnte.  
'Wow', dachte Kyto. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie vom Tanzen so erregt sein würde, doch dieses Stöhnen sagte offensichtlich etwas anderes. Sollte er ihr von seinen Gefühlen zu ihr erzählen, bevor sie den nächsten Schritt wagen würden? 'Ja'  
Gerade als er den Mund aufmachte, kam eine Stimme hinter ihm. "Darf ich abklatschen?"  
Zuse wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern nahm Susan einfach an der Hand und zog sie leicht zu sich. Sie atmete zitternd aus, als ihre Becken sich beim Tanzen trafen.  
Tanzen? Nein. Sie konnte nicht mehr nur tanzen.  
"Lounge." Susan packte Zuse's Hand, leise lachend hasteten sie die Treppen hoch und ließen so Kyto mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck auf der Tanzfläche stehen.

* * *

"Gut. Und jetzt ihr beide."  
Susan beobachtete die Zwei, wie sie aufeinander losgingen. Das Training machte Fortschritte. Jedoch wusste sie, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis es ihnen wirklich was nutzte.  
Als einer der beiden es schaffte den anderen zum Fällen zu bringen, sagte Susan: "Okay, Stopp. Das war gut. Das war's für heute. Morgen zeige ich euch wie man mit einem Light Sword kämpft."  
Während jeder seine Sachen zusammenpackte, ging sie zu Kyto. "Hey!", sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Hey.", antwortete er nicht so enthusiastisch.  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. "Bist du böse, weil ich dich gestern dort stehen hab lassen?" Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergänzte sie noch: "Du musst das verstehen. Ich kenne Castor schon ziemlich lange und..."  
"Schon gut, Arris! Ich bin dir nicht böse." Er lächelte sie an. "Es war einfach nur... komisch allein wegzufahren, wenn ich doch mit dir dorthin gekommen bin."  
"Es tut mir Leid."  
Er bemühte sich eine fröhliche Miene zu machen. "Schon vergessen."  
"Okay. Willst du heute wieder ausgehen? Ich schwöre ich lasse dich nicht allein!"  
"In... den End Of Line Club?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Ähm... ich weiß nicht..."  
"Ach, komm schon. Das Training heute war anstrengend und mit dir zu tanzen hat Spaß gemacht!"  
'Klar, deshalb hast du dich ja lieber von Castor...', dachte er grimmig, sagte aber: "Ja... Können wir das nicht auch woanders machen?"  
"Neiiin... Im EOLC kenn ich alle und da bekomme ich Gratisdrinks..."  
Er seufzte. "Na gut."

* * *

"Zwei, Shaddix.", keuchte sie lächelnd.  
Sie hatte die ganze Zeit mit Kyto getanzt, ohne Pause, und war jetzt außer Atem und richtig durstig.  
"Du solltest vorsichtig sein, meine Liebe.", sagte Zuse, den sie erst jetzt an der Bar lehnen sah.  
"Hallo. Dich habe ich den ganzen Abend nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir denn heute?"  
Er grinste. "Dank einer bezaubernden Lady, die ich gestern in meiner Lounge hatte, bin ich heute immer noch sehr entspannt. Danke der Nachfrage."  
"Oh Mann, ich hoffe wirklich du meinst mich...", scherzte sie. "Was meinst du übrigens mit 'Du solltest vorsichtig sein'? Ich kipp nicht gleich nach 2 Drinks um, keine Sorge."  
"Nein, ich meinte in Bezug auf deinen Freund." Grinsend kam Zuse näher. "Er steht auf dich."  
"Kyto? Blödsinn! Er ist nur ein Freund."  
"Für dich vielleicht, aber ich merke wie er dich ansieht. Offensichtlich sendest du die falschen Signale."  
"Was denn für Signale?"  
"Naja, gestern beispielsweise hast du ziemlich eng mit ihm getanzt..."  
"Nein, du verstehst das falsch, er... er ist nur ein..."  
"Freund. Schon verstanden. Aber du solltest dich trotzdem zurückhalten, damit er am Ende nicht allzu enttäuscht ist..."  
Sie lachte laut auf. "Hör ich da etwa Eifersucht raus?"  
"Wie bitte?", antwortete er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Du liebe Güte, das hättest du wohl gern, nicht wahr?"  
Sie leerte den ersten Dink in einem Zug. "Hör zu, Castor..." Sie nahm den Zweiten entgegen. "Ich will nicht, dass sich das wiederholt. Ich meine, dass ich Kyto einfach so stehen lasse, weil ich... meinen Bedürfnissen nachkommen will. Also werde ich dieses Gespräch jetzt beenden mit einem schlichten 'Nene, du bist eifersüchtig!' und werde erhobenen Hauptes von dannen ziehen. Adieu!"  
Gerade als sie wieder zur Tanzfläche schreiten wollte, sagte Zuse: "Dafür, dass du gestern nur mehr meinen Namen schreien konntest, wirfst du heute mit ziemlich großen Worten um dich..."  
Susan drehte sich um und schlug schnell das Glas aus Zuse's hand. Er sah sie gespielt geschockt an.  
"Ooooh, hat sie nicht gemacht!", lachte Susan.  
Zuse schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Du grausame Frau... Nur Monster vergeuden einen solch guten Drink."  
Sie zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern und ging zu Kyto zurück.

* * *

'Der Widestand' wurde stärker. 2 neue Programme hatten sich ihnen den letzten halben Zyklus angeschlossen und die Mitglieder wurden immer besser im Kämpfen, besonders Kyto, der ihre Anweisungen ernster zu nehmen schien als alle anderen aus dem Team. Sie würden bald bereit sein, dachte sich Susan manchmal. Bald würden sie bereit sein gegen CLU zu kämpfen.  
Doch nach dem Training musste sie sich trotzdem immer im EOLC entspannen, was sie oft mit Mitgliedern des Widerstandes tat, besonders mit Kyto.  
"Arris!", sagte Zuse mit einer überschwänglichen Geste, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange aufdrückte. "Wie geht es dir denn heute, Darling?"  
"Alles super."  
"Und Kyto. Was für eine Freude auch dich wieder hier zu sehen."  
Aus Höflichkeit streckte Kyto ihm die Hand hin, die Zuse gekonnt ignorierte, indem er sich Susan genauer ansah. "Ach, Arris, deine Schaltfarbe ist ja ganz blass! Und deine auch, mein Freund. Hier..." Lächelnd hielt er Kyto eine leuchtende Karte hin. "Hol uns Dreien doch einen Drink, Schätzchen. Wenn du Shaddix das gibst musst du nichts bezahlen."  
Susan schaute Zuse schmunzelnd an, nahm die Karte und sagte an Kyto gewandt: "Hol dir doch bitte nur selbst einen Drink. Nach diesem harten Training heute hast du's dir echt verdient. Ich will nichts, danke. Und Castor ist schon überdreht genug, er braucht also auch nichts mehr..."  
Kyto zögerte, ging dann aber doch zur Bar.  
"Wieso bist du so fies?", lachte Susan.  
"Was meinst du? Ich bin so nett wie immer. Ich habe ihm sogar angeboten nichts bezahlen zu müssen und du hast ihm diese goldene Gelegenheit genommen."  
Sie seufzte. "Wie du meinst. Aber bitte streng dich noch mehr an. Er ist ein wirklich guter Freund."  
Zuse zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ein Freund, der dir unter die Nase reibt, 21 Programme getötet zu haben. Oh ja, so einen muss ich mir unbedingt auch zulegen..."  
"Bitte..." Sie schaute rüber zur Bar und sah, dass Kyto sie von dort beobachtete, während er auf sie wartete. Noch einmal wandte sie sich an Zuse. "Ich habe sowieso schon das Gefühl, dass er dich nicht besonders leiden kann."  
"Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, meine Teure."  
"Benimm dich, okay?"  
Zuse grinste. "Was bekomme ich dafür? Ich meine... es wird ziemlich schwer werden, mich zu benehmen, wo du doch heute wieder so umwerfend aussiehst..."  
"Also erstens: Dankeschön! Und zweitens: Benimm dich einfach, hast du verstanden?"  
Er nickte und schon schlängelte sie sich durch die Programme zu Kyto.  
"Ich kann mich noch an eine Zeit erinnern, wo du schon angewidert das Gesicht verzogen hast, wenn jemand auch nur den Namen Castor erwähnt hat.", sagte Kyto grimmig.  
"Tja, da habe ich ihn ja noch nicht gekannt."  
"Bei mir ist es genau umgekehrt: Ich mochte ihm mehr, als ich ihn noch nicht gekannt habe."  
"Sei nett, ja?"  
"Wieso? Er ist es ja auch nicht! Dieser Snob stört uns die ganze Zeit!"  
Sie wandte sich ihm mit ernsten Blick zu. "Okay, hör zu. Ich will nicht, dass du so über ihn redest. Er ist ein unglaublich guter Freund und wenn du denkst, dass ich hinter seinem Rücken so über ihn reden würde, hast du dich getäuscht."  
"Ich wette, er sagt auch so einiges über mich und ihm lässt du es durchgehen."  
"Hältst du mich für so hinterfotzig?! Wenn er etwas gemeines über dich sagt, und glaub mir, so direkt, wie du das hier gerade tust, macht er es nicht, verteidige ich dich genauso wie ihn. Und jetzt lass' uns verdammt nochmal über etwas anderes sprechen..."  
Kyto seufzte. "Ja, in Ordnung. Hast du schon gehört, dass es Programme gibt, die diesen Rinzler in Aktion gesehen haben?"  
"Ja, Castor hat es mir erzählt."  
"Sie sagen, er soll stärker, schneller und einfach besser sein, als alle Programme, die sie je gesehen haben."  
Susan schnaubte. "Tron war sicher besser."  
"Ich habe Tron nie in Aktion gesehen..."  
"Ich schon und er war unglaublich."  
Kyto beäugte sie eindringlich. Sie war so geheimnisvoll. Als sie sich das erste Mal vor Zyklen getroffen hatten, hatte sie ihm nichts über sich erzählt, nur, dass sie Systemwächtern manchmal geholfen hatte und daher so gut kämpfen konnte. Hatte sie möglicherweise auch Tron geholfen? Hatte sie ihn gekannt? Hatte sie vielleicht noch mehr mächtige Programme gekannt, wie CLU, was nun der Grund dafür wäre, dass er sie als einzige verschonte? Zuse kannte sie ja auch persönlich, warum dann nicht auch CLU?  
Fragen über Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, aber er schob sie einfach beiseite. Im Moment brauchte er nicht mehr über sie wissen, als dass sie seine beste Freundin war und, dass er ihre Zuneigung mehr als alles andere ersehnte.  
"Arris? Willst du tanzen?"  
Sie schaute ihn verwundert an. "Von Tron auf Tanzen? Okay."  
Sie nahm ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche.  
Vergnügt bewegten sie sich zur Musik, genossen die belebte Atmosphäre im Club, genossen die gemeinsame Zeit. Nach einer Weile kam Kyto ein wenig näher. Er berührte sie nicht einmal, doch das brauchte er auch nicht, um dieses kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Magen zu fühlen. Er musste sie nur ansehen, an sie denken, zusehen wie sie tanzte, so wie jetzt.  
Er musste sie fragen. Er musste wissen, ob sie ihn auch mehr mochte, als sie zugaben.  
Plötzlich war da wieder diese Stimme.  
"Arris!" Zuse schlängelte sich durch die tanzenden Programme bis er Susan erreichte. Er packte sie am Arm, flüsterte: "Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen" und ließ die Treppen zu seiner privaten Lounge herunterschweben.  
Becor sie jedoch hinaufgehen konnten, hielt Kyto sie am anderen Arm fest und sagte wütend: "Nein, du lässt sie schön hier."  
"Kyto, was soll der Scheiß?", zischte Susan.  
Zuse seufzte, lächelte Kyto an. "Keine Sorge, Kleiner, ich bringe sie dir in einem Mikrozyklus wieder. Aber jetzt muss ich etwas von Wichtigkeit mit ihr besprechen."  
"Ist mir völlig egal. Du kannst sie dir nicht einfach schnappen, wann immer es dir passt! Das hast du schon mehrmals gemacht, und jetzt reicht's mir!"  
"Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, mein Lieber. Lass sie los."  
"Nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, so ein Blödsinn! Du hängst doch sowieso dauernd nur hier rum!"  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten die meisten schon aufgehört zu tanzen, um dem Streit zu lauschen. Susan schaute nur aufgeregt zwischen Zuse und Kyto hin und her. Was war denn mit Kyto los?  
Zuse lachte. "Tja, wenn man einen Club leitet, sollte man auch die meiste Zeit darin verbringen. Aber mir ist klar, dass so ein Nullprogramm, wie du, das irgendwo auf den Straßen unter einem zusammengebasteltem Dach wohnt, keine Ahnung von Geschäft hat."  
"Castor!", zischte Susan.  
"Nein, lass ihn nur reden! Dieses Arschloch weiß ja gar nicht wie das ist in Armut zu leben!"  
Susan riss die Augen auf. Wie hatte er Zuse gerade genannt?!  
"Junge, bist du wirklich so naiv zu glauben, dass mir das alles einfach so in den Schoß gefallen ist? Durch Ambition und Strebsamkeit habe ich mir das alles aufgebaut. Wieder zwei Worte, die du nicht buchstabieren kannst. Soll ich sie in deinen Diskus einspeichern?", antwortete Zuse, ohne jemals das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht fallen zu lassen.  
"Du hast das alles ja nur, weil du Zuse kennst, und dabei ist das gar nicht so toll, wenn man bedenkt, wie feige er eigentlich ist!"  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.  
Susan riss sich von Kyto los. "Wie kannst du...?!"  
"Nein, Arris, lass ihn ausreden. DAS will ich jetzt hören." Zuse's Grinsen war zu einem bitteren geworden.  
"Naja, ich meine, wieso versteckt er sich, wenn er wirklich so ein großer Held ist? Meiner Meinung nach, und glaube mir, da bin ich nicht der einzige, der so denkt, sind die ganzen Geschichten von ihm erlogen! Erfunden um ihn berühmt und reich zu machen, so wie dich auch. Er hat bestimmt nie den ISOs geholfen, hat nie für sie gekämpft!"  
Zuse schaute zunehmend zorniger aus. Seine Schalt- und Augenfarbe leuchteten greller, nahmen ganz langsam einen leicht orangen Ton an den Rändern an.  
Kyto ignorierte das, redete einfach nur weiter. "Er hat sie durch seine Feigheit verraten! Er hat die ISOs und die User verraten und versteckt sich jetzt, weil er sich so dafür schämt!"  
Fassungslos starrten Susan und die anderen im Club Kyto an. Alles was er sagte war falsch, sowas von falsch! Und jeder wusste das. Offensichtlich wollten er sein Gegenüber nur extrem wütend machen. Und das hatte er geschafft.  
Es folgte eine kurze Ruhepause, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, während die beiden einfach nur den anderen anfunkelten.  
"Arris?", sagte Zuse schließlich mit einer düsteren Stimme, ohne den Blick von Kyto zu nehmen. "Nimm dein Hündchen an die Leine und schaffe es mir aus den Augen."  
Sie nickte. "Geh vor, Kyto.", murmelte sie.  
Er wollte protestieren, aber sie fauchte ihn an: "Geh schon!"  
Er zögerte noch kurz und stapfte dann zum Aufzug.  
Susan drehte sich zu Zuse um, schaute ihn bedauernd an. "Castor, es tut mir so-"  
"Spar dir das." Man merkte wie sehr er seine Wut zu unterdrücken versuchte. Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich. "Sorge nur dafür, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen muss, verstanden?"  
Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und stieg zu seiner Lounge hoch.  
Susan schloss die Augen für einen Moment und ging dann schnell zum Aufzug, die stierenden Blicke der anderen Programme im Club ignorierend.  
Drinnen angekommen drückte sie schnell den Knopf nach unten.  
Kyto stand rechts neben ihr und schaute sie an.  
"Ich-", fing er an, als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, doch Susan hob die Hand.  
"Wehe du sagst auch nur ein Wort.", sagte sie mit knirschenden Zähnen.  
Also schwieg Kyto während der ganzen Fahrt nach unten.  
Als die Aufzugstüren wieder aufgingen, stapfte Susan schnell raus. Sie hatte genug für heute und wollte einfach nur mehr nach Hause, sich abregen.  
"Er hat es verdient!", sagte Kyto plötzlich hinter ihr.  
Susan drehte sich blitzschnell um, packte ihn an seiner schwarzen Jacke. "HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!", rief sie und stieß ihn brutal von sich weg, sodass er fast zu Biden gefallen wäre, wenn da nicht die Wand hinter ihm gewesen wäre, die ihm Halt gab.  
Erschrocken schaute er sie an, sagte aber kein Wort.  
Sie sah ihn zornig in die Augen und schnaubte. "Kyto, du... hast keine Ahnung von irgendetwas!" Sie hob ihre Hände so, als wollte sie ihn erwürgen, fauchte dann und schlug stattdessen gegen die Wand neben ihm. "Weißt du überhaupt wie demütigend es für ihn war, jemanden in seinem Club so reden zu lassen?! I meine, er hat dich doch nur verschont, weil er wusste, dass du mein Freund warst!"  
"Sorry, aber mich kümmern Castor's Gefühle echt gar nicht..."  
"Ich aber! Er ist mein bester Freund! Du kapierst ja nicht einmal wie schwerwiegend deine Anschuldigungen gegen ihn waren! Er kannte etliche ISOs und wir mussten mitansehen wie sie alle starben! Er hat versucht ihnen zu helfen, hat sich so verdammt angestrengt, aber er hat es nicht geschafft! es war die schrecklichste Zeit seines gesamten Programm-Lebens und DU, verdammter, Idiot, trittst diese Erlebnisse mit Füßen!"  
Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. Susan wollte einfach aufhören zu reden, bevor sie noch die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor und Kyto etwas antat.  
"Was redest du bitte?" Es ignorierte, was er sagte, ging einfach weiter den kleinen Platz vorm Aufzug hinunter zu der breiten Straße. "Ich dachte wir reden jetzt über Castor, nicht Zuse."  
Sie erstarrte. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille drehte sie sich um und sagte mit genervter Stimme: "Ich weiß, ich meinte Castor."  
Kyto runzelte die Stirn. "Castor hat nicht für die ISOs gekämpft."  
"Ich weiß! Stell mich verdammt nochmal nicht so dar als wär' ich dumm! Ich meinte Zuse, ich habe über Zuse gesprochen."  
Kyto dachte einen Moment nach. "Und du hast 'wir' gesagt..."  
"Hä?"  
"'Wir mussten mitansehen wie sie alle starben'. Ich dachte du kanntest Zuse nicht bevor du Castor kennengelernt hast..."  
"Ich..." Sie schnaubte. "Du verwirrst mich! Ich geh' jetzt nach Hause!"  
Kyto beobachtete sie, wie ihren Lightbaton vom Bein nahm, während sie den Platz hinunterging.  
Was war los mit ihr?  
Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
Nein, das konnte auf keinen Fall wahr sein. Es konnte nicht... Nein. Obwohl... es würde erklären warum sie nun alles durcheinander brachte und warum sie Castor so sehr möchte gleich nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit ihm und warum sie Zuse kannte...  
Gerade als Susan die zwei Teile ihres Lightbatons auseinanderziehen wollte, kam Kyto rufend zu ihr herüber gerannt. "Arris, bitte, sag mir, dass ich es nicht getan habe!"  
"Dass du... was nicht getan hast?"  
"Ich habe nicht... Zuse selbst vorhin beschimpft, oder?"  
Sie versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu kontrollieren. "Äh... Was meinst du?"  
Er schaute sie einen Augenblick lang an. Dann fiel seine Kinnlade. "OOOOH SCHEIßE!"  
"Oh scheiße...", flüsterte Susan.  
Er wusste es.  
"Ich dachte, er beschützt ihn nur!"  
"Naja, manchmal ist ein Name schon genug Schutz..." Sie seufzte, packte ihm am Arm und zog ihn zurück zum Aufzug, wo sie sich gegen die Wand daneben lehnten. "Okay, hör zu. Ich werde dich desintegrieren wenn du auch nur einem Programm erzählst, dass Castor Zuse ist. Wirklich, Kyto, ich werde...!"  
"Schon kapiert. A-aber... Bitte, ich verstehe das ganze nicht..."  
"Zuse und ich waren Freunde schon lange vor der Säuberung. Und ich wusste nichts über dieses Castor-Ding, weshalb ich Castor zuerst nicht mochte, weil ich dachte, er würde versuchen Zuse zu kopieren. Aber als ich hier her kam nach meinem ersten Kampf in der Arena... Naja, da haben wir uns wieder getroffen. Wir waren wieder Freunde. Die besten Freunde. Ich bin die einzige, die von seiner Herkunft weiß und er ist der einzige der von meiner weiß..."  
Kyto zog die Brauen zusammen. "Was meinst du damit, Arris?"  
Sie zögerte. "... Mein Name ist Susan, nicht Arris. Ich bin eine... eine..."  
Auf einmal war da das brummende Geräusch eines großen Fahrzeugs hinter ihnen.  
Susan drehte sich schnell um und sah einen Truck mit orangener Schaltfarbe in ihrer Nähe parken. 2 Wächter und ein administrativ aussehendes Programm mit genauso orangener Schaltfarbe stiegen aus und kamen auf sie zu.  
Susan runzelte die Stirn und flüsterte: "Kyto, bleib hinter mir.", als sie einen Schritt nach vorne tat, sodass sie in einer verteidigenden Position vor ihm stand. Sie witterte Ärger.  
Das administrative Programm hielt einen kleinen Bildschirm hoch und verglich im Gehen das Bild, das darauf abgebildet war, mit ihr selbst.  
"Arris.", sagte er in höflichem Ton, als er vor ihr und Kyto zum Stehen kam. Sein Lächeln war grässlich Susan's Meinung nach.  
"Wer will das wissen?"  
"Mein Name ist Jarvis. Ich bin Leiter der leitende Sekretär von CLU und ich bin hier, um dich mitzunehmen."  
Sie seufzte. "Ich bin erst in mindestens einem halben Zyklus wieder dran zum kämpfen. Also zisch ab, leitende Sekretärin!"  
"Oh, es geht nicht ums Kämpfen. Der Befreier höchst persönlich würde dich gerne sprechen."


	9. Impact

_**Author's Note: Na, hab ich's nicht gesagt, dass das nächste Chap bald kommt? ^^ Leute, die Spannung steigt! Ein WAH hier, ein BAM da, die Story wird langsam legen... wartet, es kommt gleich...**_

_**ENJOY und BITTE schreibt mir **__**Reviews**__**! (Es ist mir echt egal, ob's negatives oder positives Feedback ist oder nur eine Frage, ich hätt' nur gern mal ne Reaktion von euch XD)**_

* * *

**/Impact/**

Millionen von Gedanken rauschten durch ihren Kopf.  
CLU hatte sie bestimmt durch einen seiner Spione gefunden. Wäre sie doch nur vorsichtiger gewesen... Was würde passieren? Wieso wollte er mit ihr sprechen? Würde CLU sie erkennen? Hatte er sie schon längst erkannt? Sollte sie jetzt versuchen zu fliehen?  
Sie konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, als sie mit diesen 3 Programmen zu einer Luftschiffplattform ging, wo ein einziges Schiff schon auf sie wartete.  
Susan sah sich schnell um. Sie entdeckte mehrere Fluchtwege, aber sollte sie jetzt wirklich weglaufen? Nein, sie würde hier bleiben, sich anhören was CLU zu sagen hatte und dann wieder gehen. Und wenn man ihr den Weg versperrt, würde sie ihn freiräumen. Sie war nicht umsonst Champion im Diskuskämpfen.  
Beim Eingang des Luftschiffes standen 2 Wächterprogramme, an denen Susan jetzt gemeinsam mit dem Programm namens Jarvis vorbeispazierte, ohne, dass sie sich bewegten. Sie gelangten an eine Tür.  
Plötzlich vibrierte der Boden und ein lautes Brummen machte sich breit. Das Luftschiff hob ab. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber es änderte nichts. Sie hatten ihr nichts abgenommen, weder den Diskus, noch ihren Lightbaton, den sie auch zu einem Lightjet machen konnte wenn nötig. Also keine Hürde, die sie nicht überwinden könnte, im Falle einer Flucht, was sie ein wenig beruhigte.  
Sie warteten vor dieser Tür bis sie einiges an Höhe gewonnen hatten. Als das Luftschiff nun nur mehr nach vorne flog, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Zischen.  
Vorne war eine große Öffnung, ein Fenster, durch das man einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf den Raster hatte. Und vor diesem Fenster stand nun eine große Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, braune Haare, schwarz gekleidet mit dunkelgelber Schaltfarbe.  
"Sir, ich habe Euch wie befohlen die Kämpferin gebracht.", sagte Jarvis demütig.  
'Arschkriecher', dachte sich Susan, konnte aber in Anbetracht der Umstände nicht einmal ein müdes Lächeln aufbringen.  
Ihr Herz raste wie wild.  
Dort vorne stand er, nicht weit von ihr. Der Mann, der so viele Programme auf dem Gewissen hatte. Der Mann, vor dem sie sich so viele Zyklen lang versteckt hatte. Der Mann... den sie am liebsten umbringen würde.  
Er drehte sich um. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
Sein lächelndes Gesicht nun zu sehen, weckte gemischte Gefühle. Einerseits Abscheu und Wut, andererseits eine gewisse wohlige Vertrautheit, da sie ja erstens auch lange befreundet gewesen waren und zweitens, er aussah wie Flynn.  
"Arris." Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig. Wenn Susan ihn nicht kennen würde, könnte sie glauben, sein Lächeln wäre warmherzig. Doch sie wusste es besser. Er verbarg dahinter nur etwas. So wie er es auch damals getan hatte, jedes Mal wenn er Ophelia angelächelt hatte.  
"Der Champion der Spiele. Es ist schön dich zu sehen." Als von ihr keine Antwort kam, musterte er sie schnell von oben bis unten, schaute dann Jarvis an und befahl: "Lass uns allein."  
Dieser verbeugte sich und trat dann wieder durch die Tür, die sich hinter ihm schloss.  
CLU schlenderte um sie herum. "Du bist ja so schweigsam. Ist irgendetwas?"  
Sie schaute ihm kurz in die Augen und wandte dann den Blick ab.  
Daraufhin lachte er nur. "Immer noch stur, stimmt's? Das habe ich früher immer an dir bewundert, Susan, und tue es heute noch."  
Sie sah ihn wieder an.  
"Und von deiner Kraft hast du auch nichts eingebüßt. Im Gegenteil, du bist viel besser als damals. Einfach unglaublich, was du da immer in der Arena ablieferst. Die geborene Kämpferin eben."  
"Ich wurde nicht zu deiner Unterhaltung geschrieben, CLU.", sagte sie düster.  
"Natürlich nicht." Er stellte sich vor sie hin, immer noch lächelnd. "Ich habe dich sehr lange gesucht, weiß du? Und als du dann plötzlich bei den Spielen aufgetaucht bist... Tja, da habe ich mich richtig gefreut dich zu sehen, Sue."  
In Susan brodelte es.  
Er war so nahe... Sie könnte sich einfach auf ihn stürzen und ihm das Genick brechen... Aber nein, die Zeit war noch nicht gekommen. Die Bewohner des Rasters würden um ihn trauern und für ihn kämpfen. Sie musste sich zurückhalten.  
Langsam und mit grimmigem Blick schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Was willst du von mir? Wieso hast du mich freigelassen?"  
Er beäugte sie grinsend. "Ich würde doch keine alten Freunde in einem unfairen Spiel sterben lassen."  
Sie lachte bitter. "Tron aber schon, nicht wahr?"  
"Mit ihm war ich auch nie so gut befreundet, wie ich es mit dir gewesen bin." Er ergriff eine Strähne ihres Haars. "Schwarz steht dir gut."  
Sie schlug seine Hand weg und schaute ihm zornig in die Augen. "Glaubst du etwa ich würde dir verzeihen? Du hast meine Freunde getötet, hast die ISOs getötet und mich hast du auch töten wollen, aber das hast du nicht geschafft. Und jetzt holst du mich nach fast 150 Zyklen zu dir und denkst es würde wieder alles so werden wie damals, bevor du uns alle verraten hast?!"  
"Ich habe dich hergeholt um dir einen Vorschlag zu machen." Er ging wieder um sie herum und blieb dann hinter ihr stehen. Nahezu flüsternd unterbreitete er ihr sein Angebot. "Du wirst über den Raster herrschen. An meiner Seite. Als Partnerin. Alles hier wird uns gehören und vielleicht sogar noch mehr in einiger Zeit. Die Programme werden dich lieben, Susan, die Königin des Rasters..."  
Susan ballte die Fäuste. "Wenn du denkst, ich wäre genauso ein Verräter wie du, dann hast du dich aber gewaltig getäuscht.", zischte sie.  
Er lachte leise und legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften. "Ich wollte es nur schön formulieren. Wenn ich den Zuckerguss weglasse, würde es wohl so klingen..." Plötzlich packte er sie an den Haaren und riss ihren Kopf ein wenig nach hinten. "Wenn du nicht meine Partnerin wirst, töte ich all deine dir noch verbliebenen Freunde, angefangen mit dieser erbärmlichen Widerstandstruppe, wobei ich da besonders auf die Schlachtung dieses Kyto's Acht geben werde. Und zum Schluss wäre da natürlich noch dein Liebling Castor. Und solltest du dich trotzdem weigern, an meine Seite zu kommen, werde ich dich einfach umprogrammieren. Dann wirst du allen meinen Befehlen von selbst Folge leisten und ich kann mit dir machen was ich will!"  
Susan ließ ihr Bein in die Höhe schnellen, trat ihm somit fest, packte seine Hand und warf ihn gegen die Wand. Schnell nahm sie ihren Diskus vom Rücken, hob ihn bedrohlich hoch, während sie ihren Unterarm unter sein Kinn drückte. Sie sprach mit so einer zornigen Stimme, dass sich ihre eigenen Nackenhaare aufstellten. "Wenn du Castor auch nur anrührst, dann schwöre ich dir... Ich werde dich töten!"  
Sie versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihr nur mit viel Mühe.  
Sie ließ ihn los und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg. Es war ein Fehler, dass sie das getan hatte, das wusste sie, doch sie hatte sich nicht beherrschen können.  
Hingegen ihrer Erwartungen lachte CLU. Es war ein Lachen, das ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. "Du... Du hältst dich für die große Heldin, dabei bist du ein Nichts. Du und deine kleinen User-gläubigen Freunde werdet bald sehen, was wahre Macht bedeutet. Du denkst ich würde dir nichts antun, weil dein Ansehen bei den Bürgern zu hoch ist, Arris, Champion der Spiele? Wir werden das bestimmt bald herausfinden! Und dann sehen wir doch auch mal, ob dir Flynn oder irgendein anderer User zur Hilfe eilt, wenn du zerbrochen am Boden liegst! Niemand, schon gar nicht du, wird mich davon abhalten das perfekte System zu erschaffen!"  
"Darum geht es dir also?! Perfektion?! Wir hatten die Perfektion schon auf dem Raster! Du hast sie zerstört! Die ISOs waren-"  
"FEHLERHAFT!"  
"SIE WAREN EIN WUNDER!" Susan keuchte. "Wieso, CLU? Wieso hast du das alles getan? Nur für ein System, das auf maximaler Leistung laufen soll, hast du deinen eigenen Schöpfer, den Schöpfer von euch allen, getötet? Und hast ihm so dargestellt, als wäre er ein Tyrann, nur weil er die Macht besessen hat zu erschaffen? Und jetzt lässt du auch noch alle umbringen, die an ihn glauben wollen? Wieso?!"  
"Er darf nicht an Stärke gewinnen."  
Fassungslos schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Hörst du überhaupt, was du da redest?! Flynn kann dir doch gar nicht mehr gefährlich werden!"  
Für einen Moment schaute er sie nur düster an. Dann tippte er etwas auf der kleinen Kommunikationskonsole auf seinem Handgelenk ein und schon kam Jarvis hereinspaziert.  
"Ja, Sir?"  
"Bring Arris in den Vorbereitungsraum. Sie muss sich ausruhen für den nächsten Arenakampf."  
Jarvis nickte und nahm Susan am Arm. Sofort schüttelte sie seine Hand ab und wandte sich noch einmal an CLU. "Was du auch vorhast... Ich nehme es mit jedem Gegner auf."  
"Das behalte ich mir im Hinterkopf, Mann.", sagte mit einem Lächeln und stellte sich wieder zu dem großen Fenster.

* * *

"Castor!"  
Kyto kam einfach nicht an den Türstehern vorbei, so sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Er hat ihnen schon mehrmals erklärt, dass er unbedingt mit Castor sprechen musste, aber die haben ihn natürlich einfach abgewiesen. Eigentlich verständlich, nachdem Kyto erst vorhin hier mit dem Mann, zu dem er jetzt wollte, lautstark gestritten hatte.  
"Bitte, es ist wichtig!"  
Doch auch die Türsteher taten sich schwer, Kyto hier herauszuschaffen. Er wehrte sich mit all seinen Kräften und seit dem Training mit Arris ist er viel stärker geworden.  
"CASTOR!", rief er so laut er konnte, während die zwei Männer versuchten ihn an den Armen rauszuschleifen. Sie drehten ihn um, sodass der Aufzug nun direkt vor ihm lag. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten können, das wusste er. Sie hatten ihn gleich aus dem Club.  
Plötzlich ertönte die vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. "Was in Rasters Namen ist denn hier los?!"  
Kyto schaute nach hinten und sah Zuse wie er verärgert auf sie zukam.  
"Castor! Ich muss dringend-"  
"Oh, du.", sagte Zuse als er ihn erkannte und machte sich dabei gar keine Mühe, seinen Hass auf ihn zu verbergen. "Habe ich dir nicht verboten diese Räumlichkeiten jemals wieder zu betreten? Und ihr." Er schaute die Türsteher wütend an. "Wofür bezahle ich euch eigentlich, wenn ihr nicht einmal so ein Programm aus meinem Club werfen könnt?"  
"Castor, bitte hör mir zu!", rief Kyto verzweifelt.  
Zuse jedoch bedachte ihn nur mit einem Blick voller Abscheu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.  
"Castor, bitte, ich...!" Die Türsteher zerrten wieder an Kyto's Armen und schoben ihn fast schon in den Aufzug hinein. "SUSAN BRAUCHT DICH!"  
Abrupt blieb Zuse stehen und drehte sich um. "Lasst ihn los.", befahl er den sichtlich verwirrten Türstehern.  
Kyto keuchte vor Anstrengung. Zuse stellte sich vor ihm hin und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Ich scheue nicht davor zurück, dich vor all meinen Gästen hier desynchronisieren zu lassen. Wenn das also ein Scherz sein soll..."  
"Es ist wahr...", brachte er hervor. "Sie... sie steckt in großen Schwierigkeiten..."  
"Also gut...", murmelte Zuse bitter und bedeutete ihm, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

* * *

Zuse ging nervös auf und ab. "Wieso hast du sie nicht davon abgehalten, sie mitzunehmen?!"  
"Es sah so aus als WOLLTE sie mitgehen!", verteidigte sich Kyto.  
Er saß auf einer Bank in Zuse's privater Lounge. Er hatte ihm erzählt was gerade geschehen war und hoffte nun, dass dieser Mann einen guten Plan hätte, Susan zu helfen. Es war jedoch komisch, da er sich Zuse immer ganz anders vorgestellt hatte... mehr so wie Tron. Dieser Typ soll für die ISOs gekämpft haben? Hatte viele Programme gerettet? Das konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Aber wenn Arris... Susan... das sagte...  
"Das ist übel...", murmelte Zuse, während er hinter die kleine Bar ging und eine Flasche hervorholte. "Das ist richtig übel..." Er hielt sich gar nicht damit auf die Flüssigkeit in ein Glas einzuschenken, trank einfach direkt aus der Flasche. Dann fing er wieder an im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.  
"Hast du... einen Plan?", fragte Kyto, wofür er mit einem Blick bestraft wurde der sagte 'Ist das dein Ernst?'.  
"Natürlich! Ich habe immer einen Plan!"  
"Ach ja genau...", flüsterte Kyto. "Zuse hat immer einen Plan."  
Zuse blieb stehen und schaute ihn einen Moment lang an. "Na toll.", seufzte er. "Ach, Susan, wieso konntest du deinen Mund nicht halten..."  
Kyto stand auf. "Hätte sie das getan, wäre ich ganz bestimmt nicht zu DIR gekommen!"  
"Shush! Ich überlege gerade!" Zuse atmete einmal tief durch. Nach einem Augenblick der Stille, sagte er: "Okay, ich weiß, was wir tun müssen. Wir sollten zuerst-"  
Ein plötzliches *BEEP* von der Wand hinter ihm unterbrach ihn. Zuse ging hin und berührte sie, sodass sie leicht aufleuchtete.  
"_Castor_?", hörte man eine weibliche Stimme sagen.  
"Ja, Gem?"  
"_Ich weiß nicht, ob du's schon gehört hast, aber anscheinend sollen die Spiele vorverlegt worden sein. Der nächste Kampf ist für heute angekündigt, in einem halben Millizyklus. Deine Freundin Arris ist dabei_.", sagte sie vergnügt.  
Zuse und Kyto tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.  
"Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Danke für die Information, Teuerste."  
"_Immer wieder gerne, Castor. Ich muss jetzt alles für die Spiele vorbereiten. Bye_!"  
"Bye, Schönheit..."  
Für ein paar Augenblicke blieben sie noch still. Dann meldete sich Kyto zu Wort: "Er hat sie also nur zu sich geholt, um ihr die Planänderung zu verraten?"  
Zuse schüttelte den Kopf. "Ganz sicher nicht."  
"Wieso nicht?"  
"Du... hast einfach keine Ahnung...", seufzte er und lehnte die Stirn an die Wand. Diese Nachricht ließ seine Sorge um Susan noch größer werden. Was hatte CLU nur vor? Irgendetwas war hier faul.  
"Also gut..." Er nahm den Glasstock, der neben der Bar von selbst stand, packte Kyto am Arm und hastete aus dem Club.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?"  
"ICH gehe zur Arena und versuche Susan dort zu finden, bevor sie zum Kämpfen dran ist. Sie hat sicher viel über das Gespräch mit CLU zu erzählen. Und DU... du informierst deine Widerstands-Freunde. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie sollten wissen, dass einer von ihnen bei CLU ist..."  
Gerade als Zuse in seinen Lightroadster steigen wollte, sagte Kyto noch: "Hey... dass ich dich da oben so beschimpft habe... das tut mir wirklich Leid."  
Zuse dachte kurz nach und schaute ihn dann leicht schmunzelnd an. "Mir nicht."

* * *

Susan stand inmitten eines kleinen Raums und versuchte sich zu sammeln.  
Vorbereitungsraum? Pah! Das war eine Gefängniszelle! Aber es war ihr ohnehin egal. Es war zweckmäßig. Sie würde hier drin sowieso nur warten müssen, sich mental auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorbereiten. Sie bewegte auch ihre Gliedmaßen, machte sich locker. CLU hatte bestimmt ein paar Überraschungen für sie auf Lager, sie musste auf alles gefasst sein. Er konnte 10 Wächter in die Arena schicken! Völlig irrelevant. Sie würde siegen, das wusste sie. Sie war die beste Kämpferin und das würde sie ihm auch zeigen.  
Plötzlich hörte sie einen der Wächter sagen: "Sie ist hier drüben. Du hast 10 Mikrozyklen."  
Sie schaute zu der Zelleingang, der aus einer orange schillernden, transparenten Wand bestand, und entdeckte Zuse neben einem Wächter, der mit einer Handbewegung den Weg wies.  
"Was machst du denn hier?", sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme, als Zuse sich nah an den Vorhang aus Licht stellte.  
"Ich habe den Wächter bezahlt. Außerdem wollte ich dich gerade das gleiche fragen." Er musterte sie und gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich. "Dem Raster sei Dank, du bist nicht verletzt. Was ist denn passiert? Kyto hat mir erzählt, dass CLU mit dir sprechen wollte."  
Susan warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Wächter, doch der stand recht weit weg und mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. "Okay... Also, CLU... hat mir ein unmoralisches Angebot gemacht. Er wollte, dass ich seine Partnerin werde, mit ihm über den Raster herrsche. Er ist so größenwahnsinnig..."  
"Und nach deiner Ablehnung hat er dich hierher verfrachtet?"  
"Nicht ganz... Er hat mir damit gedroht, dass wenn ich ablehne..." In ihrer Stimme mischten sich Wut und Angst. "... dann würde er dir und Kyto etwas antun..."  
Zuse's sanftes Lachen munterte sie ein wenig auf. "Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, Schätzchen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Kyto das auch kann. Also keine Sorge um uns. Viel mehr solltest du dir um dich selbst Gedanken machen..."  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Naja, so kurz nach deiner Absage ein Spiel zu organisieren... Das klingt nicht gut."  
"Ich werde mit allem fertig.", antwortete sie trotzig.  
"Ich weiß, aber CLU hat da sicher ein Ass im Ärmel. Du weißt ja genau wie hinterhältig er ist. Er hat irgendetwas geplant..."  
Susan dachte kurz nach. "Was es auch ist...", sagte sie schließlich. "Ich werde kämpfen."  
"Versprichst du mir das?"  
Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
"Versprichst du mir, dass du gegen jeden kämpfen wirst, den dir CLU in den Weg stellt? Auch wenn es Usergläubige sind? Ich meine, du hast seit deinem letzten Kampf ziemlich viel über dieses Thema gegrübelt...  
Sie seufzte. "Ja, das stimmt."  
Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Versprich es mir. Bitte."  
Sie nickte schwach. "Ich verspreche es dir. Ich werde gegen jeden gleich gnadenlos vorgehen."  
"Das verlange ich nicht von dir.", hauchte er. "Ich will nur... dass du dich auf keinen Fall töten lässt."  
Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
Auf einmal kam der Wächter zu ihnen herüber. "Du musst jetzt gehen. Das Spiel beginnt in Kürze."  
"Natürlich.", antwortete Zuse. Als er ging, wandte er sich noch schnell um. "Denk da drin an dein Versprechen!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: DÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄR!_**


	10. The Game Has Changed

**_Author's Note: Sorry, dieses Kapi hat etwas länger gedauert zu schreiben :/ Aber glaubt mir, es hat sich gelohnt :D Nur kurz noch etwas: Ich habe zur Unterstützung der Atmosphäre und, damit es leichter ist es sich vorzustellen, vom _****TRON: Legacy****_ Soundtrack die Tracks '_****Rinzler****_' und '_****Fall****_' gehört, letzteres besonders am Ende._**

_**Keine Angst, mit dem nächsten Kapitel bin ich schon fast fertig, also keine langen Wartezeiten mehr ;)**_

_**ENJOY, programs, and PLEASE REVIEW (Ich brauch' wirklich noch viel mehr Motivation!)**_

* * *

**/The Game has changed/**

Klopfen. Gejubel.  
Sie müsste es eigentlich schon längst gewohnt sein. Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Es war lauter, stärker. Oder es kam Susan jetzt nur so vor. Man hatte sie in einen runden Raum geschubst, in dessen Mitte sie nun stand. Als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, war alles schwarz geworden. Das einzige Licht in dem Raum kam von ihrem eigenen Anzug.  
Auch wenn sie sich allen Gefahren stellen würde, war sie trotzdem nervös, da sie nicht genau wusste, was auf sie zukommen würde. CLU war unberechenbar. Und das war sein größter Vorteil, denn es machte seine Feinde unsicher.  
Sie hörte die Massen das rufen, was sie immer schrieen: "DISKUS! DISKUS! DISKUS!"  
Susan wusste, dass irgendwo im Publikum Zuse sitzen würde, Kyto hoffentlich auch, und das gab ihr Kraft.  
Plötzlich begann der Boden zu vibrieren und sie spürte, wie die Plattform, auf der sie stand langsam nach oben schwebte. Das Hämmern wurde immer lauter, genauso der Jubel.  
Ihr Herz schlug schneller und Susan schloss lächelnd die Augen.  
Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Die Menge war auf ihrer Seite. Egal, was CLU sagte, er könnte sie nicht einfach vor all diesen Programmen hinrichten lassen, ohne einen riesigen Rückschlag seines eigenen guten Rufs einstecken zu müssen. Dann würde ihr Tod wenigstens nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Aber nein, sie würde heute bestimmt nicht sterben.  
Ober ihr wurde es heller. Sie schaute nach oben und sah, wie sich die Decke öffnete und die volle Arena freigab.  
Auf einmal wurde der Jubel noch erheblich lauter, noch härter. Die Programme schrieen: "ARRIS! ARRIS! ARRIS!"  
Susan schmunzelte.  
Sie jubelten für sie. Nur für sie. Na dann würde sie sie auch nicht enttäuschen.  
Ihre Plattform flog nach oben in die Mitte.  
'Keine Boxen?', dachte sie. Der Umgebung nach zu urteilen würde es kein gewöhnlicher Kampf werden, was natürlich zu erwarten gewesen ist.  
Da hallte wie immer die nette Frauenstimme durch die Arena: "_Initiiert Diskusduell_"  
Die Zuschauer schrieen weiter aus Begeisterung. Susan lächelte. Sie hob die Hand und das Publikum rief ihren Namen noch lauter. Herrlich...  
"_Spieler 1, Programm Susan_"  
Ihr Lächeln erstarb, genauso wie der Jubel. Die Menge fing an zu tuscheln, was sich für Susan ohrenbetäubend anhörte. Was sollte das hier werden?  
Plötzlich ging ein lautes Raunen durch die Menge. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah nach oben. Der Ring aus Licht, der normalerweise immer die Namen und Nummern der Spieler anzeigte, offenbarte nun ihre wahre Identität.

'_Susan - Copy of User SusanGifford - Leader of TheResistance_'

In der Arena ist es still geworden.  
CLU zerstörte alles. Ihren letzten Rückhalt. Er zerstörte ihren guten Ruf und damit jegliche Hoffnung auf ein faires Spiel. Aber vielleicht bestand ja noch eine Chance, dass sie das alles nicht glaubten. Vielleicht...  
Auf einmal wurde die Luft um ihre Plattform herum zu einem rotierenden Bildschirm, auf dem jetzt sie selbst zu sehen war, wie sie CLU gegen die Mauer warf, ihm ihren Unterarm unters Kinn und den Diskus bedrohlich hoch haltend.  
'_Ich werde dich töten_!', zischte sie, immer und immer wieder, während die Sequenz ständig zurückgespult wurde.  
Die Masse gab einen geschockten Laut von sich und fing dann an, sie mit Buhrufen zu bewerfen.  
Susan war fassungslos. Mit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie sich um. "So...so war das nicht!", brachte sie endlich heraus, doch sie stieß auf taube Ohren.  
'Na gut.', dachte sie schließlich. CLU hatte zwar ihr Ansehen bei den Zuschauern zerstört, aber ihren Willen würde er niemals brechen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte ihn nun noch mehr gestärkt und ihren Zorn geschürt, was sie noch stärker machte.  
Die Projektionen verblassten langsam und mit einem *BLUM* wurden die Spiele eingeleitet.  
Ungeduldig und die bösen Rufe der Menge ertragend wartete sie auf ihre Gegner, die auch schon angeflogen kamen in vier Boxen. Als sie andockten, verschmolzen sie mit ihrer Platte und wurden zu einer großen Box mit vier Ecken.  
Wächter. Stinknormale Wächter. Leichte Beute.  
Susan war so aufgebracht, dass sie ihren Gegnern nun keinen Funken Hoffnung mehr ließ. Sie preschte zum ersten vor, wehrte seinen Schlag ab und durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Diskus. Da kam auch schon der Zweite. Sie lief auf ihn zu, duckte sich kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß und rannte ihm so in die Beine hinein, sodass er über sie drüber flog und hart auf dem Boden landete. Um den würde sie sich später kümmern. Jetzt war erst einmal der Nächste dran. Dem schleuderte sie ihren Diskus entgegen, den er gerade noch parieren konnte. Susan machte einen Salto über ihn drüber, trat aus, als sie hinter ihm gelandet war, sodass er auf die Knie fiel, fing ihren zurückschnellenden Diskus und ließ ihn blitzschnell in die Schulter des Programms sausen. Sie sprang über die zerbröckelnden Überreste hinweg, stürzte sich auf noch einen Wächter. Er wehrte ihre Schläge nur mit Mühe ab, da sie mit solcher Stoßkraft kamen, dass sie ihn immer weiter zurückdrängten, bis sie zu einer Öffnung in der transparenten Wand der großen Box kamen. Als er am Rand ins straucheln kam, versuchte er noch einen letzten Schlag, doch Susan klatschte seinen Arm weg. Sie packte ihn am Hals, würgte ihn. Sie war so zornig, dass sie sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle hatte.  
CLU... wenn sie noch eine Chance bekäme, würde sie sie sofort ergreifen und ihn umbringen.  
Sie starrte das Programm eiskalt an und ließ es dann mit Nachdruck los, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinunterstürzte, wo er wie Porzellan an einer unter der Box schwebenden Plattform zerschellte. Da hörte sie auch schon den Nächsten auf sich zurennen. Susan wartete einen Augenblick, schritt dann schnell zur Seite und sah, wie der Wächter ins Leere lief und genau wie sein Vorgänger hinunter fiel.  
Die erste Welle war überstanden.  
Die Zuschauer buhten. Es war ihr egal. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass CLU selbst hinunterkommen würde, damit sie ihm die Kehle aufschlitzen konnte.  
"_Runde 2_", verkündete die Frauenstimme.  
Der Boden in den vier zusammengewachsenen Boxen öffnete sich und Susan musste schnell in die Mitte laufen, dass sie nicht das Schicksal der zwei Wächter teilte. Grimmig ging sie wieder in Kampfstellung, doch als sie sah, was CLU ihr da als Gegner präsentierte, ließ sie diese wieder fallen.  
Vier Usergläubige. Sie versuchten ihre Angst mit einem eiskalten Gesichtsausdruck zu übermalen, aber Susan konnte sie trotzdem deutlich erkennen.  
Sie sah hoch, entdeckte das Luftschiff von CLU, von dem aus er offensichtlich die Spiele beobachtete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das mache ich nicht mehr, CLU! Ich bin nicht länger deine Marionette!" Dann steckte sie den Diskus wieder an ihren Rücken, was von einem lauten Raunen der Menge gefolgt wurde.  
Das Versprechen, das sie Zuse gegeben hatte war immer noch in ihrem Verstand. Sie würde sich nicht töten lassen, aber genauso wenig würde sie sich noch einmal dazu zwingen lassen, unschuldige Programme niederzumetzeln. Auch wenn sie jetzt sah, wie diese Programme ihren Diskus zur Hand nahmen und ihn mit Gebrüll auf sie schleuderten.  
Geschickt wich sie jedem einzelnen aus, sprang hoch, schlug Räder und ließ sich gelegentlich selbst zu Boden fallen, doch es war viel anstrengender, als sie erwartet hatte. Die plötzlichen Umschwünge ihrer Entschlossenheit laugten sie aus. Noch ein Diskus. Sie sprang zur Seite und sah den ersten auf sie zulaufen. Er versuchte sie von oben zu erwischen, doch sie blockte seinen Arm ab und ging einen Schritt nach hinten. Wieder und wieder prügelte er auf sie ein. Und nun kamen auch die anderen noch dazu. Susan wich so schnell wie möglich aus, wehrte die Angriffe ab. Aber langsam wurde es ihr zu eng. Sie breitete ihre Arme mit voller Wucht aus. Dann packte sie den ersten an den Handgelenken und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
"Hört auf!", schrie sie ihn verzweifelt an.  
Sie wollte keinem von ihnen wehtun, doch ihr Versprechen, hier nicht zu sterben, wollte sie auch einhalten.  
"Nein.", keuchte das Programm. "CLU hat gesagt, er lässt uns frei, wenn wir dich töten..."  
"Er hat euch belogen! Er wird euch nie freilassen!"  
Plötzlich, wie zur Bestätigung, umschlossen orangene Bänder alle vier Programme und rissen sie nach hinten, wo sie von Wächter-Disken durchbohrt wurden.  
Schon wieder schäumte Susan vor Wut.  
CLU gab sein bestes um sie zu brechen, aber er würde es nicht schaffen.  
Schon stürzte sie sich mit einem lauten Kampfschrei auf ihre neuen Gegner. Alle auf einmal umringten sie, doch sie schaffte es alle abzuwehren und sie einen nach dem anderen zu löschen. Doch es kamen immer mehr. Es würde als Massaker enden, das wusste sie. Susan war sich absolut sicher, dass sie nicht sterben und niemanden verschont lassen würde.  
Noch einen durchbohrte sie mit ihrem Diskus. Sie schnappte sich noch zusätzlich den Diskus eines Wächters und kämpfte jetzt mit Zweien. Ihre Augen nahmen die Umgebung durch ihre schnellen Bewegungen nur noch schemenhaft wahr. Sie schlug und trat um sich und langsam lichtete sich der Schwall von Wächtern, bis nur noch drei übrig waren.  
Den einen trat sie in die Seite, den Zweiten durchbohrte sie. Dann nahm sie dessen derezzenden Kopf und schlug ihn gegen den des Ersten, sodass der bewusstlos in sich zusammenfiel. Mit dem Diskus in der Hand machte sie eine scharfe Drehung nach hinten und... konnte mit aufgerissenen Augen gerade noch vor seinem Hals abstoppen.  
Kyto stand da, auf ihren Diskus an seinem Nacken starrend.  
Susan konnte nicht richtig denken.  
"Arris..." Er schluckte. "...Susan... bitte..."  
Keuchend ließ sie den Diskus langsam sinken.  
"W-was... Was machst du hier?!", fragte sie geschockt.  
"Ich war gerade auf dem Weg Verstärkung zu holen, als die Wächter mich schnappten. Ich hab mich gewehrt aber sie waren in der Überzahl, also haben sie mich mitgenommen. Und gerade wurde ich hier auf das Spielfeld der Arena geschickt und hab' gesehen wie du von so vielen Wächtern angegriffen wirst, also habe ich sie auch angegriffen, um dir zu helfen."  
Da entdeckte Susan hinter Kyto auch ein paar orange-schwarzer Würfelhaufen.  
Sie seufzte erleichtert, ließ den einen Diskus zu Boden fallen und fiel Kyto um den Hals. Doch er stieß sie nach der kurzen Umarmung wieder weg, sah entsetzt hoch. Sie folgte seinem Blick.  
In der Spieleranzeige, wo die ganze Zeit über nur ihr eigener Name gestanden hatte, leuchtete nun auch Kyto's auf. Als ihr Gegner.  
Schon vernahmen sie auch die Rufe der Zuschauer. "LÖSCHEN! LÖSCHEN! LÖSCHEN!"  
"Sie wollen, dass du mich tötest...", flüsterte Kyto.  
"Da können diese Penner lange warten. Ich werde dir nicht-"  
Plötzlich wurde sie von einem lauten *PEEP* unterbrochen. Die Wände fingen an orange zu schillern und bedrohlich zu brummen. Sie bewegten sich langsam. Sie bewegten sich auf die beiden zu.  
Kyto starrte fassungslos auf die Anzeige. "Entweder einer von uns stirbt..." Er sah Susan geschockt in die Augen. "...oder wir beide!"  
"CLU kann doch nicht...!" Susan hielt für einen Moment inne, schloss dann die Augen und atmete tief durch, als sie nach hinten schritt."Tu es."  
"WAS?" Kyto riss die Augen auf.  
"Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du wegen mir dein Leben gibst, also los!"  
"Bist du irre?! Nein!"  
"Kyto...", seufzte sie. "Du hast es selbst gesagt: Entweder du oder ich oder wir beide. Es nimmt auf jeden Fall ein schlechtes Ende. Aber ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir schreckliche Dinge getan. Ich habe Usergläubige umgebracht. Ich muss sowieso dafür bezahlen, und wenn ich dafür dein Leben retten kann, dann ergreife ich die Chance, verdammt nochmal!"  
Er schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf, während die Wände immer näher kamen. Susan schaute Kyto bittend in die Augen. Es war der einzige Weg. Sie müsste das Versprechen an Zuse brechen.  
Doch als sie sah, dass ihr Gegenüber immer noch nur den Kopf schüttelte, stieß sie zitternd die Luft aus. Sie umfasste ihren Diskus, aktivierte ihn und hielt ihn sich unter das Kinn.  
"Nein!" Kyto schritt schnell auf sie zu, schlug ihre Hand weg, woraufhin sie ihm einen tritt mit dem Knie gegen die Brust verpasste, sodass her nach hinten stolperte.  
"Was zum Teufel tust du denn da?!", rief er.  
"Lösch' mich, verdammt nochmal!"  
Sie warf ihren Diskus haarscharf an ihm vorbei. Irgendwann würde er sich wehren und dann würde sie es nicht tun.  
Er schaute sie fassungslos an, doch schließlich schloss Kyto die Augen und nahm seinen Diskus vom Rücken.  
Susan blendete jegliches Geräusch um sich herum aus. Die brummenden Wände, das Gekreische der Zuschauer... Es wurde ganz still. Sie sah wie Kyto entschlossenen Blickes seine Hand mit dem Diskus hob, ihn in ihre Richtung warf... und den Boden vor ihr traf, der nun wie Glas Sprünge bekam.  
Die Zuschauer buhten laut, als Kyto zu ihr rüberkam und gegen den rissigen Boden trat, bis er zerbrach.  
Er nahm Susan's Hand. "Ich werde dich nicht umbringen, kapiert? Und jetzt lass uns abhauen!"  
Sie lächelte. Warum war ihr das nicht eingefallen?  
"_Verstoß_", hallte die Frauenstimme. "_Verstoß_"  
"Ladies first.", keuchte Kyto und zeigte auf eine schwebende Plattform unter der großen Box. Susan sprang durch das Loch im Boden, landete mit einer Rolle vorwärts auf der Plattform. Kyto folgte ihr sogleich. Sie sahen sich hektisch um. Kyto nahm wieder ihre Hand, zog sie mit sich. Zusammen sprangen sie hinunter auf noch eine Plattform, ignorierten dabei, wie sich ihre Umgebung langsam veränderte, eine neue Box um sie herum formte. Sie rannten einfach weiter. Es musste irgendwo einen Weg nach draußen geben. Kyto zerrte Susan in die andere Richtung als sich vor ihm eine Mauer aufbaute.  
"_Initiiert Finale Runde_"  
Susan hörte ein Surren und drehte sich genau im richtigen Moment um, sodass nur ihr Arm von dem geworfenen Diskus gestreift wurde... aber Kyto direkt in den Rücken traf. Sein Schmerzensschrei wurde zu einem abgehackten elektronischen Geräusch und bevor er in kleine Würfelchen zerbrach, sah er Susan sehnsüchtig in die Augen. Dann verstummte er endgültig.  
Susan starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Häufchen Bits am Boden.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Nein, das war ein Traum! Ein Alptraum! Es war nicht wahr...  
"_Susan_..." Das Publikum schrie vor Begeisterung, rief etwas, wovon Susan hoffte, dass sie es falsch verstand. Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam nach hinten, entdeckte eine muskulöse Gestalt weiter weg von sich stehen. "...gegen Rinzler."

* * *

Es war so schnell gegangen.  
Zuse stand mit offenem Mund da. Plötzlich war Kyto aufgetaucht und er wusste, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
Er ließ das Geländer los, an dem er sich die ganze Zeit vor Sorge festgekrallt hatte, winkte Shaddix und die zwei DJs, die neben ihm gestanden hatten, zu sich und zwängte sich durch die jubelnden Programme. Er musste handeln.  
Als er endlich die Treppe erreichte, bei der er hinaufgekommen war, hörte er die Frauenstimme hallen: "_Verstoß_"  
Er würde sich zu gern umdrehen, um zu sehen, was los war, doch er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Zuse stürmte die Stufen hinunter, vorbei an einer Gruppe trinkender Programme, die gespannt auf einen Bildschirm starrten, auf dem das Spiel übertragen wurde. Er und die anderen gelangten in einen weißen Gang, wo links der Ausgang aus der Arena war und rechts der Weg, den Zuse nun einschlagen musste.  
"Boooaaa, derezzed!"  
Zuse blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu der Gruppe um. Schnell rannte er die Treppen wieder hinauf. Ihm drehte es den Magen um. Ist Susan etwas geschehen? Er sah zu dem Bildschirm. Susan stand da mit einem fassungslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Kyto war nicht mehr zu sehen... dafür Rinzler.  
"Verdammt...", flüsterte Zuse, eilte wieder hinunter zu Shaddix und den DJs. Er musste sich beeilen.

* * *

Susan starrte das Programm an.  
Er trug einen schwarzen Kampfanzug mit orangener Schaltfarbe und einen undurchsichtigem Helm, was ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ. In seinen Händen hielt er je einen Diskus.  
Er wartete. Lauerte.  
'... er soll stärker, schneller und einfach besser sein...', hatte Kyto vor nicht einmal einem Tagszyklus gesagt. Susan sah hinter sich auf die Reste ihres Freundes. '...er soll der Beste sein, besser als Tron...'  
"Unmöglich...", murmelte sie und schaute wieder nach vorne zu ihrem Gegner.  
Plötzlich preschte der auf Susan zu und ehe sie sich's versah, war er auch schon vor ihr und versetzte ihr einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht, sodass sie zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um sich wieder zu sammeln und nahm ihren Diskus vom Rücken. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte sie sich wegrollen, damit sie nicht von dem Diskus ihres Gegners durchbohrt wurde. Sie stand auf und wehrte auch schon den nächsten festen Hieb mit dem rechten Unterarm ab. Und den nächsten. Und den nächsten. Langsam wurde sie zurückgedrängt.  
Nur mit viel Mühe konnte sie verhindern von Rinzler getötet zu werden. Der Tod von Kyto schwächte sie immens. Doch das war es nicht allein. Rinzler war so schnell, so stark. Und sein Kampfstil war... vertraut.  
Endlich fand Susan festen Halt und prügelte nun auch auf ihn ein, doch das Programm verteidigte sich locker.  
Auf einmal ertönte ein alarmierendes Geräusch und beide wussten, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Sie rannten auf die nächste Wand zu. Plötzlich lief ihr Rinzler vor die Füße und versetzte ihr schnell einen Sprungkick in die Magengrube, sodass sie nach hinten flog.  
Susan lag keuchend auf dem Rücken.  
Da wurde sie vom Boden gerissen, fiel nach oben, was jetzt nach der Gravitationsänderung unten war, und prallte dort hart mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf.  
Sie drehte sich um, konnte Rinzler's Diskusschlag um Haaresbreite noch ausweichen... doch mit seinem Zweiten schlitzte er ihr schnell den rechten Arm auf.  
Susan schrie, ließ ihren Diskus fallen.  
Die klaffende Wunde erstreckte sich von der Schulter bis zum Ellbogen und breitete sich aus.  
Lange würde der Kampf nicht mehr dauern...

* * *

Zuse, Shaddix und die zwei DJs hasteten den Gang entlang bis zu einem Durchgang, wo ein Wächterprogramm stand.  
"Du bist nicht autorisiert, hier-"  
Zuse schoss dem Programm in die Brust und ging schnell weiter. Sie gelangten zu einer Tür, die wiederum von zwei Programmen bewacht wurde. Als sie sie entdeckten, sagten sie: "Identifiziert euch, Programm!", langsam in Verteidigungsposition gehend. Shaddix und die DJs nahmen ihre Disken vom Rücken und warfen sie auf die Wächter. Einer wurde sofort derezzed, der andere konnte abblocken, doch bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte den Alarm zu aktivieren, war Zuse schon bei ihm und schlug ihn bewusstlos.  
Er wartete ungeduldig, als Shaddix den Diskus des bewusstlosen Programms nahm und ihn in den Input neben der Tür steckte, woraufhin es *PEEP* machte und die Tür sich öffnete.  
Ein Wächter, der in dem dunklen Raum stand drehte sich verwundert um und bekam auch schon einen Schuss in den Kopf. Zuse durchquerte den Ausrüstungsraum schnell, schenkte den Sirenen, die erschrocken auf einer Seite des Raumes standen, gar keine Beachtung.  
Als er endlich den runden Raum erreichte, den er gesucht hatte, ging er sofort zu einem großen, leuchtenden Block hinüber. Normalerweise würden hier die Boxen der Spieler stehen, doch jetzt während des Spiels war er vollkommen leer.  
Zuse berührte die Oberfläche des Blocks und öffnete somit einen großen weißen schillernden Bildschirm, der Übersicht über alle Arena-Dateien bot. Er durchforstete irre schnell alle Dateien und als er fand, wonach er suchte, begann er blitzartig Befehle einzugeben.

* * *

Susan stand keuchend auf und hielt sich den verletzten Arm.  
Auch wenn es aussichtslos war, musste sie es probieren. Weiterkämpfen.  
Sie schnaubte und versuchte Rinzler mit der Linken zu schlagen. Er aber packte ihre Faust und drückte fest zu. Sie schrie auf und trat ihn in die Leiste, was ihn straucheln ließ. Sie schaute schnell auf ihren rechten Arm und sah, wie sich die Desynchronisation ausbreitete. Sie sprang hoch und wollte ihren Gegner einen zusätzlichen Drehkick verpassen, doch er packte schnell ihren Fuß, hielt kurz inne und stieß ihn dann so von sich weg, dass Susan durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug.  
Sie atmete schwer und sah sich um. Sie griff nach ihrem Diskus, der ein paar Schritte von ihr weg lag, doch Rinzler stieg darauf und kickte ihre Hand mit dem anderen Fuß weg.  
"LÖSCHEN! LÖSCHEN! LÖSCHEN!", schrie das Publikum.  
Susan sah verzweifelt auf den Helm ihres Gegners, der sich jetzt über sie drüber beugte und seinen Diskus hob. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen. So oft hatte sie mit ihrem Tod gerechnet und er war nie gekommen. Jetzt, wo sie sich ganz sicher gewesen war, dass sie nicht sterben würde, war es also so weit. Ironie des Schicksals.  
Als sie sie wieder öffnete, runzelte sie die Stirn. Dieses Schaltzeichen auf Rinzler's Brust... Sie riss die Augen auf und schaute hoch. Sein Kampfstil... so vertraut...  
"Tron...", hauchte sie.  
Er ließ den Diskus auf sie niedersausen.  
Plötzlich zersplitterte der Boden unter ihr und bevor sie von ihrem Gegner gelöscht wurde, fiel Susan kreischend nach unten. Die Menge raunte. Sie erwartete gleich aufzuschlagen, doch schon formte sich auch auf diesem Boden ein Loch. Woraufhin echter Boden folgte.

* * *

Beim Aufschlag ertönte ein lauter Knall.  
"Susan!" Zuse schnellte zu ihren leblos aussehenden Körper. Ihre Schaltfarbe leuchtete noch leicht, doch sie mussten sich beeilen.  
"Shaddix, schnell!"  
Shaddix kam zu ihnen, hob sie hoch und er und die zwei DJs folgten Zuse aus der Arena.  
"Bringt sie in meinen Light Roadster. ihr müsst die Wächter ablenken, während ich sie in den Club bringe.", sagte Zuse hastig, als sie beim Parkplatz vor der Arena ankamen. Er öffnete schnell die Flügeltür zum Beifahrersitz, wo Shaddix Susan nun vorsichtig hinsetzte.  
"Du beeilst dich besser, Junge.", sagte der bärtige Mann und gab den DJs ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen, während Zuse in den Light Roadster stieg und sofort das Gaspedal voll durchdrückte.  
Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Durch den Aufprall hatte sie sich noch mehr Verletzungen zugezogen und die Wunde an ihrem Arm hatte sich noch weiter ausgebreitet, ließ nun schon ihre ganze Hand derezzen. Sie musste schleunigst mit ihrem Originaldiskus synchronisieren werden, sonst wäre das ihr Ende.  
Beim Fahren sah er immer mal wieder zu ihr rüber. Da entdeckte er auf einmal, wie ihre Schaltfarbe zu zucken begann und immer matter wurde.  
"Neinneinnein! Susan! Verdammt, bleib' bei mir!"  
Das Licht ihres Anzugs erlosch.  
"SUSAN!"


End file.
